La guerre ne meurt jamais
by Geasseur
Summary: Lelouch survie à sa mort mais C.C y laisse la vie en lui donnant son Code de force. Il s'enferme dans la sphère de C.C et y reste pour l'éternité pour protéger le monde du Geass, mais 300 ans plus tard, il est réveillé, et une nouvelle guerre arrive.
1. Prologue

Je tient à dire que l'introduction de cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, j'ai trouvé une vidéo d'une fin "alternative", et je l'ai tellement adoré, que j'ai décidé d'en faire une suite. Avertissement pour ceux qui voudront la voir, elle est en anglais. Et pas besoin de dire que l'univers et les personnages de Code Geass ne sont pas les miens non plus, mais à Clamp, ainsi que Sunrise (je crois que ça s'écrit comme ça). J'ai entamer la réécriture des premiers chapitres, histoire de leur donner plus de mine, le prologue a quasiment doublé de longueur (il était tellement court que c'était pas difficile).

Chapitre I

Prologue

Dans dimension parallèle, la mort de l'empereur prit une autre tournure. Zéro s'apprête à transpercer le Tyran, lorsque qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux verts s'interpose et prend le coup d'épée à sa place.

-C.C ? pensa Lelouch surpris, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, il lui avait pourtant demander de partir loin, afin de lui éviter des représailles après sa mort. Il lui avait même donné une garde rapproché et une propriété caché quelques part au Nord de Britannia.

-Pourquoi ? se demande Suzaku. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce que faisait l'immortelle ici, ça n'était pas prévu, ça le désarçonna et il ne su plus que faire, il se contenta de retirer l'épée du cœur de C.C. Cette dernière se tourna doucement vers celui qu'elle avait protégé, lui sourit.

-Lelouch, n'essaie pas de mourir, s'il te plait, puis elle l'embrassa. C'est à ce moment là que le Code brilla et disparu de son front, pour aller sur celui de Lelouch.

-Le Code ? Mais pourquoi as tu…commença Lelouch.

-As tu oublié ? demanda t elle d'une voix triste. Le contrat que tu as fait avec moi au commencement de tout ? Tu m'as promis de mettre fin à mon éternité.

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens mais…Je dois mourir ! Tu le sais !

C.C commença à cracher du sang, elle haletait et devait s'appuyer sur Lelouch, elle pleurait mais impossible de dire si elle pleurait parce que sa fin était proche ou si elle était triste de quitter son complice, son compagnon.

-Pardon…Lelouch, mais…quand j'ai réalisé que…j'allais devoir passer une autre éternité après t'avoir perdu…J'ai été…terrifié.

Ses mots devenaient presque inaudible et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer.

-Je t'en prie…laisse moi mourir…ici…

-C.C ! C.C ! cria Lelouch, mais vu le teint pâle et le manque de souffle et de pouls, il réalisa qu'elle était déjà morte. La mort dans l'âme, il se tourna vers Zéro.

-Hé bien qu'attends tu ? Tue moi !

Et ainsi ce fit ce qui doit être fait, Suzaku lui transperça le cœur. L'empereur Lelouch mourut devant le monde entier, comme il l'avait prévu…

_Mais je suis toujours en vie…Quoi que je fasse désormais, mon Code ne me laissera jamais mourir…_

_À C.C, qui a forcé le Code à s'apposer sur moi et en est morte, je ne ressens aucun ressentiment…Car désormais, je comprends sa souffrance éternelle. J'ai accepté cette punition pour tout ce que j'ai commis, jamais l'Au delà ne m'accueillera. _

Dans un lieu secret, face à la sphère où tout avait commencé.

-Tu va vraiment faire ça Lelouch ? lui demande Suzaku, triste.

-Oui, pour le Monde, je suis mort et je dois le rester. Je vais m'enfermer à l'intérieur. De cette manière, le Code, qui est la source du Geass, sera scellé pour l'éternité.

Lelouch regarda encore une fois cette sphère de métal qui allait devenir sa prison pour l'éternité. Elle lui rappelait cette journée…Ce jour, à Shinjuku, ou sa vie bascula pour la seconde fois…Ce moment où il l'avait rencontré, c'était étrange…Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle l'appelait à lui. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré C.C. pour la première fois, où ce qu'il croyait être la première fois, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà connu, sans pour autant s'en rappeler. Il se souvenait aussi du soir où elle avait débarqué à l'improviste chez lui, s'amusant à faire des oiseaux en papier avec Nunnaly…Et dire que sa petite sœur avait cru que c'était sa petite amie. Lelouch devait bien avouer que maintenant, il serait près à la considérer comme telle, et même plus, si elle était encore en vie. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard…Il ne la reverra plus jamais.

-Adieu Suzaku, dit calmement Lelouch en se dirigeant vers la sphère, qu'est ce qu'il donnerait chère, pour ne serais ce que revoir le soleil une dernière fois, mais il se trouvait actuellement dans un bunker sous terrain de Britannia, à près de 50 mètre de la surface, aucune chance que le moindre rayon ne perce jusqu'à lui, tant pis, il devra se contenter d'une dernière respiration, mais alors qu'il allait rentré dans sa prison, une voix l'appela.

-Grand Frère !

Lelouch se retourna, et vit Nunnaly, cette dernière était toujous accompagné de Sayko, la ninja qui l'avait toujours, elle lui avait été d'une grande aide, et elle lui a été fidèle, jusqu'aux bout, tous ne serait pas passer aussi facilement sans elle. Nunnaly avait sur le visage plusieurs sentiments contradictoires, la colère, la triste…Sa colère venait encore de fait que Lelouch avait fait tout sans même le lui dire, allant jusqu'à lui mentir. Mais elle était aussi triste, désespéré même, cette guerre leur avait beaucoup coûté, Clovis, puis Euphémia, et maintenant, son frère adoré allait la quitter définitivement, elle allait être seul, car a part Lelouch et Euphy, elle n'était pas très proche des autres membres de sa famille. Surtout que c'était elle qui avait été désigné comme était la prochaine dirigeante de l'empire de Britannia, à son grand étonnement, Odysseus et Shneizel l'avait soutenu, et elle soupçonnait son frère d'être derrière tout ça. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, elle devait tenter une dernière fois de raisonner son frère.

-Ce n'est pas juste, commença t elle, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. Tu ne me dit jamais, rien, et tu décides tout sans me le demander.

Sa voix tremblait, et elle joignit ses mains comme pour dire une prière.

-Grand frère, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas toute seule, implora t-elle en pleurant.

Elle et Lelouch se fixèrent pendant ce qu'ils leurs semblait être l'éternité, se noyant dans le regard de l'autre. Lelouch pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa sœur sa détresse, son désespoir, il était tout ce qu'elle avait connu pendant dix ans, s'occupant d'elle plus comme un parent que comme un frère. S'il disparaissait, Nunnaly perdrait tous ses repères, même le temps passé avec Shneizel avait été éprouvant pour elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas mettre en péril son plan pour sa sœur, c'est difficile, pour elle comme pour lui, mais il le devait à tous ceux qui sont mort pour que le plan fonctionne, pour que le requiem s'accomplisse.

_Nunnaly, entendre ces paroles me convient amplement, je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Adieu petit sœur._

-Suzaku, tu peut y aller, dit il en se mettant dans la sphère.

Alors que celle çi se fermait pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir, Nunnaly se précipita vers elle.

-Grand Frère ! cria t elle de tout son cœur. La sphère était presque fermé, il ne restait qu'une petite fente, et c'est par elle qu'il pu voir le visage de Nunnaly pour la dernière fois, sa dernière image était des plus agréable, elle l'aidera à passer l'éternité ici.

BLOUM ! la sphère se referma, dans un bruit métallique, de joint et de verrou qui se fermait, aucune chance d'en sortir de l'intérieur, il ne pourra jamais sortir d'ici. Dans le noir total, Lelouch médita.

_Et voilà, c'est fini, ma rébellion est terminée. Maintenant si mon requiem résonne dans le monde entier, le requiem de Zéro sera complet. Le monde se portera mieux sans le Geass, et la paix ne sera jamais brisée, et moi…Je peux enfin me reposer, je l'ai mérité._

Puis, soudainement, un rayon de lumière apparu, la capsule s'ouvrit. La lumière fit atrocement mal aux yeux de Lelouch, comme s'il était dans le noir depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était fermé depuis même pas cinq minutes. Un visage apparut. Nunnaly ? Non, la ressemblance est frappante, mais ce n'est pas elle, d'autant plus que la femme en face de lui ce tient debout. Lelouch se découvrit peu à peu les yeux, commençant à s'habituer à la lumière, qui n'était pas vraiment violente. Sa bouche était pâteuse, son corps lourd et engourdis, le fait d'avoir bouger le bras pour se cacher le visage de la lumière lui avait presque donner une crampe. Après quelques hésitations, il finit par parler.

-… As tu une raison de me réveiller ?

-… Oui.

-…Et…Qui es tu ?

-Je suis Lilia, je suis la quatrième princesse du 115ème empereur de Britannia

_115ème ?_

-"Si la paix du monde venait à être brisée, ouvre cette sphère". La famille royale se transmet ce mot de génération en génération depuis des siècles.

Lelouch sorti de la sphère, et s'aperçut qu'il était dans l'espace, a des milliers de kilomètres de la Terre, il se trouvait dans une salle circulaire, vide à part la sphère qui se trouvait au centre, au dessus se trouvait un dôme transparent, c'est par celui ci qu'il vit qu'il était dans l'espace. Il pouvait voir la terre au loin, avec la lune gravitant toujours autours, il était sidéré, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait là, ou pourquoi on l'avait libéré, il essaya de se remémorer ce que venait de dire Lilia, mais son esprit était sans dessus dessous.

-Hem…Excuse moi mais… Comment t'appelle tu ?

Encore abasourdit, il prit réfléchit un instant.

-Je suis…Lel…Non…

il eu un petit rire, il comprit finalement ce qu'il se passait, et cette situation lui en rappelait une autre, sauf que cette fois, il se trouvait à l'autre place, avec un petit sourire amusé, il se tourna vers Lilia et se présenta.

-Je m'appelle R.R

An 2300 ap JC selon le calendrier impérial.

_Le requiem prit fin et une nouvelle guerre débuta._

3


	2. Commencement

Chapitre II Commencement

Lilia est la quatrième princesse de Britannia et a passé le cap des 18 ans. Comme l'avait constater R.R. elle ressemblait beaucoup à Nunnaly, on pourrait presque croire qu'elle était sa jumelle, si 16 générations dans la famille ne les séparait. Comme bon nombre de ses frères et sœurs, elle avait été élevé par sa mère, qui avait été la seconde impératrice, mais contrairement au autre, elle était "fille unique", si l'on peut dire, elle n'avait pas de frère ou sœur "pur". Mais seul sa mère connaissait cette étrange prophétie, elle s'en rappelait très clairement, un soir, lors de ses seize ans, sa mère était venu la voir, dans sa chambre, et lui avait raconté le passé, mais de manière détourné, et avait finit par lui dire cette étrange légende, celle de cette deuxième "boite de pandore", à n'ouvrir que si le monde était à nouveau plongé dans la guerre totale. A peine une semaine plus tard, elle avait disparue, sans laisser de trace. L'empereur l'avait fait rechercher pendant des mois, sans succès, elle s'était évanouie dans la nature. Lilia n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ou comment elle avait disparue, mais elle avait cette sensation qu'elle ne la reverra jamais. Deux années s'écoulèrent, l'empereur vieillissant de plus en plus, la course au pouvoir avait déjà commencé au sein des princes et princesses de l'empire. Le pouvoir ne l'intéressant pas, elle restait à l'écart, renonçant dès le départ au trône, mais un événement allait la faire changer d'avis, cet événement fut un sabotage. Comme chaque année, il avait un jour commémoratif afin de fêter la fin de la précédente guerre, ainsi que de la mort de l'empereur Démon Lelouch. Lors de cette fête, l'empereur en personne se rendait à Tokyo, la ville où était tombé le 99ème empereur de Britannia. Le pire ayant jamais régné sur l'empire. Mais durant le vol, les flotteurs du vaisseau lâchaient les uns après les autres, faisant chuter l'appareil, qui s'écrasa. L'empereur survécu, mais il eut ensuite une tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne. Des soldats tentèrent de le tuer, mais furent abattu avant de réussir, après avoir été fouillé, les britanniens trouvèrent sur eux des instructions disant que L'empereur Louis devait mourir durant le trajet entre Pendragon et Tokyo. Les papiers trouver sur les assassins leur apprirent qu'ils étaient des soldats de la FNU, la Fédération des Nation Unis, la fédération fonder par Zéro pour lutter contre L'empire, qui à cette époque, était diriger par le Démoniaque Lelouch. Après cette attentat, tout s'enchaîna très vite, en quelques semaines, le monde était passé de paix à préparation à la guerre. En voyant ça arrivé, elle se rappela les mots que lui avait raconté sa mère, et réussit à retrouver la sphère, caché dans les tréfonds de Pendragon. Quand elle y arriva, elle ne fut guère accueillit. Personne ne vivait ni même ne gardait ce dédale de salles et de couloirs, tout était automatisé, les portes blindés ne répondait qu'au sang d'un membre de la famille impériale, et les défenses automatisés la laissèrent tranquille après une longue identification. Après avoir passé tout ça, elle arriva dans un long couloirs. Couloirs où des dizaines de portes blindées, digne de coffres forts suisse se succédaient, telle des poupées russes, avant de rendre sur une salle…vide, ou presque. Des centaines de tuyaux et de câbles traînaient au sol, allant tous vers le centre de la salle, là où une sphère de métal se trouvait, cette dernière était assez grande, faisant presque trois mètre de diamètres. Bon nombre de tuyaux s'y insérait, pour l'alimenter en énergie, ou en autre chose. Un tableau de commande était sur le devant de la sphère, lorsque Lilia s'y approcha et commença à enclencher l'ouverture, un message audio s'alluma.

**Ici Nunnaly vi Britannia, 100ème impératrice de l'Empire de Britannia, bien que je laisse ce message, je prie pour que personne n'aie à l'entendre. Si vous m'entendez, prenez bien garde à ce que je vais vous dire. Cette sphère ne doit être ouverte qu'en cas de danger extrême pour le monde. Ce qui s'y trouve est beaucoup trop dangereux pour être laissé en liberté, mais si le monde est menacé, ouvrez la sans hésitation. Si vous êtes là pour empêcher le monde de courir a sa perte, libérez le, et aidez le de votre mieux pour la sauvegarde de notre Monde. Je vous en prie, ne laissez pas ce qu'il a accompli être vain. Terminé.**

Après avoir écouté ce message, Lilia cessa d'essayer de l'ouvrir et réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le message indiquait qu'elle ne devait être ouverte qu'en cas de guerre, or même si elle menace, elle n'as pas encore éclater, devait elle attendre ? Ou l'ouvrir dès maintenant ? Elle décida de ne pas l'ouvrir dans l'immédiat, mais elle voulait transférer la sphère hors de ces espèces de catacombes. Elle mit beaucoup de temps, mais réussit à faire remonter la sphère à la surface, et à la faire sortir de la capitale Britannienne. Hélas, le second prince, Adrien ni Britannia, compris son manège, et la confronta afin de s'avoir ce qu'elle complotait. Elle du tout lui avouer pour que ce dernier l'aide, et quel aide ! Il lui permit d'emmener cette mystérieuse sphère sur la Station Emahyr, une copie conforme du Damoclès, en améliorer, mais sans le canon freya. Une fois à bord, elle fit installer la sphère au sommet de la station, dans la baie d'observation, sous un dôme transparent où l'on pouvait admirer le cosmos. Puis vint le moment de vérité, elle allait ouvrir la sphère. Elle se sentait nerveuse, ne sachant pas ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, des armes ? des informations ? Quelqu'un ? Cette idée la fit rire, comme si quelqu'un pouvait être la dedans, en tout cas, pas quelqu'un de vivant. Après avoir inspiré un grand coup, elle activa l'ouverture de la sphère métallique. Des verrous tournèrent, et bougèrent, se déverrouillant, des geysers de fumée émergèrent des tuyaux qui s'étaient défait. La sphère commença à s'ouvrir lentement, au début, elle ne voyait rien, mais ce qu'elle pensait impensable se produisit : elle vit soudainement un visage en émerger. Le visage d'un jeune homme, qui ne devait pas excéder la vingtaine, de très long cheveux noirs cascadait sur son dos, il était d'un teint d'albâtre, presque blanc, des yeux améthyste brillant, et il était vêtu d'un étrange vêtement, une espèce de camisole blanche. Il l'a regarda un moment, hagard, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, puis il se couvrit les yeux de ses mains pour les frotter, afin pour se réveiller peut être. Puis il parla, il demanda la raison de son réveil, elle se présenta, et lui expliqua la raison, ainsi que les mots transmit par sa famille. Il fut très surpris à ces mots, soudain, il sortit de la sphère, difficilement car il sembla avoir du mal à marcher ou même à ne pas tomber. Lilia l'aida à sortir puis à tenir debout. Quand il arriva à garder l'équilibre seul, elle le laissa, il commença à regarder autours de lui, cherchant à comprendre où il était, puis il aperçu la terre, avec les routes spatiales qui en faisait le tour, et comprenant où il se trouvait, plus ou moins. Il resta figé un moment, observant pensivement ce qu'il voyait. Lilia prit son courage à deux mains, et décida d'engager à nouveau la conversation. Elle chercha à connaître son nom, l'étrange jeune homme se couvrit à nouveau les yeux de l'une de ses mains, semblait réfléchir, puis se mit soudain a sourire, avant d'annoncer qu'il se nomme R.R. Elle fut un peu perplexe, ce n'était pas un nom, des abréviation de son nom peut être ? Il ne s'appelait quand même pas Roger Ricard ? Elle rejeta cette idée de sa tête, et l'entendit dire qu'il était curieux de savoir quel était le problème pour qu'il soit suffisamment important au point qu'il soit dérangé dans son sommeil. Elle lui expliqua donc la situation.

À la mort de l'empereur Lelouch, qui avait conquis le monde et essayé d'y régner en despote, les deux grands pays, le Saint Empire de Britannia, et la Fédération des Nations Unis, ne voulant plus revivre la guerre qu'ils venaient de terminé, s'étaient proposé un traité, permettant une paix durable. Malheureusement, quelqu'un semble avoir monté les pays l'un contre l'autre. La Fédération des Nation Unis avait déjà commencé à mettre en mouvement leurs armées, Britannia concentrait ses forces industrielles sur la guerre à venir. Lilia avait tenté de dissuader son père, Louis li Britannia, mais celui ci était totalement absorbé par les préparatifs de guerre, ainsi que tous les autres princes et princesses de la famille, trop occuper a chercher un moyen d'être le favoris au trône.

-Je vois, dit R.R pensif, donc la FNU (Fédération des Nation Unis) et Britannia ont commencé à se faire la guerre soudainement.

-Oui, mon père et ma famille sont sourds à mes paroles, et je ne sais plus quoi faire, mais d'après ma mère, tu saurais comment y mettre un terme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hé bien peut-être, mais il me faudrait plus de détails pour ça.

-Je ne connais pas vraiment les détails, tout ce que je sais, c'est que chaque pays a subit de grave attaque, et quels proviennent d'un autre pays. Britannia a subit un attentat qui a bien faillit tué mon père, et tout les éléments indiques que c'est la FNU qui est coupable, qui elle, a perdu plusieurs personnalité politique importante dans des "accidents" et ils tiennent l'Empire pour coupable, avec des preuves à l'appuie.

-Et vous avez vraiment commis ces assassinats ? demanda R.R d'un ton soupçonneux.

-J'ai posé la question à mon père, et il dit qu'il n'aurait jamais ordonné un acte aussi ignoble.

-Et tu n'as pas cherché plus loin ?

-Mais où pourrais je trouver des réponses ? Comment savoir si ceux que je questionne ne vont pas informer mon père, ou pire les responsables de ces attentats ?

-Il suffit de commencer par ceux que l'on pense ne pas pouvoir être dedans.

-Comme qui ?

-Avant de répondre, j'ai besoin de quelques réponses encore. L'Empire a t-il encore des colonie Aréa ?

-Nous avons encore des colonies, mais nous avons cesser de les appeler Aréa, nous leur avons rendu leurs liberté.

-Bien, ensuite, est-ce que Zéro est toujours là ?

-Oui, l'Ordre des Chevalier Noir existe toujours et sert de médiateur entre les pays. Ils essaient de calmer La FNU et Britannia, mais sans grand succès. En ce moment, une délégation de l'Ordre est à Pendragon et essais de convaincre mon père de discuter plutôt que d'entamer une Guerre.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vais t'aider, pour commencer, ce serait intéressant de rencontrer les chevaliers, mais je n'agirai pas moi même, ce sera à toi de le faire.

-A moi, mais pourquoi ? C'est pour que tu prennes les choses en main que je t'ai réveillé, répondit Lilia, surprise de cette condition.

-Désolé, mais je n'ai jamais demandé à être libéré, rappela R.R, j'étais sensé resté scellé à l'intérieur pour l'éternité, en me réveillant, tu me donne une chance de me racheter, mais ce monde n'est plus le mien. C'est à toi d'agir, mais je t'aiderai dans l'ombre.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérais, soupira Lilia.

-Et je n'ai jamais dis que je t'aiderai gratuitement, ajouta R.R.

-Comment ça ?

-Je te propose un contrat, je t'aide et je peux t'offrir un pouvoir pouvant t'aider, et en contre parti, tu devras prendre mon Code, dit R.R en montre l'emblème sur son front.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, mais tu risque de trouve le prix très lourd, tu comprendras quand je réclamerais mon dû, dit Lelouch avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer, mais d'accord, j'accepte, dit Lilia à contrecœur, avec une pointe d'appréhension.

-Bien, dans ce cas, approche.

Lorsque Lilia fut assez proche, R.R tendit sa main et touche son front de son index. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante transperça la tête de Lilia, elle tomba à genou et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Oui c'est assez désagréable, j'ai du restructurer ton cerveau pour pouvoir lui permettre d'utiliser le Geass.

-Le…Geass ? demanda Lilia.

-Le Geass, aussi appelé "le pouvoir des Roi", est le pouvoir contenu dans mon Code. Celui ci me donne la capacité de donner le Geass à qui je veux, et me rend également invulnérable aux effets du Geass, et accessoirement parfaitement immortel. Maintenant, tu possède également ce pouvoir.

-Mais quels capacités me donne t-il ?

-Je l'ignore, chaque pouvoir est unique, le Geass permet d'influencer le cerveau humain et il y a des milliers de manière de s'y prendre, alors les geass sont assez varié. Mais tu le découvrira bien assez tôt.

À Pendragon.

Dans la salle du trône, Maxime, le diplomate dépêché par l'Ordre, tentait de convaincre l'Empereur Louis de ne pas se lancer dans une guerre sans avoir réfléchit au conséquence.

-Majesté, je vous en prie, réfléchissez encore un peu s'il vous plait, une guerre serais désastreux pour le monde, on ne peut pas se permettre de retomber dans une guerre mondiale comme il y a trois siècles, dis Maxime d'une voix ferme.

-Silence, c'est tout réfléchit, d'abord la FNU a tenté de m'assassiner, et ensuite, elle m'accuse d'avoir fait tuer plusieurs hommes politiques, c'en est trop, s'ils veulent la guerre, ils vont l'avoir, répondit Louis.

-Ecoutez moi, tous cela est un coup monté, quelqu'un cherche à monter les pays les uns contre les autres, toutes ces attaques sont arrivées presque en même temps, avec à chaque fois des preuves désignant un pays. Je le répète, c'est un coup monté, c'est évident !

-Dans ce cas, connaissez vous les responsables ? demanda l'Empereur d'une voix menaçant ?

-Hélas non…Pas encore, mais nous mettons tous en œuvres pour les découvrir, répondit Maxime.

-Hé bien cherchez, et ne revenez me voir que lorsque vous les aurez percés à jour. Sur ce je vous demande de prendre congé, j'ai une guerre à préparer, termina Louis, avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Maxime s'inclina à contrecoeur et quitta la salle. À l'entrée du palais, les autres chevaliers l'attendais.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda l'un d'eux.

-Comme nous le craignons, Ce vieux imbécile croit dur comme fer que les attaques viennent vraiment du voisin, il ne sait pas lire entre les lignes.

-Bah, ça s'est passé comme ça pour les autres dirigeants également, à croire qu'ils attendaient une opportunité pour se faire la guerre, après de trois siècle d'abstinence…railla un autre.

-Tant pis pour cette fois, mais on ne lâchera pas le morceau aussi facilement, la paix est trop précieuse, et il va falloir attendre qu'ils l'aient perdu pour s'en rendre compte. Rentrons au QG faire notre rapport à Zéro.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écouler depuis sa libération, R.R explora le vaisseau dans lequel il s'était réveiller en compagnie de Lilia.

-C'est étrange, remarqua R.R, ce vaisseau ressemble beaucoup au Système Damoclès.

-Effectivement, il a été construit sur les plans du Damoclès, mais il n'est équipé du canon à Freya, après la guerre, son utilisation a été interdite, et son secret de fabrication est gardé secret par l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs.

-L'Ordre semble avoir prit de l'importance depuis mon scellement.

-Oui, il possède des comptoirs un peu partout dans le monde, mais son véritable quartier général se situe dans une forteresse sous marine très importante. L'Ordre est reconnu comme Etat neutre, au même titre que la Suisse. Néanmoins, leur armée peut rivaliser avec celle des grands pays.

-Je vois, ils sont plus que des médiateurs dans ce cas.

-Ils n'ont jamais utiliser leurs forces pour leurs intérêts, ils l'utilisent pour aider les pays en difficulté, notamment des pays d'Afrique qui ne font partie d'aucun Bloc.

R.R hocha de la tête comme acquiescement , il semblait pensif.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Mm ? Je réfléchissait juste. Le niveau technologique semble être beaucoup plus élevé, remarqua t-il.

-Effectivement, les vaisseaux spatiaux ont beaucoup évolué, et nous ont permit d'aller sur les planètes "habitable", telle que Mars, Pluton, et les satellites des géantes gazeuse comme Jupiter, d'ailleurs, Titan est le dernier en date à avoir été colonisé.

-Tous les pays ont des colonies extraterrestres ?

-Oui, mais c'est Britannia qui en a le plus, il faut dire qu'après la guerre, c'est nous qui avions la technologie la plus élevée et notre pays n'était pas ruiné, comme c'était la cas de la plupart des pays de la FNU, bien qu'ils soient remonté en quelques décennies.

-Donc la guerre ne se limitera pas sur la Terre, ça va s'étendre à tout le système solaire.

-En effet, une guerre totale aujourd'hui serait un désastre encore plus grand qu'il y a trois siècles, c'est dire, dit Lilia d'une voix avec une certaine anxiété.

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir empêcher cette guerre. Une fois démarré, il sera encore plus difficile, voir impossible à arrêter.

-Mais comment faire ?

-S'il y a vraiment quelqu'un derrière ces attaques, il va falloir le trouver, pour le montrer au grand jour, ainsi, les pays n'auront plus de raisons de se faire la guerre.

-Ça ne va pas être facile à faire.

-Je n'ai pas dit que ça le serait, dit R.R, mais seul, on aura jamais le temps d'y arriver, il va nous falloir de l'aide, et je crois que l'Ordre est le bon moyen de trouver les responsables.

-Le problème, c'est qu'ils n'accepteront jamais de nous laisser rentrer dans leur QG, même voir Zéro est devenu impossible, ils se sont renfermés aux fils des ans, et la plupart de gens les voient désormais comme des élitistes, qui veulent rester dans un club fermé.

-Hé bien nous allons entrer dans ce "club", bien sûr, tu devras prendre une autre identité, de même pour moi, et nous utiliseront leurs ressources pour notre enquête.

-Le problème, c'est que l'on ne rentre plus dans l'ordre facilement, il y a encore un demi siècle, on pouvait y rentrer facilement, mais aujourd'hui, c'est presque impossible de rentrer sans recommandation d'un membre, remarqua Lilia.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail. Où sont les endroits de recrutement ? Dans les comptoirs ?

-Oui, il y en a dans toutes les grandes villes.

-Bien, dans ce cas, partons pour aller à l'un de ses comptoirs, mais pas à celui de Pendragon, tu serais immédiatement reconnu là bas, il vaut mieux aller dans une ville le plus loin de Britannia, comme aux Japon par exemple, Tokyo doit avoir un comptoir non ?

-Evidemment, c'est le pays où l'Ordre a vu le jour.

-Bien dans ce cas, partons pour le Japon.

-Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais je ne suis pas prête.

-Le temps presse, prends ce que tu as sous la main, ainsi que de l'argent, pour nos faux papiers d'identités, et on pars pour Tokyo.

To be continued


	3. Départ

Chapitre 3

Départ

Au QG de l'Ordre

Maxime entre dans le bureau de Zéro.

-Je viens au rapport, dit-il après avoir salué.

-Tu as fait vite, alors qu'en est-il ?

-Comme nous le craignons, l'Empereur est sourd à nos paroles et semble plus que pressé de rentrer en guerre.

-Je vois, nous avons tous essayé de les raisonner mais en vain, soupira Zéro.

-Oui, la guerre semble inévitable, dire que la paix a perduré durant trois cents ans, j'aurais espéré que dure éternellement.

-Hélas, rien n'est éternel en ce bas monde, dit tristement Zéro. Nous allons observer les événements se dérouler et continuer à enquêter sur ces attaques, espérons que nous trouverons quelques chose de solide pour arrêter cette folie.

R.R marchait vite dans les couloirs, Lilia avait du mal à le suivre.

-R.R, attend moi, on ne peut pas partir comme ça, si je disparais sans motif, mon père me fera rechercher, dit Lilia, qui réussi à arriver à sa hauteur.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna R.R. Dans ce cas, il va falloir te faire passer pour morte.

-Comment ?

-Comment ? C'est très simple, on simule un accident mortelle où la découverte du corps est longue voir impossible, c'est tout, expliqua simplement R.R.

-Non, je voulais dire, comment peux tu penser à un tel procéder ? s'insurgea Lilia.

-Parce que c'est un moyen simple d'agir dans l'ombre. J'en sais quelque chose, marmonna t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Rien, on va faire ça rapidement, d'autant plus que nous sommes dans l'espace, ce sera plus facile. On va prendre un vaisseau petit, pour passer inaperçu, puis on fera sauter cette station.

-Quoi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, cria Lilia en se plantant devant lui.

-On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'œuf, pour que ça ai des chances de marcher, il ne faut pas y aller de main morte, et puis plus c'est gros, mieux ça passe non ? dit il avec un petit sourire.

Lilia recule d'horreur, choqué par ses dires.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre. On ne peux pas obtenir la paix avec de telle procéder !

-Bien sûr que si, dit R.R, très sérieux, cette méthode à fait ses preuves il y a trois siècle.

R.R eu un petit rire mélancolique.

-Si tu savais toutes les vies qui ont dû être sacrifié pour que la paix arrive, et elle n'a durée que trois siècles, seulement, dit R.R d'un ton las.

-Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, il y a des centaines de personnes ici, on ne peut pas les sacrifiés. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui décide, tu es juste là en renfort.

-C'est vrai, c'est toi qui décide, dit docilement R.R. Alors, que fait on ? Je pense tout de même que te faire passer pour morte est la meilleure solution.

Lilia réfléchit un instant.

-Je n'ai pas encore d'idée, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

-Comme tu veux, mais n'oublie pas que le temps presse, dit R.R. Sur ce si tu pouvais m'indiquer où je peux aller dormir.

-Tu dors depuis des siècles, et tu veux encore te reposer ?

-Je réfléchit mieux allonger, et puis, je dois avouer que je ressent une certaine mélancolie.

-Je vois. Suis moi.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle l'amena dans une chambre.

-Elle est voisine à la mienne, d'ailleurs c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, tu veux quelque chose de particulier ?

R.R réfléchit un instant.

-Je voudrais une pizza.

-Une pizza ! Je m'attendais à tout, mais pas à ça. Pourquoi une pizza ? Sans vouloir être indiscrète.

R.R eu un faible sourire.

-Disons qu'une amie aimait beaucoup ça, alors j'en voudrais en manger une, en souvenir d'elle.

Quelque part, des êtres de l'ombre s'agites.

-Alors, vous l'avez localisé ?

-Oui, elle se trouve actuellement sur le vaisseau britannien en orbite, d'après nos sources, elle a emmené quelque chose de gros, qui se trouvait dans les sous sols du palais impérial.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, il va falloir agir, j'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas encore ouverte.

R.R était allongé, digérant sa pizza, il passait en revue les derniers évènements. La suite risque d'être encore pire que la guerre qu'il a mené, elle n'allait plus ce limiter à la planète, mais au système solaire entier…Et cette fois, Elle ne sera pas là pour l'apaiser. Au contr aire, maintenant, c'est à lui de soutenir et de conseiller, il n'agissait plus directement.

Une secousse violente le tira de ses pensées, puis une deuxième, un troisième, les lumières s'éteignirent, à part les lumières de secours, et une alarme retentit. R.R sorti de sa chambre, et faillit percuter Lillia.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Nous sommes attaqués par un groupe inconnu, ils nous ont pris par surprise et ont réussi à pénétrer nos défenses, et maintenant, ils sont à l'intérieur de la station, repondit elle, paniquée.

-Du calme, la rassura R.R, vient avec moi, il faut faire quelque chose avant de partir.

Ils foncèrent tous les deux dans les couloirs. Il se souvenait encore de Damoclès, et si cette station avait été bien construite selon les plans, il trouverait facilement la salle des machines. Il atteint les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant hors service, et descendit rapidement. Ils entendirent des cries, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout en bas, ils virent des soldats de la station se battre contre des inconnus, probablement les intrus. Les soldats furent décimé, les intrus foncèrent vers les escaliers.

-Reste là, ne bouge pas ! dit R.R d'un ton ferme à Lilia.

Puis, R.R prit une arme et apparu devant les intrus. Ils furent surpris une seconde, mais le mitraillèrent la seconde suivante. Il fut projeter contre le mur, et retomba au sol. Les intrus le regardèrent un moment. Lillia du se retenir pour ne pas crier, en observant la scène.

-D'où il sort celui là ? Quel drôle de vêtement.

Ils s'apprettaient à continuer leur chemin, lorsqu'ils se figèrent. Le cadavre devant eux bougeait.

-Hé bien, j'espérait que ça me tuerait, mais il semblerait que cela ne soit pas suffisant, dit R.R avec tristesse en se relevant.

-Mais qui c'est ce type ! crièrent les intrus.

Ils levèrent leurs fusils, mais R.R visa et tira, les abattants les uns après les autres, il se fit encore blesser par les tirs, mais c'est négligeable.

Lilia était littéralement terrifiée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, au point qu'elle tomba à la renverse et recula jusqu'au mur lorsqu'elle vit R.R s'approcher d'elle.

-Co…Comment peut tu être encore en vie avec tout les coups que tu as pris.

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis un parfait immortel

-Tu…Tu est un monstre.

-En effet, le simple fait d'être immortel fait de moi un monstre, je suppose que l'on peut m'appeler ainsi.

Ils se regardèrent, en silence.

-D…Désolé, je ne voulait pas t'insulter, je…Balbutia Lilia.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais rappelle toi que tu possède un pouvoir aussi inhumain que le mien, tu es donc un monstre toi aussi selon tes propres termes.

Sur ce, R.R tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la salle des Machines, laissant Lillia en plan.

-Voyons, où est il ? marmonna R.R en cherchant.

Puis il s'arrêta net.

-Là !

Il se précipita et enclencha une manette. Puis tourna les talons en courants, prenant la main de Lillia au passage.

-Où va tu maintenant ?

-Aux capsules de sauvetages.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs, enjambant les cadavres de membres d'équipage et d'intrus. Soudain un détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur un groupe d'ennemi, ces derniers braquèrent leurs armes et tirèrent. Lilia cria, mais survécu grâce à R.R qui l'avait protégé de son corps, puis s'écroula.

-R.R ! cria t-elle.

-Tirez pas ! C'est la Princesse, dit l'un des ennemi. On l'emmène avec nous.

-Non, ne m'approchez pas ! hurla t-elle en reculant.

-On est pas patient, tu viens, ou on te casse les bras et les jambes et on te traîne derrière nous.

-Non !

Sous le coup de la peur, Lilia activa son Geass, ce dernier lui donnait le pouvoir de se faire passer où en n'importe qui, mais aussi faire passe quelqu'un d'autre, autrement dit, l'hypnose absolue. Son pouvoir fonctionnait par effet de zone ciblé. Elle embrouilla l'esprit des intrus, et leurs fit croirent qu'ils étaient entouré de soldat britannien. Ils tirèrent sur tous ce qu'ils voyaient, et s'entretuèrent. Lillia survécu en se mettant à plat ventre. Puis elle ce rendit compte du carnage qu'elle a provoqué, et grimaça de dégoût.

-Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu t'es servi du Geass.

Elle se retourna et vit R.R se relever.

-Je t'ai cru mort.

-Ça aurait été trop beau, mais on peut toujours rêvé, dit il.

R.R regarda les soldats et se tourna vers Lilia.

-Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que j'ai fait croire à chacun d'eux que les trois autres étaient des soldats britanniens, et ils se sont entretués.

-Pas mal, moi aussi j'ai utilisé le Geass pour la première fois dans une telle situation, être en danger de mort, ça aide apparemment.

Puis il se leva rapidement et aida Lilia a se mettre debout.

-Vient, il faut partir d'ici, vite !

Ils arrivèrent dans une capsule de sauvetage, et partir. Une vingtaine de secondes après leur départ, la station explosa, ils furent très secouer, encore plus que lorsque la capsule entra dans l'atmosphère, ils atterrirent dans un endroit très éloigner de la civilisation. Quand ils furent sorti de la capsule, Lilia hurla sur R.R.

-C'est toi qui l'a fait sauté n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu es allé à la salle des moteurs.

-J'ai sauté sur l'occasion, maintenant, tu peux te considérer comme morte, on va pouvoir avancé.

-Je t'ai pourtant dit que j'allais trouver une autre solution non ?

-C'était avant cette attaque, ça a changé la donne.

R.R s'éloigna, cherchant à comprendre où ils étaient tombés. Lilia était assise par terre, tremblante. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent quand R.R revint.

-Je crois que nous sommes tombés en France.

-En France, c'est loin de Britannia, dit elle maussade.

-Tant mieux, j'ai dans l'idée que nos ennemis en vienne. Allez debout, nous sommes tombés à côté de Lion, on va prendre l'avion et allez à Tokyo.

-Mais comment allons nous payer nos billets.

-La dessus je compte sur ton pouvoir.

-Comment ça ?

-Ton pouvoir est l'hypnose absolue non ? Tu n'aura qu'a faire en sorte qu'ils pensent qu'on les paies.

-Ce n'est pas très honnêtes.

R.R s'esclaffa.

-Tu viens de tuer des centaines de personnes, et tu t'inquiète pour ça ? Tu es très étrange.

-Comment ose tu dire ça, c'est toi qui l'a fait exploser ! fulmina Lilia.

-Oui, mais c'est toi qui m'as libéré, donc tu en es la cause, dit tranquillement R.R avec un petit sourire sadique.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je vais te remettre dans ta bulle et t'envoyer au fond des océans !

-Fais donc, je ne demandais pas mieux, répondit il d'un air mélancolique.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Lilia reprit la parole.

-Oublions ça, en route, on a du chemin à faire.

_-Ça fait plaisir de la voir enfin se prendre en main_, pensa R.R


	4. Long voyage

Voilà la suite qui arrive boooooooocoup plus tôt que prévu XD.

Chapitre 4

Long Voyage

Après quelques heures de marches et deux autres de voitures, R.R. et Lilia arrivèrent aux abords de Lyon.

_Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je ferais de l'auto-stop_, pensa Lilia.

-Que veux tu, il faut faire des "sacrifices", dit R.R., qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. Au moins, ton pouvoir nous a été très utile, on a pu avoir des vêtements civil gratuitement, et puis c'est pratique de se faire passer pour des "filles sexy légèrement vêtu", on a pas attendu longtemps avant que quelqu'un nous prennent en voiture.

-Tu parles, mais toi tu n'as rien fait, j'ai du rester concentrer continuellement pour que l'hypnose perdurent, sans compter que j'ai du garder en tête les images des filles en question, et avoir ça en tête pendant deux heures est très…énervant.

-Oui oui, j'ai compris.

Après une demi-heure de monorail, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport.

-Bien nous y voici, fit R.R. Il se tourna vers Lilia. Alors, as tu réussi à imaginer quelque chose de convaincant ?

-Oui…je crois, dit elle en hésitant.

-Il faut être certain ! On a pas le droit à l'approximation.

-Oui ça ira, fit elle d'une voix sûr.

-Je préfère ça, partir perdant est tout sauf la bonne attitude, fit R.R. en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Dans l'aéroport, un technicien de surface, au comportement douteux, surveille les allers et venus. En voyant entré une jeune femme et un homme aux cheveux très longs, il reconnu la cible.

-Allo, ici No457, la cible est dans l'aéroport Nord.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux guichets, Lilia activa son Geass, et montra de l'argent imaginaire au vendeur, ce dernier sembla être convaincu, et leur donna leurs billets.

-Et voilà, c'était pas si difficile, dit R.R. d'une voix satisfaite.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment pour, c'est du vol.

-Oui, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, "la fin justifie les moyens" comme je dis toujours, fit il avec un sourire narquois.

_Dieu, que je le hais, je vais le lui faire avalez son sourire un jour_, pensa Lilia avec colère.

-Notre avion pour Tokyo part dans 3 heures, allons boire un coup, proposa R.R.

-Si tu veux, mais pas question d'hypnotiser les serveurs, c'est clair ? dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

-Si ça peut t'aider à mieux dormir la nuit.

20 minutes plus tard, ils sont attablés à une table dans un bistro près du tableau d'affichage, afin de ne pas rater leur avion.

-Bon, et si tu m'expliquais ce que tu avais derrière la tête.

R.R. ne l'entendit pas tout de suite, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Mort. Ils sont tous morts, après trois siècles, plus personne de sa connaissance ne vit aujourd'hui, il n'a que Lilia, cette fille un peu idiote. D'ailleurs, quand il y pense, elle a le physique de Nunnaly, mais l'intelligence de Euphémia, jolie mélange.

-Héé, tu m'entends ? Je te parle, fit Lilia en lui passant la main devant les yeux.

-Hum ? Pardon, je pensais à autre chose.

-Alors ? Tu m'expliques ton plan ? redemande t-elle.

-Non non non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, fit R.R. avec la main, c'est toi qui élabore le plan, et moi je conseille.

-Très bien, quel plan me conseille tu ?

R.R. la regarda avec à la fois frustration et lassitude.

-Bon, je vais te le dire, mais il faudra bien que tu te débrouille un jour.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et prit un air concentré.

-Pour commencer, il semble évident que la personne qui a fait ces coups montés est extérieurs aux deux superpuissances…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Lilia curieuse.

-Laisse moi finir, je répondrai aux questions ensuite. Bon, je disais qu'elle ne devait appartenir à aucune des deux, mais c'est juste une intuition, je n'ai pas de preuve, mais elle est appuyée par le fait que l'Ordre se soit refermé. Nous allons donc enquêter sur l'Ordre depuis l'intérieur, si cela ne vient pas de lui, on cherchera ailleurs.

-Où ailleurs ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, ça dépendra de ce que nous trouverons sur place. Mais je te préviens, ce sera une infiltration très longue, on y sera pour des semaines, voir des mois au pire.

-Quoi ! Mais on a pas autant de temps devant nous !s'écria t-elle.

-Chuut idiote ! baisse le ton, tu veux qu'on se fasse remarquer ? lui dit il en mettant son index devant sa bouche.

Lilia se calma, et parla presque en chuchotant.

-Comment va t-on faire, c'est beaucoup trop long.

-Je sais, mais j'ai bien dit au pire. A toi de te débrouiller pour qu'on y passe le moins de temps possible.

-Evidemment, parce que c'est ma "mission", c'est ça ? fit elle sarcastiquement.

-Entre autre, mais surtout parce que tu possède le Geass, ça ira beaucoup plus vite.

-Attend, tu ne possède pas le Geass ?

-Non, je l'ai perdu au profit du Code, j'ai échangé le pouvoir de l'Obéissance absolue contre l'Immortalité. Je ne sais pas lequel est le mieux à vrai dire.

-Il n'y a donc que moi qui possède se pouvoir de manipulation mentale, le "pouvoir du Roi" c'est bien comme ça que tu l'as appelé ?

-Oui, après, si tu fais augmenter la puissance de ton Geass jusqu'à son paroxysme, tu pourras obtenir le Code du Geass, qui pourrait presque être appelé le "pouvoir de Dieu" non ? dit il avec un sourire nostalgique.

-Bon, j'ai bien compris le plan d'infiltration, mais et sinon, comment on y rentre ?

-…

-Alors ?

-Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore. Il me manque des éléments. Il va falloir que je vois le terrain pour me faire une idée.

-Je vois, fit elle, perplexe. Si tu le dit. Mais maintenant parlons un peu de toi. Tu m'a dit t'appeler R.R. Mais sinon, qui es tu vraiment ? Comment t'es tu retrouvé enfermé dans cette sphère ? Tu serais un criminel ?

-Un criminel ? R.R. ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Tu pose de ces questions idiote parfois. Crois tu vraiment que ta famille voudrait qu'un criminel soi relâché si la paix était brisée ?

-Hem…C'est juste, répondit Lilia gêné. Alors dans ce cas, répond moi.

-Hé bien en vérité…

R.R. n'eu pas le temps de finir que quatre hommes plutôt costaud vint vers eux et les encerclèrent.

-Suivez nous, dit l'un d'eux d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discutions.

-Et pourquoi on le ferai ? demanda l'immortel d'un ton sec.

Le coup parti de nulle part et R.R. ne le vit pas du tout venir. La balle lui transperça la tête, et il s'effondra comme une masse par terre. Les quelques clients hurlèrent et le patron du café sorti un fusil de derrière le comptoir, mais l'un des hommes l'abattu avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ce qui fit taire les clients qui se mirent tous face contre terre.

-Si tu veux pas finir comme ces deux idiots, je te conseille de nous suivre.

Lilia regarda le corps inerte de R.R. et senti quelque chose monter, elle regarda les quatre d'un œil noir. Puis son œil gauche se mit à flamboyer.

Il regarda cette fille, qu'est ce qu'elle avait a les regarde comme ça, elle voulait déguster elle aussi ? Il avait juste à l'emmener à l'arrière boutique en lui donne une dizaine de minutes et elle reviendrai beaucoup plus docile. Soudainement tous devint noir autour d'eux. L'obscurité totale, il ne voyait plus rien, soudain un monstre hideux apparu, puis un autre, et enfin un troisième. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers lui, il en tua un avec une demie douzaine de balle, le deuxième le chargea, il esquiva en partie, mais perdit son bras gauche. Criant de douleur, il tua le deuxième avec ses dernières balles, mais le dernier lui sauta au cou et l'égorgea d'un coup de mâchoire.

Dans la réalité, le "combat" fut tout autre, les quatre poussèrent des cries en courant dans tous les sens en tirant au hasard, et se tuèrent en se tirant une balle dans la tête.

_Très efficace ce pouvoir, je dois bien l'admettre_, ce dit Lilia, mais en regardant les cadavres, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un haut le cœur.

-Je vois que tu t'en ai tiré, très impressionnant.

Elle sursauta, puis vit R.R. lui sourire, allongé dans une mare de son propre sang.

-Très franchement, je me voyais déjà entre de courir après ces hommes pour te délivrer, dit il en se relevant, puis il se gratta la tête. Ça fait quand même mal, je me demande combien de neurones j'ai perdu avec ça.

-Très drôle.

-C'était un compliment, idiote.

Puis ils se rendirent compte que les survivants les regardaient interloqués.

-Je crois que nous ferions mieux de partir, je crois qu'on a attiré un peu trop l'intention, fit Lilia anxieuse, partons avant que les autorités n'arrivent, je n'ai pas envie de leur explique.

Mais R.R. ne semblait pas l'écouter, et se pressa à fouiller les corps de leurs agresseurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait, cria Lilia en le tirant, il faut qu'on parte.

-C'est bon on peut y aller.

Ils prirent leurs bagages et filèrent. Il était d'ailleurs temps, car leur avion partait dans trente minutes.

-Attend moi je reviens, fit R.R. et il parti vers les toilettes.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne ressorte les cheveux mouillés et les vêtements changé.

-Voilà, maintenant, j'ai un peu moins l'apparence de quelqu'un qui s'est fait tiré dessus.

Après avoir passé la douane, Lilia utilisa bien sûr son pouvoir pour faire avancer les choses on connais les douaniers, ils firent embarquer leurs bagages et montèrent dans l'avion. Une fois assis, ils purent souffler.

-Ouf, heureusement que j'ai pu utiliser mon pouvoir sur eux, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'ils me fasse une fouille corporelle.

R.R. garda la silence.

-Au faite, que cherchait tu en fouillant les corps tout a l'heure ?

-Je cherchait des indices sur nos agresseurs.

-Et…

-Je n'ai rien trouvé, pas de papier ou d'effet personnel rien, juste un portable avec un seul message dessus.

-Tu peux me le montrer ?

R.R. lui tendit un bout de papier.

-J'ai jeté le portable après avoir noté son contenu, afin qu'on ne puisse pas nous suivre, même si je doute que ça les décourage.

"_Vous devez capturer un jeune homme aux cheveux noir très long, et une jeune femme au cheveux châtain, ce sont presque encore des ado, ils sont dans le bar MOD'S en face du panneaux d'affichage centrale de la gare, vous pouvez abattre l'homme, mais il faut la femme vivante. N'échouez pas !"_

-C'est assez inquiétant.

-En effet, surtout quand on sait qu'ils savaient où on était exactement alors qu'on venait à peine d'arriver, ce qui veux dire qu'ils avaient des espions parmi les gens de l'aéroport. Il va falloir redoubler de prudence. 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, leur avion décolla.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu allais dire tout a l'heure avant que l'on soit interrompu.

-Hum ? Quoi tout à l'heure ? j'ai parlé de quelque chose ? Excuse moi, la balle m'a un peu brouillé la mémoire.

-Ça va, j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas en parler.

R.R. eut un petit sourire.

_Je te le dirais peut-être…un jour._

Très loin de là.

-Je suis désolé, ils n'ont pas réussi à capturer la fille vivante.

-Quelle bandes d'incapables, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils ont décollé pour Tokyo !

L'ombre fit les cent pas un instant.

-Bon nous pouvons toujours les capturer, ils devront faire escale à Bombay. Il faut les capturer à ce moment-là.

Voilà, c'est finit pour cette fois. Ouf, j'ai terminé de l'écrire à 3h30 du mat, j'assure (^_^).


	5. Escale dangereuse

Certains pourrait ce dire que le caractère de R.R. ne colle pas vraiment avec le Lelouch que nous connaissons tous. Pour explication, disons qu'il a acquit un certain "détachement" avec la réalité, un peu comme C.C. ce qui lui a presque donné des cheveux blanc dans certaines situation (comme par exemple C.C. sortant pour aller voir la pizza géante mdr). Mais il retrouvera son véritable caractère quand la situation l'exigera.

Ah, et je dois avouer que la tranche d'âge de cette fanfic va monter. Etant un fan des Seinen un peu cru (genre Berserk, qui n'hésite pas à montrer des truc érotique ou des scène très gore) je vais en rajouter un peu, pas trop quand même rassurez vous.

Chapitre 5

Escale dangereuse

Après 8 heures de vol (Ils s'étaient tous les deux mis en classe affaire, Lilia était quand une princesse, faut pas l'oublier), ils atterrirent à Bombay. Après être descendu de l'appareil, ils se rendirent dans le hall central, l'aéroport avait vraiment l'air antique par rapport aux aéroports Britannien ou même Européen. Surtout que l'Inde, c'est très peuplé, et donc l'aéroport l'était tout autant. La chaleur était étouffante, il faisait extrêmement humide, ajouté que c'était bondé de monde, ça devient rapidement invivable. Lilia transpirait à grosse goutte, de même que R.R. mais il semblait s'en accommoder.

-Quelle chaleur ! Allons vite nous trouver un coin au frais, fit la princesse en cherchant un bar des yeux.

-C'est une bonne idée, concèda R.R.

Après 5 bonnes minutes de recherche, ils trouvèrent un bar…bondé, quelle surprise.

-Bon que fait on ? C'est pareil ici que dehors, fit remarquer l'immortel.

-Tant pis, j'ai envie de boire quelque chose, cette chaleur me donne soif.

R.R. trouva une table dans un coin au fond de la salle, avec une vu imprenable sur l'entrée, afin de voir venir d'éventuel ennemis comme ceux de la dernière fois. La salle en question était relativement grande, les tables étaient très proche les une des autres, heureusement, il y avait une petite allée pour circuler. Il y avait beaucoup de fumé (apparemment, la réglementation sur le tabac n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'ici), il y avait plusieurs moulins à vent au plafond qui brassaient l'air. La grande majorité était des hommes, mais il y avait quelques femmes. Lilia était allé commander, bien qu'elle fut réticente, le possesseur du Code la convainquit que ça lui permettrai de mieux se fondre dans la masse, elle revient au bout de dix minutes, exténué d'avoir attendu tout ce temps dans cette chaleur moite.

-Bon sang, quelle horreur cette attente, plusieurs m'ont même mit la main aux fesses, si seulement je savais lesquelles c'était, fulmina Lilia.

-Normal, tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais il y a une pénurie de femme en Inde, étant donné que les parents ne veulent que des garçons, expliqua R.R. en buvant son coca.

-Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas de filles.

-Pour des raisons monétaires. Tu sais sûrement que quand un homme et une femme se marie, les parents de la marier doivent verser une dot, sans compter que la femme part avec l'homme chez les parents de ce dernier. Les parents de l'homme auront leur fils et leur belle fille pour s'occuper d'eux, tandis que les parents de la fille seront seuls.

-C'est un peu idiot non ?

-Ce n'est pas à nous de juger.

-Peu importe, que fait on si jamais on nous attaque à nouveau ?

-Dans un lieu bondé comme celui ci, aucune chance.

-On n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance dernièrement.

-Effectivement, mais que ça ne te rende pas pessimiste, lui dit R.R. avec un petit sourire en coin.

Deux hommes, posté près du bar attendait, puis leur radio grésilla.

-Au rapport.

-Nous les avons suivis jusqu'à un bar, mais ce dernier un archi bondé, rendant toute intervention impossible.

-Bon, attendez qu'ils sortent pour les capturer. Si l'homme résiste, abattez le, mais ne blessez pas la femme.

-Reçu 5 sur 5, on reste en stand by.

Après avoir coupé la transmission, l'un d'eux remarqua un homme bizarre.

-Hé, tu l'as vu celui là, fit il avec un petit rire moqueur, il doit avoir drôlement chaud.

Entrant dans un bar, un homme bizarre, vêtu d'un gros manteau apparu. R.R. le remarqua tout de suite, l'homme en manteau portait également un couvre chef qui lui cachait le visage. Lorsqu'il enleva ce dernier, l'immortel tiqua, il avait déjà vu ce barbu. Plus précisément sur un avis de recherche, indiquant que c'était un dangereux terroriste. R.R. avait tendance à penser que les gouvernements exagérait sur le terme "terroriste". Mais là, il ne peut rien dire, car l'homme en relevant son manteau, montrant une rangé de C4 cria : Que personne ne bouge, ceci une prise d'otage !

Tout le monde sursauta. Les femmes crièrent en se cachant, idem pour Lilia. R.R. quand à lui, pesta.

_Effectivement, on a VRAIMENT pas de chance_, pensa t-il.

-Vous allez tous vous éloigné de la sortie, et plus vite que ça !

Tous le monde ce précipita dans le fond, Lilia et notre cher immortel se retrouvèrent bloquer entre un mur de béton et un autre de chair.

-Bon sang, on va pas s'en sortir, dit elle en pleurant.

-Mais si, vois le bon côté, tu as un mur de corps pour te protéger en cas d'explosion, dit R.R. avec un petit sourire.

-Arrête avec tes remarques immondes, fit Lilia avec un regard noir.

-Ça va, j'ai compris, je voulais juste te détendre.

-Bien, fit le kamikaze. Il regarda le patron, qui était mort de peur. Maintenant, tu va appelé les flics, et leur dire qu'ils ont deux heures pour libéré Aïd al Masckar, s'il ne m'a pas appelé d'ici deux heures pour me dire qu'il est à l'abri, je fait tout sauter ! cria t-il.

Les clients paniquèrent encore plus, Lilia pâlit, R.R. quand à lui fut inquiet, non pas pour sa sécurité, mais avec tout ce ramdam, ils risquaient d'attirer l'attention. La patron opina du chef, et appela la police puis leur transmit le message.

-Dit leur également de ne rien faire de stupide, sinon ils auront la mort de dizaines de personne sur la conscience, fit le terroriste.

Le terroriste verrouilla la sortie, puis s'assit contre un mur, qui le mettait à l'abri des regards ou des balles venant de l'extérieur du bar.

-Il est futé, dit R.R.

-Plutôt que faire ce genre de remarque, tu ne pourrai pas trouver un plan.

-Pourquoi faire, dans le meilleur des cas, on sera libéré, dans le pire…Ben, je peux toujours être ton bouclier, fit il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-Je veux que tu l'arrête, il ne doit pas libéré son chef, il vient du "groupe de libération de l'Inde", des terroristes islamique qui veulent imposer leur religion a travers le monde.

-C'est drôle, le nom me rappel quelque chose, fit R.R. en gloussant légèrement.

-Essais de rester sérieux plus de deux seconde, bordel ! s'énerva Lilia.

-D'accord, fit R.R. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis après les avoir rouvert, il retrouva son véritable état d'esprit.

-Bon, commença t-il, déjà ça va être difficile d'intervenir en étant bloquer dans le fond, il va falloir ce faufiler jusqu'au premier rang si on peut dire, ensuite, n'étant pas armé, tu va te servir de ton geass pour le contrôler, mais attention, si tu le tue dans l'illusion, il y a de forte chance qu'il se tue en appuyant sur le détonateur, alors prudence, essais de lui faire croire que son chef l'a contacté pour lui dire que tout va bien, comme ça, on s'en sortira sans casse, ça te va.

-Mais je ne connais pas voix de son chef, comment je vais faire ?

-Aie confiance, le Geass est plus puissant que tu ne le croie, même si ce n'est pas la voix exacte de son chef, il entendra ce qu'il veut entendre, ça va marcher, dit R.R. en la regardant dans les yeux avec détermination.

-D'accord, allons y, fit Lilia en sentant monté en elle l'espoir.

Très difficilement, en jouant des coudes, ils réussirent à remonter au premier rang. Lilia pu voir le terroriste assis le long du mur, le doigt sur la détente.

_Il est nerveux, c'est mauvais_, pensa R.R., _j'espère que Lilia va réussir._

L'œil de Lilia devint écarlate, puis lança l'illusion a travers tous le bar.

Le téléphone sonna.

_Enfin, je n'en peux plus d'attendre_, pensa le terroriste en regardant sa montre,_ une heure et demi d'écoulé, si tout va bien, le chef s'en est sorti._

Il saisit le téléphone que le barman lui tendait en tremblant.

-Allo ?

-C'est moi, ces sale chiens d'infidèles m'ont libéré, je suis en route, rendez vous à l'endroit habituel.

-OK chef, fit le terroriste.

-Tu peux libéré les otages, ils ne sont plus utile désormais.

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre !

-A vos ordres chef.

Il raccrocha.

-Bon, fit il en tournant vers les otages, le chef a été libéré, vous allez pouvoir sortir, je vais laisser tous le monde sortir, à l'exception de cette fille, en désignant Lilia.

-Quoi ! Mais…

-Pas de mais femme ! fit il en la giflant, si tu me suis pas gentiment, ça ira mal, comprit.

Lilia regarda R.R. avec détresse, mais celui ci resta impassible.

_Suis le, je te retrouverai._

Lilia se rendit compte qu'il lui parlais par télépathie, il se calme.

-Bon t'est devenu raisonnable. Il se tourna vers le groupe. Vous allez sortir calmement, et dire aux éventuelles flics qui encerclent le bar que j'ai toujours un otage, je veux une voiture avec le plein, et personne pour me suivre, c'est clair.

Tout le monde opina du chef. Il alla vers la porte et la dévérouilla.

-Allez sortez, et que Dieu vous envoie tous brûler en enfer si vous ne vous soumettez pas à ses lois.

Le bar se vida peu à peu, R.R. sorti parmi les premiers, il resta au alentour du bar et attendit.

Dans le bar, maintenant vide.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour d'y aller, fit le terroriste. Il lorgna sur les formes généreuses de Lilia. Allez vient, on sort.

Une fois dehors, il y avait une voiture toute prête, il força Lilia a entré, puis démarra sur les chapeau de roue.

_Bon sang, avec tout ça, autant dire que l'on a raté notre avion,_ pensa Lilia.

Mais elle était loin de se douter que ce détail deviendrai le cadet de ses soucies. Car après plusieurs heures de conduite. Le terroriste engouffra la voiture dans une forêt qui bordait la route.

-Bon, on est arrivé, je vais te laissé là, fit il. Lorgnant toujours sur Lilia, mais avant ça, je vais avoir besoin de me détendre.

-Comment ça ? demanda Lilia, sentant la peur lui nouer soudainement l'estomac.

-Après tout ça, j'ai besoin de décompresser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit il avec un regard lubrique en lui prenant le sein avec la main.

-Jamais de la vie, cria Lilia en repoussant la main.

-Mauvaise réponse, fit il. Puis il la traîna dehors, lui attacha les mains autours d'un arbre, fance contre l'arbre, lui baissa le pantalon, et la força à écarter les cuisses.

-tu va voir si je vais pas te prendre, sale chienne !

_Non, pitié, pas ça._

Elle sentait son membre qui commençait à la pénétrer, quand une détonation se fit entendre. Elle entendit un corps s'effondrer. En se retournant, elle vit que c'était le terroriste, la tête explosé. Avec un R.R. qui souriait tout dents dehors.

-Il semble que je sois arrivé au bon moment, dit il en rangeant son arme.

-Toi…mais comment… ? commença t-elle.

-Du calme, coupa t-il en la détachant, un princesse ne devrait pas être dans cette position indécente, dans une tenue qui l'est toute autant.

Une fois détachée, elle s'effondra, inconsciente. R.R. la rattrapa et la rhabilla.

-Ma pauvre petite, tu as vécu un moment affreux, fit R.R. en la gardant dans ses bras, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu agir plus tôt.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle reprit connaissance, sur un lit, dans un petite chambre sombre.

-Tu es revenu à toi ? fit une voix douce.

Elle chercha d'où venait la voix, et vit R.R. assit dans le fond de la pièce dans l'ombre, il se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-J'espère que tu va mieux, ce que tu as vécu a du être traumatisant, je te demande pardon pour avoir laissé une telle chose se produire.

-Merci…D'être venu me sauver.

-Je t'en prit, je suis ton bouclier, tu peux toujours compter sur moi, fit il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Cela étonna Lilia, elle ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi doux et affectueux.

-Comment nous as tu retrouvé ?

-J'étais caché dans le coffre.

-Et comment à tu eu cette arme, demande t elle en désignant le pistolet qui reposait sur la table.

-C'est une longue histoire… fit R.R. avec un petit sourire.

La radio grésilla.

-Allo, vous m'entendez ? Allo ! répondez bordel !

Mais il ne pourra jamais obtenir de réponse des deux cadavres, cacher dans une benne à ordure près du bar.

A suivre

Voilà, j'espère que ça plaira (petit clin d'œil à qui je sait)(^_^).


	6. Confrontation

Voici la suite, je me suis décidé pour l'identité du grand méchant, je peux donc lever le voile sur l'identité des hommes qui cherche à capturer Lilia va être légèrement levé, mais vraiment très légèrement, de quoi j'espère, contenter une personne en particulier (:3).

Chapitre 6

Confrontation

Dans une base souterraine caché sur Adrasté, un des nombreux satellites de Jupiter. Un homme semblait particulièrement énervé. Il était grand, les cheveux bleus arrivant en bas des omoplates, les yeux vert foncé, le teint blafard, et portait un long manteau noir, qui descendait jusqu'au milieu des mollets, portant un symbole étrange, une étoile à quatre branche, avec en son centre, un emblème ressemblant beaucoup à un oiseau en plein vole. Il fulminait contre celui qui l'avait contacté, l'informant que les espions qui suivaient les cibles depuis leur atterrissage à Bombay avaient été éliminés.

-Bande d'incapables, ils ne sont que deux, sans armes, et vous n'êtes même pas capables de les suivre sans avoir de perte ! criai t-il en direction de l'hologramme montrant un homme assez ventripotent, habillé d'un uniforme portant le même emblème.

-Je suis vraiment navré seigneur Delta. J…Je vais renforcer la surveillance, dit il d'une voix tremblante.

-J'espère pour vous que vous savez où ils se trouvent actuellement, dit le seigneur Delta d'une voix proche du zéro absolu.

-O…Ou…Oui seigneur, il se trouve dans un petit hôtel dans la banlieue située au Sud Est de Bombay, nous avons eu du mal, mais nous avons retrouvé la voiture utilisée par le terroriste, cela nous a permis de les retrouver rapidement.

-Bien, Si j'ai bonne mémoire, le seigneur Téta est a Britannia n'est-ce pas ? Dit lui de capturer la cible, située à Bombay, il a trois jour pour y parvenir.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveil de Lilia, ils se trouvaient dans un hôtel miteux dans la banlieue pauvre de Bombay, la chambre reflétait bien le quartier où il était. Les murs étaient tous lézarder, le papier peint, s'il y en avait eu un, un jour, a disparu depuis longtemps. Il y avait de l'électricité et l'eau courantes, mais pas de chauffage. La pièce sentait le renfermé, R.R. aurait bien voulut aérer, mais l'air de l'extérieur, chargé d'odeur d'échappement, de senteur de solvant, ou de fumée à l'odeur plus que douteuse, il préférait l'odeur de renfermé et de tabac froid. Mais le plus inquiétant restait l'état de Lilia. Bien qu'elle n'eut reçu aucune blessure physique, son enlèvement et son expérience plus que traumatisant qui s'en suivit eu raison de sa santé, et elle tomba gravement malade. Sa fièvre dépassait les 40 degrés Celsius, elle transpirait abondamment, et malgré tous les soins de R.R. sa fièvre ne descendait pas.

_J'ai déjà eu ce genre de cas avec Nunnaly, mais je dois admettre que la médecine ne fait pas partie de mes compétences_, songea t-il.

Cette pensée l'envoya des années en arrière. Elle est bien loin, l'époque où il vivait avec sa sœur adorée, loin de toutes les intrigues politique qui était le quotidien de la famille impériale.

Il ne les reverra pas avant un moment, à moins peut être d'aller dans le monde de C, via l'une des portes du crépuscule. Maintenant qu'il avait le Code, il en était tout à fait capable.

Sa rêverie prit fin avec les geignement de Lilia, il regarda à nouveau la température sur le thermomètre qu'il retira de la bouche de Lilia.

_39,5 degrés, ça commence à descendre enfin_, se dit il en soupirant de soulagement.

Il reprit l'étoffe humide qu'elle avait sur le front, la plongea dans l'eau fraîche, l'essora, et l'appliqua sur tout le visage de Lilia. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et le regarda.

-Bonjour, fit il sobrement, tu te sens mieux ?

-Un peu, dit elle d'une voix cassée.

-Bien, reste là et repose toi, il faut que tu sois à nouveau en forme pour continuer le voyage.

-N…Non, le temps presse, partons tout de suite, fit elle en essayant de se lever, mais R.R. la rallongea sans ménagement dans son lit, et la regarda avec un air très dur.

-Ecoute bien ça fait trois jours que tu as une fièvre monstrueuse, et elle commence tous juste à descendre, alors c'est repos, jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, est-ce clair ?

Lilia n'osa pas répliqué, et ne pu que piteusement hocher la tête. R.R. pouvait ce montrer insouciant et souriant comme un enfant, mais pouvait aussi être vraiment terrifiant, même s'il était, la plupart du temps, tellement impassible qu'il semblait déconnecté de la réalité.

Ce dernier se leva, et sorti de la chambre.

_Il est temps pour moi d'aller chercher le ravitaillement, heureusement que j'ai pu tirer un bon prix de la voiture, _pensa t-il en sortant de l'hôtel.

Les rues dans cette ville étaient atroces. Bondées, malodorante, sale. Il y avait même des cadavres en train de pourrir dans le caniveau ou au milieu de la rue, et personne ne prenait la peine de les ramasser. (N'oubliez pas que l'on est en Inde, dans un quartier pauvre en plus).

_Le monde ne changera jamais, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être Sisyphe._

Après un quart d'heure de marche en évitant les véhicules qui circulaient n'importe comment, il réussit à atteindre l'épicerie du coin, il s'était lié d'amitié auprès du commerçant après l'avoir sauver d'un braquage. Le marchand en question était un immigré pakistanais, il était plutôt grand et maigre, la peau mate, les cheveux court et une barbe d'une semaine, il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer car il avait beaucoup de client. Mais peu lui adressait la parole de manière aimable, pas facile d'être musulman dans un pays hindouiste (pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, musulmans et hindous ce sont beaucoup taper les uns sur les autres). Lorsque R.R. entra, il retrouva le sourire, et le salua, l'invitant à éviter la queue, et à venir directement au comptoir, au grand agacement des clients.

-Salut Jérémiah (nom sous lequel R.R. s'était présenté), comment ça va ? Elle se sent mieux la petite ?

-Sa fièvre a commencé à descendre, mais reste élevée.

-Je vois, tient je te conseille ceci, dit le commerçant en lui tendant des herbes, ça devrait aider à faire baisser la fièvre si tu les prépares en infusion, je te les offre.

-Tu es trop bon, fit R.R. avec un franc sourire en acceptant les herbes de bonne grâce. Je suis venu faire quelques courses, vu que l'on risque de rester encore quelque temps.

Pendant ce temps, à l'aéroport de Bombay, un homme, vêtu d'un manteau avec un l'emblème de l'étoile et dont le visage était caché par une grande capuche, descendit de l'avion, lorsqu'il arriva au contrôle de douane, les pauvres ignoraient ce qui allait leur arrivé.

-Papier, fit le douanier, aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, mais voyant que l'homme l'ignorait et continuait son chemin, il cria aux hommes de la sécurité de l'arrêter. L'homme au manteau fut vite encerclé. Mais avant que les hommes en noir ne puissent faire quoique ce soit, deux d'entre crièrent en levant les bras, trois autres s'effondrèrent en se contorsionnant, et le dernier se prit la gorge et essayait de parler mais rien ne sorti de sa gorge, et fini par s'effondrer, lui aussi prit de convulsion. Le douanier et les voyageurs reculèrent en voyant ceci se produire, l'homme au manteau se retourna vers le douanier.

-Comptez vous encore me gêner ? demanda t-il d'une voix froide.

L'employé fit signe que non, et prit les jambes à son cou, l'homme continua son chemin, les voyageurs s'écartant de son chemin par crainte.

Après avoir terminé les courses, R.R. s'empressa de rentrer à l'hôtel. Une fois arrivé, il s'attela à la préparation de l'infusion pour Lilia. Après vingt minutes de préparation, il apporta l'infusion à Lilia.

-Bois ceci, fit il en s'asseyant le long du lit, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.

Après avoir aidé Lilia à s'asseoir, il lui fit boire l'infusion. Quelques instants plus tard, Lilia dormait dans un sommeil profond et calme.

_Efficace ces herbes, mais il m'en faudra davantage._

Il retournait en cuisine quand il sentit une menace approcher. Il prit le pistolet qu'il avait caché dans un tiroir, le mis sous sa veste, et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivé en bas, il s'arrêta, sentant la menace approcher à grands pas. A ce moment-là, une grande ombre apparu derrière la vitre floue de la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel. R.R. sentait son cœur battre la chamade, celui qui était derrière cette porte n'était pas un humain ordinaire. La poignée s'abaissa, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Elle laissa place à un homme de grande taille, habillé d'un grand manteau noir, le visage caché, portant une étoile pour emblème, et R.R. reconnu avec effroi l'emblème qui se trouvait au centre de l'étoile.

_L'emblème du Geass, mais comment…?Il y aurait encore de détenteur du Geass vivant !_

Pour ceux qui auraient oublié, R.R. qui était encore Lelouch à l'époque, avait anéanti le Congrégation, la société qui crée des soldats porteurs du Geass. Il n'avait laissé aucun survivant, et croyait être le seul porteur du Code restant. Alors, qui avait pu le lui donner ?

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser. L'homme au manteau leva les yeux, ces derniers devinrent écarlates, avec un emblème bien connu dessus. R.R. ne vit rien venir. Soudain, tout devint noir, il était devenu aveugle !

_Mais qu'est-ce que… ? _se dit il, désarçonner par les événements.

_Inutile, _résonna une voix dans son esprit, _mon Geass à le pouvoir d'affecter les cinq Sens, et ton Code ne t'en protègera pas._

-Comment ça ? Je devrais pourtant être invulnérable au Geass normalement.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que mon Geass n'est pas ordinaire, mais peu importe. Je suis venu chercher la fille, laisse moi passer calmement, et tu recouvreras la vue.

Tu rêve, si tu crois que je vais laisser un gamin me donner des ordres, ditR.R. en sortant son pistolet et le pointa dans la direction où il avait vu l'homme pour la dernière fois.

Il tira plusieurs balles, mais apparemment, aucune ne toucha la cible, car il entendit l'ennemi ricaner.

-Tu ne manque pas d'audace, mais tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer les plus jeunes. Je suis peut-être incapable de te tuer, mais je n'aurais aucun mal à te réduire à l'impuissance. Si tu ne me laisse pas passer, je t'enlèverai tes sens les uns après les autres.

_Bon sang, comment puis je le battre ?Non seulement, je n'ai plus mon Geass, mais mon Code ne me protège même pas du sien. Ça s'annonce mal pour moi_, pesta t-il en silence.

-Je vois que tu ne t'es toujours pas écarté, dans ce cas, je vais te prendre le toucher.

Soudainement, R.R. ne senti plus son corps. N'arrivant plus à garder son équilibre, il tomba mollement par terre.

-Je t'avais prévenu, tant pis pour toi.

Il entendait l'homme s'approcher, le dépasser, et commençait à monter l'escalier.

-Lilia, enfuis toi, l'ennemi arrive ! cria R.R. de toutes ses forces en direction de l'escalier.

L'homme pesta. R.R. voulu continuer à crier, mais plus aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

-Tu m'a forcé à te prendre le sens du goût, ça me permettra de ne plus t'entendre.

L'homme en manteau continua son ascension, R.R. essaie de se lever, mais il avait perdu toute sensation, en plus de sa cécité. Il avait l'impression d'être dans le vide.

Le cri l'avait fait émergé. Elle avait bien entendu la voix de R.R., mais n'avait pas tout comprit. Un ennemi approchait ? Quel genre d'ennemi pouvait faire hurler l'immortel de cette façon ? Elle se leva difficilement, et réussi à atteindre la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, et regarda en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon, elle vit R.R. affaler en bas, il ne bougeait plus. Son cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes, ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids. Elle réussi à rester debout en se maintenant à la rambarde. Elle vit un homme de solide carrure monter, vêtu d'un grand manteau noir.

_Mon dieu, s'il est capable de mettre R.R. dans cet état, comment suis je sensé me défendre _? pensa t-elle paniquée.

Elle se précipita dans la chambre, et la verrouilla. Elle chercha ensuite une échappatoire. Elle décida de s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

Lorsque l'homme réussi à rentrer dans la chambre, après avoir fait volé en éclats la porte, il constata qu'elle n'était plus là. Voyant la fenêtre ouverte, il sortit lui aussi sur le toit. Ces derniers étaient mortels, pentus, glissants, et presque sans accroche.

Il chercha un loin moment, passant de toit en toit. Apercevant un mouvement à sa droite, il se dirigea vers une rangée de cheminée.

_Oh non, il m'a vu !_ paniqua Lilia en le voyant approcher. _Il ne me reste plus qu'à utiliser le Geass sur lui._

Elle se concentra au maximum, et sa pupille devint écarlate.

_Je t'ai trouvé gamine,_ pensa le seigneur Téta en s'accordant un petit sourire,_ cette mission va enfin ce terminé, je vais pouvoir rentrer à Britannia, j'en peux plus de ce pays._

Alors qu'il n'était plus très loin de la rangé de cheminées, il sentit le sol trembler. Le toit se fissura, et il tomba lorsque la fissure se transforma en trou béant. Le bâtiment se brisant en deux dans le sens de la hauteur, il tomba jusqu'au ré de chaussée. Une fois en bas, il ne sentait plus son corps, et avait la sensation de mourir. Mais il sourit.

_Belle attaque, mais ce n'est pas ce genre d'illusion qui arrivera à me battre_.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, et se concentra, faisant abstraction de la douleur. Puis en rouvrant les yeux, constata qu'il était toujours sur le toit, non loin de la rangée de cheminées.

_C'est impossible, il a réussi à briser l'illusion de lui même, il porte le Code lui aussi ?_ se demanda Lilia. Elle vit qu'il arriva derrière la rangée, et la regarda d'un air amusé.

-Bien essayé jeune fille, mais néanmoins insuffisant.

-Qui est vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, demanda t-elle en se relevant.

-Je suis le seigneur Téta, et votre présence est nécessaire à nos projets, suivez moi je vous prie, fit il en lui tendant la main.

Lilia se résigna à le suivre, ne voyant pas une autre alternative. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à rentrer dans la chambre via la fenêtre, ils virent le propriétaire des lieux furieux. Le seigneur Téta le fit taire en lui lançant une énorme liasse de billet.

-Pour les réparations, fit il d'une voix glaciale.

Le proprio ramassa l'argent et fila se cacher. Lorsqu'ils furent au ré de chaussés, ils constatèrent que R.R. n'était plus là.

-Ce faible à filé ? Tant pis, de toute façon il nous est inutile, dit le seigneur Téta en haussant des épaules.

Lilia se mordit la lèvre inférieure. R.R. n'était pas faible, il savait qu'il ne pourra pas la sauver dans l'immédiat, et s'est replié, du moins l'espère t-elle. Le seigneur Téta l'emmena dans la rue, puis lui désigna une voiture garé dans une petite ruelle. Ils se mirent à l'arrière, et le seigneur T ordonna aux chauffeurs de démarrer.

_S'il te plait R.R. vient me chercher, je ne m'en sortirai pas sans toi_, pria Lilia.

Ouf, terminé, ce chapitre m'aura donné beaucoup de mal, surtout le passage du "combat", si l'on peut dire. Ne vous inquiétez pas. R.R. ou Lelouch pour les intimes, réapparaîtra rapidement. Et de la façon dont on s'y attend le moins (^_^).

Je sais que la description du manteau laisse à désirer, comme les descriptions en règle général (-_-) mais pour voir à quoi il ressemble, visualisé un manteau comme ceux des exorcistes de Blue Exorcist ou ce de D-gray Man (ça marche aussi) ajouté l'emblème sur le côté gauche du manteau.


	7. Transfers

Voici la suite tant attendu (roulement de TAMBOUUUUUUR)…La suite.

Chapitre 7

Transfert

Cela faisait 2 bonnes heures qu'elle avait été enlevé, elle se trouvait à bord d'un jet privé. Il était au dessus de l'océan Indien, mais elle ignorait où ils allaient. On lui avait répondu qu'elle verrait sur place.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? M'utiliser comme otage pour faire pression ? Obtenir une rançon ? Mon dieu, faite que R.R. puisse m'aider,_ songea t elle.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rappela des quelques "enseignements" que l'immortel lui avait donné, en particulier d'une phrase : « Les miracles n'arrivent jamais seuls, il faut les provoquer. »

_Je dois arrêter de me voiler la face, même si R.R. avait le pouvoir de me sauver à lui seul, il ne veut pas d'un poids mort, je dois m'échapper de mes propres moyens._

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, on lui demanda si elle voulait boire quelque chose, elle voulu un jus de fruit, qu'on lui servit. Après l'avoir bu, elle commença à avoir des vertiges, puis elle s'endormie.

-Alors, on les a retrouvés ? demanda Zéro

-Non hélas, répondit Johan, le bras droit de Zéro, et également le diplomate de l'Ordre. Nous avons fouillé les décombres de la station spatiale, mais aucune trace de la princesse Lilia, ou de l'objet qu'elle avait fait venir depuis Pendragon.

-Je vois, fit Zéro pensif, et vous avez pu tirer quelques choses des cadavres des attaquants ?

-Non rien, pas de papier d'identité, ou d'objet personnelle. Rien que des armes et de l'équipement standard. Aucun n'était fiché, nous ne pouvons même pas nous renseigner sur eux.

Zéro garda le silence, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'Ordre avait dû affronter ce genre de terroriste, mais ce groupe, qui ne laissait aucun indice sur son éventuelle existence, était le plus virulent et le plus dangereux. Il était apparu une vingtaine d'année après la mort de Lelouch, et n'avait pas cessé de faire le mal autour de lui, il avait faillit provoqué des dizaines de conflits, mais l'Ordre des chevalier noir avait toujours réussi à les faire avorter. Mais cette fois ci, il semble qu'il avait réussi leur coup. Déjà qu'il avait rendu les relations très tendues entre Britannia et la FNU, maintenant, il avait détruit une arme majeure de Britannia, et tué l'une des princesse. Et les soupçons retomberont inévitablement sur la FNU. Du moins, c'est ce que va penser l'empereur, qui va encore plus s'enfoncer dans la guerre.

-Continuer les recherches, si la princesse est encore en vie et que nous la trouvons, cela pourrait calmer l'empereur, ordonna Zéro.

-Si je puis me permettre, il y a très peu de chance qu'elle ai survécu, ce serait une perte de temps.

-Elle est vivante. Si elle a bien ouvert ce qu'elle a amené dans la station, il y a de forte chance qu'elle s'en soit sorti.

-Pourquoi ? Qui y a t-il dans cette sphère ?

-Ça, je ne peux le dire, c'est un secret, fit Zéro d'une voix qui ne laissait pas de discussion possible.

-Comme vous voudrez, fit simplement Johan en quittant le bureau.

Une fois seul, Zéro se tourna vers le hublot de son bureau, contemplant l'océan.

_J'espère que tu sauras la protéger Lelouch._

Elle se réveilla, la tête encore embrumé, dans une chambre assez sombre sans aucune fenêtre.

_Je me souviens, j'étais dans l'avion, lorsqu'ils m'ont donné ce jus de fruit, je me suis senti lourde, et je me suis endormie. Ces enfoirés m'ont drogués,_ pensa t-elle avec colère.

-Je vois que tu es réveillé.

Elle sursauta et regarda dans la direction d'où venait la voix, elle vit le seigneur Téta, du moins elle le supposa à l'aide de sa voix. Il était impassible, appuyé contre la porte. Il était nue tête et avait enlevé son grand manteau pour des vêtements civils normaux. Il était très jeune, mais avait les cheveux blancs qu'il avait mis en tresse par dessus son épaule, les yeux noir jais, la peau blanche, il portait un énorme cicatrice sur le front, en forme de croix à l'envers. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur un siège face au lit.

-Où sommes nous ?

-Dans un sous marin.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?

-Je n'en sais rien, on simplement ordonner de te capturer, le reste ne dépend plus de moi.

-Alors pourquoi tu es venu ? Pour me narguer ? demanda t-elle en s'asseyant.

Le seigneur T eu un petit sourire, elle était soudainement passé au tutoiement. Il s'attendait à autre chose de la part d'une princesse, mais était néanmoins agréablement surpris.

-Juste pour savoir comment tu te sentais. J'ignore ce que le chef te veut, mais pour qu'il m'ait envoyé moi, c'est que tu dois être très importante. Alors autant prendre soin de toi.

-Ben voyons, dit plutôt que tu me surveilles, dit Lilia d'un ton méprisant.

-Il y a de ça aussi, mais veiller sur quelqu'un implique de le surveiller non ?

Lilia haussa des épaules, et se rallongea, lui tournant le dos.

-Encore sommeil ? Tu as dormis pendant deux jours tu sais ?

_Deux jours !_ pensa t-elle. _Si je suis dans un sous marin, dieu sais où je me trouve, et comment m'échapper ? Un module de sauvetage ne me servirait pas à grand chose. _

Tu boudes ? demanda le seigneur Téta avec un ton amusé. Si tu cherches un plan pour jouer la fille de l'air, je te conseille d'oublier. Seul, tu ne pourras jamais t'échapper de ce sous marin.

Lilia garda le silence, Téta soupira.

-Bon, si tu le prends comme ça, je vais te laisser tranquille.

Il se leva et sortit, en verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Lilia s'allongea sur le dos, et contempla le plafond. En tendant l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre les structures grincer, et sentir le roulis du sous-marin.

_Ça s'annonce mal, je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'échapper avant d'avoir atteins la terre ferme. Espérons que R.R. viendra pour me donner un petit coup de main._

Le long des quais de Hong Kong, R.R. était en train de questionner un marin japonais qui avait accoster ici, les années passé au Japon lui étant utile.

-Non, désolé, je n'ai pas vu de sous marin.

-Vous êtes sûrs, je suis certain qu'il était amarré à ce quai il y a deux jours.

-Certain, vous devriez peut-être allé vois après des autorités portuaire non ?

-J'ai essayé, mais ils ne veulent rien dire.

-Dans ce cas, je suis désolé, mais j'ignore où est allé ce sous marin.

-Bon, dans ce cas merci, désolé d'avoir abusé de votre temps.

-Y a pas de problème, fit le marin en tournant les talons.

R.R. fit de même, et erra le long des quai, ruminant sa déception.

_Merde, si seulement je pouvais utiliser le Geass, je saurais tout de suite si on me ment ou non, et ça inciterai le commissaire du port à me dire ce qu'il sait_, pensa t-il en tapant dans un chapeau. Manque de chance, une brique était caché sous ce dernier. R.R. hurla de douleur en sautillant à cloche pied en frottant son pied. Il entendit rire derrière lui, et vit caché derrière des sacs deux gamins en haillons qui s'esclaffaient en le montrant du doigt.

-Attendez un peu vous deux, vous allez le regretter, cria t-il en se relevant et en courant à leur poursuite.

Il n'espérait pas vraiment les rattraper, après tout, sa nullité en capacité physique était mythique, pour ceux qui le connaisse, c'est à dire pas grand monde aujourd'hui. Mais étrangement, il pouvait courir très vite, longtemps, et sans s'essouffler, à telle point qu'il rattrapa les deux gosses en moins d'une minute. Il les choppa par la peau du coup (façon de parler bien sûr) et les souleva sans difficulté, à son grand étonnement.

-Nooon, siouplait m'sieur, on recommencera plus promis, firent ils en même temps.

Il les examina de plus près, et vit que le plus grand était un garçon, et le petit une fille, il devait avoir dans les dix ans, et elle dans les six.

-D'accord, je vous pardonne, si vous répondez à quelques questions, dit il en les reposant au sol.

-Ok, vous voulez savoir quoi ? demanda le plus grand.

-Avez vous un sous marin au quai numéro 9 ?

-C'est quoi un sous marin ? demanda la plus petite.

-Un bateau qui peut aller sous l'eau, lui dit le plus grand. Puis il se tourna vers R.R.

-Oui, je l'ai vu vot' sous marin, il est parti y a un moment.

-Tu les as vu embarquer ?

-Ouais pourquoi ?

-Ont-ils monter quelques choses qui ressemble à un corps ?

-Heu…Je sais pas trop…Ah y en a un qui portait un sac avec une drôle de forme.

-Je vois, et tu ne saurais pas par où il est parti.

-Aucune idée, fit le gosse en haussant des épaules.

_Bon, j'ai l'assurance qu'elle a bien embarqué dans un submersible, ce n'est pas l'appareil qui débloque,_ pensa t-il.

-Ok, merci les mômes. Il sorti de sa poche deux billet de 20 crédit (monnaie utilisé dans toute la FNU) et les tendit aux enfants.

-Prenez ça, et allez vous acheter des vêtements décents.

-Merci ! firent les deux enfants en s'en allant en courant.

R.R. les regarda partirent tous les deux, et ça le renvoya des années en arrière, le rendant durant quelques instants mélancolique. Puis il se reprit.

_Ça me prend de plus en plus souvent. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, C.C. avait le même problème. La mélancolie est un piège dans lequel les immortels tombent facilement._

Il reprit son chemin, et quitta le port en direction du centre ville.

Il était en train de rédiger son rapport lorsque on sonna à sa porte.

-Entrez.

Un soldat, en uniforme noir avec la croix sur la poitrine, entra et s'inclina.

-Seigneur Sigma, le sous marin du seigneur Téta est en vue, il amène la prisonnière.

-Parfait, fit le seigneur, tu peux retourner à ton poste.

-A vos ordres, fit le soldat en saluant, puis tourna les talons.

Le seigneur Sigma était un vieil homme, la soixantaine dépassée, il était néanmoins de solide stature, 1 mètre 95 de haut, et très costaud. De quoi imposer le respect aux jeunes. Il était chauve, et avait une longue barbe. Bien qu'il était puissant, il était assez bienfaisant envers ses hommes, ce qui lui valu une grande dévotion de leur part. Une fois son rapport terminé et envoyé, il se leva et se dirigea vers les baies de la base.

_D'après le seigneur Delta, c'est une invitée de marque, alors autan lui souhaiter la bienvenu moi même._

Il arriva aux baies lorsque le sous marin émergea. Lorsque l'écoutille s'ouvrit, il laissa place à une ravissante jeune femme, suivit du seigneur Téta, qui avait remit son manteau. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent sur la terre ferme. Le seigneur Sigma sa plaça devant eux, et ouvrit grand les bras, avec un franc sourire et déclara :

-Bienvenu sur l'île de Nocyphère.

La jeune fille écarquillait les yeux, et se tourna vers Téta, ce dernier sourit et s'adressa au vieil homme.

-Toujours aussi accueillant, à ce que je vois, grand père.

-Aie un peu plus de respect envers ton aîné, fit Sigma en levant sa canne, menaçante.

-Du calme, fit Téta en souriant, je plaisantais, inutile de t'énerver seigneur Sigma.

Ce dernier ria et reposa sa canne, Lilia ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, puis Téta la montra avec un signe de la tête.

-Voici Lilia vi Britannia, la quatrième princesse de l'Empire, elle est sous ta protection désormais.

-Je suis honoré de vous parler mademoiselle, fit le vieil homme.

-Merci…mais on suis-je ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, à l'île de Nocyphère, nous sommes une base de lancement au niveau de l'équateur.

-Une base de lancement ?

-Oui, car la personne qui veut vous voir n'est pas sur Terre, nous allons donc vous envoyer dans l'espace.

-Mais qui veut me rencontrer à la fin ?

-Vous le saurez quand vous le rencontrerez, sur ce, suivez moi, je vais vous amener à vos quartiers, fit le vieillard en tournant des talons.

-Bon, moi je vais repartir, fit Téta en repartant vers le sous marin.

-Comment ça ? demanda Lilia.

-Mon territoire, c'est Britannia, et ça fait plusieurs jours que je l'ai délaissé, j'ai donc intérêt à y retourner rapidement, au revoir ma jolie.

Sur ces paroles, il remonta dans le submersible, et ce dernier plongea et repartie. Lilia courut pour rattraper le vieil homme qui l'attendais près de la porte. Il l'emmena à travers un dédale de couloir et de salle.

_Cet endroit est immense, ça ne va pas être facile de m'échapper._

Quelques instants plus tard, le vieillard s'arrêta devant une porte.

-Voilà où vous logerez durant votre séjour ici, commença le vieillard, puis son regard se fit plus dur. Je dois également vous avertir que vous ne pourrez sortir de vos quartiers que sous escortes, et qu'en cas de sortie non autorisé, les soldats ont ordres de vous ramener "sans ménagement" à vos quartiers.

_Il fallait s'en douter, mais il a faillit m'avoir avec ses airs de papy gâteau._

-Je comprends parfaitement, répondit t-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Bien, nous nous sommes comprit. Sur ce il ouvrit la porte. Entrez je vous en prie.

Lilia rentra timidement dans la chambre. Elle était très grande, au moins 80 mètre carré, avec une grande baie vitré qui donnait sur l'océan, un grand lit dans le fond, un bureau à côté du lit, un canapé avec une table basse en face de la baie vitré.

-J'espère que cela vous conviendra, fit le vieil homme avec un sourire, un soldat viendra vous apporté à manger vers 8h, sur ce, je vais prendre congé.

-Attendez, dit Lilia en le rattrapant, combien de temps je vais devoir rester ici ?

-Ça dépendra de la préparation du vaisseau, mais je dirait une semaine au grand maximum.

Après ces mots, le seigneur Sigma sortie de la pièce, laissant Lilia seul avec ses réflections, elle se dirigea vers le canapé, s'y laissa tomber, et contempla le panorama.

_S'enfuir d'ici va être difficile, je le sens_, pensa t-elle décourager.

A des centaines de kilomètres, R.R. assit dans un bar, senti son appareil vibrer, en le sortant, il vit un point briller à côté des côtes Africaine.

_Je vous ai trouvé_, pensa t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

A tous ceux qui râlerai en voyant un Lelouch fortiche en sport, je vous demande de patienter, vous comprendrez dans quelque chapitre (peut-être un dizaine au mieux, mais vous finirez par comprendre).

Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre, le prochain…Dans peu de temps.


	8. Assemblement

Après chapitre assez pauvre en événement, voici le chapitre 8.

A mon grand regret, je dois avouer qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais bon, on pas faire bien à chaque fois. De plus désolé du retard, mais je travaille sur une autre fanfiction donc du coup j'ai un peu moins de temps pour celle-ci.

D'ailleurs, R.R. ou Lelouch pour les intimes, va commencer à avoir des moments de vide où il repensera à sa vie passée. Je tiens à dire que ces scènes en question seront pour la plupart complètement inventées. Les flash-back seront écrits en **gras**. Ça donnera à l'histoire un petit côté tragique que l'on trouve dans Last Odissey, un jeu que j'aime beaucoup, et dont le héros est également un immortel (je l'ai mis car quelqu'un m'a dit que je n'insistais pas assez sur le côté mélancolique du personnage).

Chapitre VIII

Assemblement

Après avoir pu localisé l'endroit où elle était retenue, R.R. à commencer un concevoir un plan pour la libéré. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, même avec le meilleur plan possible, sa nouvelle force et son pouvoir d'immortel, il est bien incapable de la libéré seul. Surtout s'il venait à tomber sur des monstres comme ce type en manteau. Il avait d'ailleurs fait des recherches sur une organisation portant cet étrange emblème, une croix à quatre branches avec le symbole du Geass au milieu (pour ceux qui ne verrai pas la forme de la croix, c'est la croix qui indique les quatre points cardinaux sur les anciennes cartes). Mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Bien qu'il ne fût pas vraiment surpris, il fut tout de même frustré.

Revenant à son plan, il était évident qu'il aurait besoin d'aide. Ne pouvant pas demander d'aide aux autorités, et n'ayant plus de relation en vie aujourd'hui. Il se décida d'engager des mercenaires. Heureusement, juste avant son assassinat, il avait créé un compte spécial pour C.C. afin qu'elle ne manque de rien après sa mort. Vu qu'elle était morte, il décida d'utiliser ce compte pour lui, et sorti une carte de crédit qu'il avait emportée avec lui dans la sphère, juste au cas où.

_Désolé C.C. je sais que reprendre c'est volé, mais je doute que tu en ai besoin là où tu te trouve_, pensa R.R.

**Il faisait nuit, demain c'était le grand jour. Le jour où Lelouch le Démon allait tomber. Le jour où la paix sera définitivement installée. Le jour où résonnera dans le monde le Requiem de Zéro. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de sa complice, il trouva C.C. allongé sur son lit, la tête enfoncer dans Cheese-kun (sa peluche jaune qu'elle traîne partout). Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras, elle pleurait...**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda t-il, inquiet de la voir dans cette état.**

**Comme elle gardait le silence, il se mit à genou en face d'elle, et baissa doucement la peluche. Elle avait les yeux rouges, et respirait rapidement.**

**-A t'enfoncer la tête dans ce truc, tu va t'étouffer, plaisanta Lelouch pour la faire sourire.**

**Elle leva les yeux, et le regarda longuement. Lelouch soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle, et lui caressa les cheveux.**

**-Et si tu me disait ce que te tracasse, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça.**

**-Tu va mourir, fit C.C.**

**-Je sais.**

**-Tu va mourir, et me laisser seule.**

**Lelouch la regarda et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la sorcière.**

**-C'est nécessaire hélas, dit il d'un ton triste, je donnerais beaucoup pour rester avec toi, mais je ne peux pas.**

**-Pourtant, tu m'avais promis, démon. Tu m'avais promis de ne plus me laisser seule. Elle resserra encore plus ses bras sur la peluche. Je vais être à nouveau seule, pour l'éternité.**

**Lelouch garda le silence, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait juré à la sorcière qu'il était prêt à se damner pour rester avec elle, et il allait finalement l'abandonner, comme tout ceux qui l'ont précédé. Il se leva et sortie une carte magnétique qu'il posa sur la table en face de C.C. **

**-Voici une carte bancaire, j'ai placé dessus suffisamment d'agent pour que tu sois à l'abris du besoin pour le millénaire à venir. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.**

**Elle avait du mal à contenir ses larmes. Lelouch se pencha et l'embrassa.**

**-Je suis désolé C.C. tout ce que je peux te dire…C'est que je t'aime.**

**Sur ces mots, il se leva et sortit.**

Revenant à la réalité, il se rendit compte que le serveur du bar dans lequel il était installé le regardait d'un air perplexe.

_Merde, encore dans les nuages, ç'est devenu si fréquent que ça devient lassant au lieu de douloureux._

-Vous allez bien…Monsieur ? demanda le serveur.

-Oui oui, j'ai eu une absence.

-Vous désirez quelques choses de particulier ?

-Un café noir bien tassé, ça sera parfait.

Après s'être restauré. R.R. alla à la banque, afin de retirer des liquidités pour ses prochaines affaires. Evidemment la carte bancaire était obsolète, et il du s'expliquer pendant deux heures avec l'agent sur place. Lorsque ce dernier vit le montant sur le compte, provenant d'une banque en Suisse, il regarda R.R. d'un autre, se montrant beaucoup plus polie qu'avant. Il était néanmoins surpris par la très ancienne carte qu'avait R.R.

-J'ai perdu ma carte récente, et je n'avais plus que cela, mentit ce dernier, l'air faussement penaud.

Après avoir obtenu une nouvelle carte et avoir retirer 1000000 crédits cash. Il se dirigea vers le quartier lugubre et dangereux de Hong Kong, il espérait trouver des mercenaires ou des pirates prêts à s'engager dans un dangereux combat moyennant finance. Il avait gardé son arme cachée sous sa veste, par mesure de précaution, cela avait d'ailleurs posé un peu problème à la banque, mais rien de grave. Après une heure de recherche à questionner les gens du cru, qui parlait heureusement anglais. Il fut informer qu'une bande de mercenaire était dans un bar appelé la "Culotte trouée" et qu'ils vendaient leurs services à n'importe qui, du moment qu'on les payait.

Lorsque R.R. trouva l'établissement en question, il comprit le nom. L'entrée était entourée d'une vingtaine de prostitués, toutes lourdement maquillé et vêtue de vêtements extravagant, au point que R.R. n'en restait pas indifférent, mais préféra les ignorer et essaya de passé, lorsque l'une des fille de joie s'interposa.

-Tu devrais éviter de rentrer à l'intérieur ma jolie, tu risquerais de prendre des coups.

-Très drôle, fit Lelouch, en rendant sa voix plus grave que d'ordinaire.

-Ça alors, t'es un mec ! La fille s'esclaffa, suivi de celle qui l'entourait. Vu ton apparence androgyne, tu devrais encore plus éviter cet endroit.

-Merci du tuyau, mais j'ai affaire la dedans, fit R.R. la contournant.

-J't'aurais prévenu, fit elle dans son dos.

Il passa à peine la porte qu'il entra dans un monde qui lui était étranger. L'alcool, la drogue, le sexe, tout ça poussé à son paroxysme. Il voyait des hommes attablés, jouant à celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps possible en buvant du baijiu, l'équivalent du saké en chine et en regardant des strip-teaseuses se cambrer le long de barre verticale. Il voyait des hommes et des femmes sniffer de la poudre, se piquer à la seringue, ou fumer de l'opium, tous complètement abrutie. Et surtout, il voyait même dans le fond, un peu en dessous de l'escalier, un client en train de baiser un des filles de l'entrée par derrière, sans aucune gêne et malgré la cacophonie ambiante. Il arrivait même à entendre les gémissements de la fille, ce qui rebuta particulièrement R.R. Il en avait vu des choses durant l'époque où il menait sa rébellion contre Britannia, mais c'est la première fois qu'il voit un tel lieu de débauche. Soudain, il sentit une énorme main tomber sur son épaule droit, il tourna, et vit un type complètement défoncé, drogue et alcool, l'accoster et lui mettre une main aux fesses.

-Hééé ma petite, ça te dirait qu'on fasse connaissance par derrière, dit il en indiquant les coulisses de la scène.

R.R. senti sa patience s'épuiser, il prit la main du type, et le balança par la porte. Il entendit le type s'écraser dans la boue, et les filles de l'entrée qui gloussaient de ce spectacle.

R.R. se rendit compte qu'il avait un peu trop attiré l'attention car une bonne partie de la salle le regardait, mais il fut soulager lorsque les clients l'ignorèrent pour retourner à leurs occupations.

_Maintenant attention, plus question de se donner en spectacle_, pensa t-il en allant s'asseoir au comptoir. Le barman, et vieux chinois d'une cinquantaine d'année au moins, alla le voir quand il fut assis. Voyant qu'il n'était pas asiatique, il lui parla en anglais.

-Salut, mec, un r'montant ?

-Quelque chose de pas trop fort si possible.

Le barman se bassa, récupéra une bouteille, et posa devant R.R. une bouteille de Tsingtao, la bière chinoise la plus connue.

-J'ai qu'ça d'solé.

-Ça ira très bien, au fait, j'ai besoin de quelques informations, dit il au barman en lui montrant quelques billets de 100 crédits.

Le barman le regarda longuement.

-Ça dépend, lesquelles ?

-On m'a dit qu'une bande de mercenaire se trouvait dans ce bar, mais en regardant, je ne vois rien qui ressemblerait à des mercenaires.

-Ils sont dans la salle privée, au premiers étage.

-Parfait, et comment puis je les contacte ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux ? demanda le vieillard, méfiant.

-S'ils me convienne, les engager pour une mission à haut risque.

-Je te préviens, ils sont pas donnés.

-Je m'en doute, pas d'inquiétude, j'ai les moyens. Je m'inquiète plus sure leur fiabilité.

-Je les connais bien, tans qu'on les paye, y sont réglos.

-Bien, dans ce cas, comment puis je leur parler.

Le barman se tourna vers l'autre barman, du même âge que lui.

-Mao, j'dois partir, j'revient dans quelques minutes.

Le vieux barman fit signe à R.R. de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans un long couloir avec des chambres tous le long, et à entendre les bruits qui en venaient, c'était pas pour dormir. Ils prirent l'escalier, et arrivèrent une fois en haut devant une grande porte.

-Nous y voici, fit le vieux chinois, je vais rentrer en premier pour préparer le terrain, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-R.R.

-R.R. ? c'est pas un nom ça ! fit le vieillard.

-C'est le nom auquel je répond, ça te convient ?

-Je vais voir ce qu'il en dise.

Il rentra dans la pièce, et laissa R.R. à l'entrée. Ce dernier attendit deux bonne minutes avant que le barman ne rouvre la porte.

-C'est bon tu peux y aller, moi je r'descent.

Sur ces mots, il se précipita de partir. R.R. souffla un grand coup et rentra. Dans la pièce, il y avait au moins une trentaine d'hommes, tous armes d'armes automatiques. Ils le regardaient d'un air mauvais. Le type à la table du milieu l'interpella.

-Alors, c'est toi le type au nom de bizarre qui nous cherche ?

-Oui, c'est toi le chef, fit R.R. en le regardant dans les yeux, le type de cilla pas et soutint son regard.

-Ouais, je m'appelle Rokuro Okajima, mais tout le monde m'appelle Rock, je suis le chef du Black Lagoon, la bande de mercenaire que t'as sous les yeux, dit il d'un ton faussement fière en montrant ses hommes.

-Japonais vu ton nom, enfin peu importe, je suis là car je voudrais vous enrôler pour une mission très risquer.

-C'est ce que m'a dit le vieux Chang, mais il doit t'avoir prévenu qu'on est pas donné, surtout si la mission est risquée.

-En effet, et j'ai les moyens de payer, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, et je paie d'avance, fit il en montrant un épaisse liasse de billet, qu'il rangea aussi tôt dans sa veste. Mais avant de vous engager, je tient à vérifier si vous tenez la route.

-Qu'est-ce que t'insinue par là ? fit un colosse assit pas très loin de lui. Rock quant à lui fronçait des sourcils.

-Cette mission est vraiment périlleuse, et il y a de grand chance que personne ne s'en sorte, surtout avec une équipe de bras cassé. On m'a affirmé que vous étiez les meilleurs du coin, mais je tient à vérifier par moi-même.

-Comment, demanda Rock, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-D'abord par un petit combat au corps à corps avec l'homme de ton choix, puis par un petit jeu entre nous deux, répondit R.R. avec le même sourire que Rock.

-Ça a l'air drôle. Rock désigna le colosse qui avait coupé R.R. tout à l'heure. Jack, montre à ce gamin qu'on plaisante pas ici.

-Avec plaisir boss.

Le colosse se leva et, avant que R.R. ne réagisse, donna un puissant coup de point qui fit volé l'immortel à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Pff, il est léger comme une plume ce type, une vraie chiffe molle, dit il en s'esclaffant, suivit des autres.

-Si j'était toi, je ferais attention le, prévint Rock.

R.R. s'était relevé, la bouche en sang, mais sans dégât notable, le géant n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_Décidément, c'est de plus en plus surprenant, à croire que le Code ne confère pas seulement l'immortalité, _pensa R.R.

En effet, après avoir constaté que sa condition physique était bien meilleure que lorsqu'il était humain, il avait commencé à tester ses nouvelles capacité. Et à ses grandes surprises, elle lui aurait permis de battre Hercule au bras fer. Non seulement il pouvait courir très vite, pouvant atteindre les 40 kilomètres/heures en sprintant, mais sa force était devenue surhumaine. Il pouvait porter une voiture d'une tonne à bout de bras sans difficulté. Le colosse se précipita sur lui et essaya de l'envoyer valser à l'aide d'un crochet. Malheureusement pour lui, R.R. attrapa son poing avant d'être touché. Le géant essaya de se dégager mais R.R. le tenait fermement, puis serrant brusquement, lui broya la main. Le colosse hurla de douleur, et les hommes autours grimacèrent en entendant le craquement, Rock lui-même sembla mal à l'aise. Pour clore le combat, R.R. fit tourner le géant, et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur, qui bien sûr lâcha, et le géant sur retrouva lui aussi la tête la première dans la gadoue de la rue, pour le grand plaisir des prostitués.

-Bon, sur le plan de force, c'est pas trop mal, voyons maintenant le chef.

Rock était un peu déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de voir, mais ce repris rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu propose ? demanda t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

R.R. sorti du sac avec lequel il est venu un jeu d'échec, et le posa devant Rock.

-Je veux voir votre sens de la stratégie.

La partie commença. Rock avait de bonne idée, et d'excellentes capacités de réflexion, mais contre R.R. ce n'était pas suffisant, loin de là. Au bout de 20 minutes, le roi blanc (le camp joué par Rock) tomba.

-Echec et mat, fit R.R. un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Rock ne semblait pas surpris, il avait compris rapidement qu'il n'était pas de taille, mais s'était battu jusqu'à bout.

_Je reconnais bien là un Japonais_, pensa R.R.

-Je suis battu, fit Rock en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Alors, sommes nous digne de vous Votre Altesse ?

-Je suis satisfait, je vous engage.

-Je vous prévient, nous ne sommes pas donné.

-Combien ?

-Pas moins de 600.000 crédits, fit Rock après un temps de réflexion.

R.R. sorti de son sac 600.000 crédit cash qu'il posa devant Rock.

-Voilà, et vous aurez la même somme si la mission réussie.

Rock avait la mâchoire décrocher, il fallait oser se promener avec une telle somme sur soi, voyant R.R. ricaner en le voyant ainsi, il se reprit.

-Très bien, majesté, nous sommes à vos ordres. Quelle est cette mission ?

-Nous allons aller au point situé ici, fit R.R. en lui montrant son détecteur, qui indiquait un point brillant au milieu de l'océan.

-Mais il n'y a pas rien à cet endroit, doit t-on cherché quelque chose dans l'océan.

-En quelque sorte, cette mission est un sauvetage, il faut récupérer une personne et faire en sorte qu'elle survive à l'extraction.

-Je vois, vous avez une idée des forces sur place ?

-Nombreuse et bien armée, mais je compte sur vous pour pouvoir gérer ça.

-Comment, vous voulez dire que vous n'avez rien sur eux ! fit Rock.

-Oui, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que l'on y trouvera, mais je sais ce que l'on doit trouver.

-Ça a l'air d'une mission suicide, fit un des hommes autours d'eux.

-En effet, ça l'est, mais c'est pour ça que je me suis tourné vers vous, vous allez faire en sorte que l'on s'en sorte, et bien sûr, je vous aiderai.

-Désolé, mais je refuse, on ira nulle part sans info plus consistante.

R.R. vif comme l'éclair, le saisit par le cou et le souleva du sol, les hommes d'abord surpris, se reprirent et le mirent en joue.

-Baissez vos armes, ou je lui brise la nuque ! cria R.R. à l'intention des mercenaires.

Ces derniers obéir à contre-cœurs, et l'immortel pu se concentrer sur Rock.

-Vous avez accepté le contrat que je vous ai proposé, à savoir 1.200.000 crédits contre vos vie, c'est un pacte, et je ne badine pas avec ça.

-D'accord…J'ai…Compris, fit Rock, en étouffant à moitié.

-Tant mieux.

R.R. le relâcha puis alla vers la porte, près à partir.

-Rendez vous aux quais numéro 11 à 9h00 demain matin, fit l'immortel en se retournant, j'ai vu que les vaisseaux amarré étaient les vôtres. Je vous donne les 600000 crédits tout de suite, en signe de bonne foi, ne me posez pas un lapin, ou vous le regretterez.

Sur ces mots, il partit. Rock pu s'asseoir et se versa un whisky.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait patron ? fit l'un des mercenaire. On le bute ?

-Non, fit Rock, qui avait retrouvé son assurance. Je le sens pas, si on le trahit, ça risque de mal se passer, on a plus de chance de vivre en le suivant.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

Rock réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, puis se releva et alla à son tour vers la porte.

-Allez préparer les armes, munitions et véhicules, on a un gros contrat, et je tient pas à décevoir notre employeur.

Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois. Ah et je tiens à dire que le personnage de Rock n'est pas à moi, pas plus que le Black Lagoon, qui vient du manga du même nom.

Alors je sais, il s'est pas passé grand chose, mais dans le prochain chapitre, comme dit Rambo : **« Ça va chier ! »**

Et pour ceux qui diront que C.C. qui apparais ici n'a pas du tout le même caractère que dans l'animé…Ben j'aurais eu du mal à faire ce genre de scène avec une C.C. indifférente en train de manger une pizza non ? Et puis je suis sûr qu'il y aurait pu avoir ce genre de scène dans le vrai animé (quoique avec C.C.…Shirley c'est sûr mais C.C.…Mais bon).


	9. Assault Salutaire

Je suis un peu en retard sur ce qui était prévu, mais voilà enfin un chapitre palpitant, avec des combats, des morts…Et de la baston ! (du calme Rambo) R.R. ou Lelouch va partir au secours de la princesse (le nouveau titre de cette fanfic est The legend of Lilia…bof ça sonne pas bien T_T) avec une horde de mercenaire derrière lui, le revoici sur le champs de bataille, et son sens de la stratégie devrait avoir raison de toutes les défenses possible. Et bien évidemment, L'Ordre des chevalier noir entrera dans la partie…En tout cas, ils montreront un bout de leurs nez. On pourrait considérer ces chapitres comme une sorte de crossover avec Black Lagoon, mais temporaire.

Chapitre 9 Assaut Salutaire

Lilia était allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond, et réfléchissant. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était sur cette île. Elle avait l'impression d'être coupé du monde, sans quoi que ce soit pour communiquer, que ce soit un appareil, ou une personne. On venait juste lui fournir un repas trois fois par jours, mais elle restais constamment seul. D'après ce qu'elle avait apprit de la bouche d'un garde, personne n'était autorisé à venir la voir où à lui parler, a part la personne qui venait lui apporter à manger. Plusieurs fois, pour palier l'ennuis et accessoirement trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, elle avait essayé d'inspecter les alentours dans l'idée d'une évasion, mais elle avait à peine dépassé la limite autorisée que les gardes lui tombaient dessus et la ramenait à sa chambre. Au début, ils étaient polis, mais elle voyait bien que ses tentatives répétées les agaçaient, et à la fin, ils la ramenaient sans ménagement. Tous ça pour quelques misérables informations, la porte qui fermait l'aile du bâtiment dans lequel elle se trouvait était verrouillée par un scanneur rétinien, dans le sens de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, que toutes les vitres de tous les couloirs sont comme celle de sa chambre, c'est-à-dire blindée. Sans compté que ça chambre est au moins à 50 mètres du sol. Elle avait bien repéré une bouche d'aération dans un plafond dans l'un des couloirs, mais elle était hors de portée, et elle n'arrivera jamais à aller jusque là-bas avec un escabeau, en supposant qu'elle en trouve un.

Elle poussa un énorme soupire. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

-Oui ? demanda t-elle d'une voix ennuyée.

-Heu…C'est le repas, fit une voix hésitante.

-C'est toi Wassily ? Entre donc.

Un jeune garçon entra dans la pièce, poussant un chariot sur lequel reposait le repas de midi. Il était assez chétif, avait les cheveux blancs, une coloration peut être, les yeux couleurs bleu, il était assez réservé, mais Lilia avait réussi à nouer contact avec lui. Il était après tout la seule personne à lui parler, c'était le seul moment où elle avait bien l'impression d'être face à un humain, et non à un automate. Malgré sa réserve naturelle, ils étaient devenu assez bon amis, il semblait mal dans sa peau, pas vraiment à sa place dans cette base terroriste.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Lilia, inquiète.

Elle se faisait un sang d'encre, depuis qu'il avait été prit en flagrant délit en train de l'aidé à se faufiler en dehors des zones où elle peut circuler librement. Il s'était faits quelque peu malmené, pour ne pas dire plus. Elle a amèrement regretté de lui avoir demander son aide.

-Ça va merci, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit il avec un faible sourire, le chef de la sécurité voulait m'envoyer en cellule pour le mois, mais le Seigneur Sigma est intervenu…Heureusement pour moi, dit il en soufflant.

-Est il un bon chef ? Ce Seigneur Sigma ?

_C'est quoi ces noms à coucher dehors ?_ se demanda mentalement la princesse.

-Plutôt oui, fit il en se retournant, après avoir installer la table pour Lilia. Contrairement aux chefs classiques, il écoute ce que disent ses subordonnés, et agis en conséquence. Surtout, il sait reconnaître ses fautes, s'il a donné un mauvais ordre à un soldat, il se désignera pour responsable, et laissera son subordonné tranquille.

-Vraiment, j'ai du mal à le croire, dit Lilia avec une pointe de sarcasme en s'asseyant à table.

-Je vous assure.

-Si tu le dit, je te crois. Mais dit moi, est-ce que tu voudrais bien enfin me dire ce que tu fais avec ces terroristes ?

Elle lui avait plusieurs fois posé la question, mais il avait toujours refusé de parler.

-Hé bien…À vrai dire, je ne les ai pas vraiment rejoints. Mes parents faisaient déjà partie de cette organisation lorsque je suis né, alors on peut dire que j'en ai toujours fait partie. Mais je dois bien avouer que ne sais pas vraiment à quoi elle sert, dit il d'un sourire gêné.

-Alors tu n'es pas vraiment avec eux ?

-…J'avoue que je préfèrerais une autre vie que celle-ci. On m'oblige à m'entraîner au combat, à l'arme à feu et même au pilotage de Knightmare*. Moi je voudrais plutôt étudier l'Histoire, ça m'a toujours passionné, dit Wassily d'un ton rêveur. J'ai surtout un "faible" pour les grands stratèges de l'histoire, comme Alexandre le Grand, Jules César, Napoléon, ou plus récemment celui que l'on appelle Lelouch le Démon.

Lilia tiqua lorsque le garçon dit ce nom. Lelouch était un mal que la famille impériale et que le monde essayait d'oublier. Son règne court avait été si violent, que tous les portraits, photos et vidéo où il était représenté ou montré ont été détruite sitôt qu'il était passé l'arme à gauche. Cette destruction avait été si frénétique qu'il ne restait plus rien pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Aucun membre de la famille ne serait capable de le reconnaître si on venait à trouver une photo de lui.

-Comment peux tu admirer quelqu'un comme lui, il est certainement le pire dictateur que ce monde ai connu !

-Ce n'est pas le dictateur que j'admire, mais le stratège. Son sens tactique était inégalable, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a réussi à conquérir le monde.

Lilia fit une moue dégoûter, ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur lui l'écoeurait au plus aux points.

-Comme vous le savez, tout ce qui montrait l'Empereur Lelouch a été détruit à sa mort, mais…Il avait un petit sourire en coin…J'ai réussi à me fournir une photo !

Lilia le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Comment avait il pu la trouver, même les musées les plus prestigieux n'en possédaient pas. On dit qu'il en circule quelques-unes sur le marché noir, mais elle a toujours cru que c'était des rumeurs, ou des fausses photos.

-Comment la tu trouvé ?

-En fait…On me la donnée. Ma mère est archiviste dans notre organisation, et il y avait dans nos archives de cette époque quelques photos de lui.

-Peux tu me la montrer s'il te plait !

-Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? demanda t-il avec un petit sourire d'amusement. Je croyais que vous le haïssiez.

-Que je le déteste ou non, il reste mon ancêtre, alors j'aimerais savoir à quoi il ressemble.

Wassily réfléchit un instant, puis hocha la tête.

-C'est d'accord, je vous la montrerais ce soir, quand je viendrais vous apporter votre repas.

Sur ces mots, il sortit, laissant Lilia à son repas et a ses pensées.

xxxIIIxxx

Il était 16h, La compagnie de Black Lagoon voguait en direction du point indiquer sur le radar de R.R. Ce dernier était assis à l'arrière du bateau, regardant le ciel. La bataille était proche, et il se sentait nerveux, tout comme à sa première bataille à Shinjuku, lorsqu'il venait d'acquérir le Geass. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait fait du chemin depuis ce temps-là, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à rester serein.

_Ces siècles de sommeil m'ont bien plus émoussé que je n'aurais cru, il va vraiment falloir me remettre dans le bain._

D'un côté, il était plutôt content d'avoir trouver cette compagnie Black Lagoon, ces mercenaires étaient des pros, il les avait vus durant les manœuvres, et il savait parfaitement travailler en équipe, il n'a plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit aussi efficace au combat. Pour ça, il doit avouer que le matériel des mercenaires était tout sauf de la camelote, ils possédaient une vingtaine de Knightmares Glasgow de 11e générations, des modèles plus qu'acceptable pour une bande de mercenaire. Il avait même aperçu lors de l'embarquement un Knightmare, dont la forme lui rappelais étrangement le Guren, à ceci près que le Knightmare était noir et qu'il ne possédait pas de griffe. Il avait des bons bateaux, en plus du croiseur sur lequel il était, ils possédaient un torpilleur, dont le nom venait de celui de la bande, ou l'inverse. Il avait également un submersible, pas aussi grand que celui qu'il avait quand il était Zéro, mais il était tout de même de bonne taille. Les mercenaires étaient une bonne centaine au total.

Leurs armements étaient également de très bonne qualité, ils pourront faire face à presque n'importe quoi au combat au sol. Le problème était le ciel, il n'avait presque aucun engin volant, le seul qui pouvait voler était le Knightmare noir qu'il avait vu. Il allait devoir faire avec. Une toux lui fit prendre conscience de la présence de Rock, ce dernier était en tenu de combat, une combinaison visiblement faite pour un pilote de Knightmare. Il s'assit à côté de l'immortel et regarda l'océan. Puis après quelques instants rompit de silence.

-Alors votre Majesté, quels sont vos ordres ?

-Commencez déjà par ne plus m'appeler ainsi, fit R.R. d'un ton sec.

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'aimez pas, demanda Rock d'un ton faussement surpris.

-Disons plutôt que ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

-Comment ça ? demanda le chef, intrigué.

-Rien, oubliez ça. Déjà, il nous faudrait connaître les environs de l'île. Le submersible en fera le tour pour faire du repérage. Après quoi, je verrais ce qu'on pourra faire.

-Moais, c'est toujours un peu mince, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

-Je n'ai perdu que peu de batailles, et je ne perdrais pas celle-là, dit R.R. en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Rock parvint à soutenir son regard, mais il brûlait d'envie de les détourner, il avait l'impression que le regard de son employeur pouvait pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Finalement, R.R. reporta son attention sur le ciel, et poussa un long soupir.

-Quand arriveront nous à l'endroit indiqué ? demanda l'immortel.

-Dans trois heures environs, en fin d'après-midi.

-Dans ce cas, le sous-marin ira tout de suite faire du repérage, avant que la nuit ne tombe.

-Comprit, sur ce je vous laisse, le devoir m'appelle, fit Rock avec un petit soupir en se levant, puis reparti.

_Ce gosse ira loin, il n'est pas bête et il a du cran,_ pensa R.R en s'allongeant afin de profiter de ses dernières heures de calme.

xxxIIIxxx

Il était 20 heures du soir, le soleil était couché depuis un moment. Lilia était en train de lire un livre de la bibliothèque, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

-C'est moi, dit Wassily derrière la porte.

-Entre donc, s'exclama Lilia en sautant sur ses pieds. Elle attendais ce moment avec impatience.

Wassily entra en poussant le chariot repas. Lilia lui attrapa le bras et le secoua presque.

-Alors ? Tu as la photo ?

-Oui oui, je l'ai, on dirait une gamine le jour de noël qui attend ses cadeaux, dit Wassily en gloussant.

-Je suis sensé le prendre comment ? demanda Lilia en faisant la moue.

-Pas la peine de vous vexer, la voici.

-Il lui tendit une photo, elle avait le cœur qui bat. Bizarrement, elle mourrait d'envie de voir cette photo, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimé. Lorsqu'elle vit la personne sur la photo, elle avait l'impression de sentir la terre tourner. Elle voyait un jeune homme de 17-18 ans, assit sur son trône, habillé d'un grand vêtement blanc portant pour symbole un oeil rouge, il avait les yeux couleur améthyste, d'un violet profond, et le cheveux noir jais, contrastent violemment avec son teint d'albâtre, on croirait presque voir une poupée de porcelaine, avec ces trait d'une incroyable finesse, il était assit les jambes croisées, la tête appuyer sur la main gauche, avec un air orgueilleux et fière. Et elle reconnaissait bien cet homme, bien qu'aujourd'hui, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs, mais ses yeux étaient les même et sa fierté était intacte.

_R.R._

Elle venait de comprendre que celui qu'elle avait libéré, celui qui avait sauté sa station, tuant des centaines de personnes sans la moindre pitié, celui qui lui avait donné un pouvoir inhumain, celui avec qui elle a voyagé pendant un moment, n'était autre que Lelouch le Démon, qui est censé être mort il y a des siècles. Elle se sentait mal, elle faillit tomber et Wassily l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Ça va ? demanda t-il inquiet, vous êtes devenu pâle tout d'un coup.

-…Je…vais bien, souffla Lilia, encore sous le choc, excuse moi, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule, merci de ta gentillesse.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin, dit il avant de sortir. Une fois seule, Lilia mangea ce qu'elle pu, c'est à dire pas grand chose après cette découverte.

Une fois qu'elle n'eut plus faim, elle s'allongea sur le dos et regarda le plafond d'un regard vide. R.R. ou plutôt Lelouch, s'était bien moqué d'elle, en lui disant s'appeler R.R. Dire qu'elle avait libéré ce monstre, elle s'en mordait les doigts. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il était capable de faire, il pouvait essayer de reprendre le pouvoir grâce à la guerre qui se préparait. Lilia le soupçonna même d'avoir organisé cette guerre, mais elle oublia vite cette idée, car il lui aurait été impossible de fomenter un tel plan depuis sa prison. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi, depuis des siècles, la famille impériale se transmettait la consigne d'ouvrir la sphère en cas de guerre. La guerre était déjà un fléau, alors pourquoi libéré un tel danger à ce moment là ? Elle essaya de se rappeler ce que lui avait raconter sa mère, qui l'avait elle même apprit de son père.

_« L'Histoire n'est jamais totalement connue, il y a toujours des événements occultés, que ce soit du commun des mortels et même des dirigeants. » _

_« On ne peut jamais juger totalement un homme, car il y a toujours des choses qui sont inconnues de ceux qui juge. Bien que l'on puisse se faire une idée sur ses agissements, un simple détail peu faire basculer le jugement. »_

_« Je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu comprendras où je veux en venir, et que tu réalisera que seul le but recherché compte, et que les moyens utilisé ou l'image laissé derrière soi n'a aucune importance. »_

_« Souviens toi, que si un jour, tu es confronté à un ennemi que tu ne peux débusqué, qui menace l'intégrité de ce monde et tente de briser la paix, va dans les sous sols de Pendragon, sous le Palais Impérial, tu y trouveras une arme pour protéger ce monde de l'enfer de la guerre. »_

Les mots de sa mère résonnait dans sa mémoire, elle cherchait à les comprendre, sans y parvenir. Sous entendait elle que Lelouch n'était pas celui que l'on croit, qu'il était un héros, et non un despote ? Un ange plutôt qu'un démon ? Lilia avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. Il est vrai qu'il avait été gentil et prévenant, bien qu'assez agaçant, durant le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Il pouvait très bien faire semblant, il était d'ailleurs connu pour sa art de la manipulation ainsi que ses talents de comédien. Il pouvait contraindre les gens à faire ce qu'il voulait, et ce sans faire appel à son Geass.

Elle se retourna sur le côté, frustrer d'être dans le brouillard. Elle se remémora certaines phrases de R.R :

« _Parce que c'est un moyen simple d'agir dans l'ombre. J'en sais quelque chose » _

_« On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'œuf, pour que ça aie des chances de marcher, il ne faut pas y aller de main morte, et puis plus c'est gros, mieux ça passe non ? » _

_« Bien sûr que si, cette méthode à fait ses preuves il y a trois siècle » _

_« Si tu savais toutes les vies qui ont du être sacrifié pour que la paix arrive, et elle n'a duré que trois siècles, seulement »_

Tous ses mots auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais elle savait qu'il ne serait pas laissé démasquer aussi facilement. Heureusement qu'il n'existait presque plus de portrait de lui, sinon, il aurait eu des problèmes, mais il pouvait se déplacer librement. Elle ne savait plus trop si elle voulait être à nouveau avec lui. Mais elle se décidera lorsqu'elle l'aura en face d'elle, et en lui laissant une chance de se justifier. Elle continuait de regarder la photo, en particulier cette étrange femme aux cheveux verts, assise au côté du tyran, elle portait une tenue similaire à celle que portait Lelouch lorsqu'elle la vue émerger de la sphère, elle serrait contre elle une espèce de truc jaune, une peluche ? En tout cas, elle regardait Lelouch d'un regard étrange. Triste ? Peut-être. Soudain Lilia cru voir quelque chose sur le front de cette fille, elle réussi à trouver une loupe dans le bureau, et elle regarda la jeune femme plus attentivement. Elle avait vu juste, derrière ses mèches qui cachaient son front, elle voyait le Code. Il était clair que c'était cette femme qui avait donné le Code à Lelouch, c'était sûrement d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait donné le Geass. À côté de Lelouch, elle voyait un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge que Lelouch. Il avait les cheveux bruns, presque châtain, il portait un grand manteau noir avec le même œil qui ornait la tenu de Lelouch. Elle ignorait qui il était également, mais Wassily devrait le savoir. Une heure s'écoula, lorsque ce dernier entra dans la pièce pour débarrasser. Lilia bondit de son lit, et se posta devant le garçon.

-Wassily, saurais tu qui est la femme à côté de Lelouch ? demanda t-elle en lui montrant la photo.

-Désolé, personne ne le sais, on raconte qu'elle était la conseillère et l'amante de l'empereur, certains pensaient qu'elle serait l'impératrice, mais même si Lelouch avait eu l'intention de l'épouser, il n'en eu pas le temps.

Lilia hocha la tête, et regarda la femme à nouveau, elle était belle. Pas étonnant que Lelouch l'ait gardé avec lui, elle se demanda même s'elle était "performante" sous la couette, mais elle chassa vite cette pensée.

-Et l'homme en manteau noir ?

-Il s'agit de Suzaku Kururugi, le Knight of Zero, il était l'un des hommes de confiance de Lelouch, et également un ami d'enfance à ce que je sais.

-Je vois, merci de me l'avoir montrer, dit elle en lui tendant la photo, mais le jeune homme fit non de la tête.

-Je vous l'offre, après tout, il s'agit de votre ancêtre, même si ce n'est pas vraiment glorieux d'avoir un tyran comme ascendant, fit il avec un sourire compatissant.

-Merci beaucoup, je ne l'oublierais pas.

-De rien.

Après avoir débarrasser, il s'éclipsa discrètement. Lilia se rallongea, repensant à ce qu'il avait dit. Apparemment, la personne la plus proche de Lelouch, en dehors de la femme, était ce Suzaku Kururugi. Elle semblait se souvenir de lui, de son nom en tout cas. Il se souvenait qu'il avait été chevalier de la princesse Euphémia, que l'on surnommait encore la "Princesse Génocide". Elle était, selon certains, la personne la plus exécrable de toute la famille impériale, du moins après Lelouch. Kururugi avait été ensuite nommé Knight of Seven, après avoir capturer Zéro. Elle ne connaissait pas la suite. Mais il semblerait que Zéro ce soit libéré, avant de tuer Lelouch. Ce Suzaku ne lui inspirait pas confiance, pour avoir suivit un homme comme Lelouch. Elle commençait à s'endormir qu'une explosion la fit tomber de son lit. Elle se releva affoler. Wassily arriva dans sa chambre, essouffler après avoir beaucoup courut.

-Vite princesse, venez avec moi, nous sommes attaqués !

-Par qui ? _Ce serait Lelouch qui viendrait à mon secours ?_

-Je l'ignore, mais ils sont nombreux et bien équiper, venez, on m'a demandé de vous mettre en sécurité, fit il en lui prenant la main.

-Non, je crois que les attaquants sont là pour moi, il vienne me délivrer.

-Et si jamais il était là pour vous enlever, ou pire ?

-C'est toujours préférable que d'être un otage pour des terroristes !

Wassily sembla particulièrement blessé par les paroles de la princesse. Celle ci regretta ses paroles, car le jeune garçon est un bon ami. Plutôt que de lui demander pardon, elle opta pour autre chose.

-Viens avec moi, dit elle, tu n'es pas à ta place avec ces terroristes, suis moi, et je te jure que tu pourras étudier l'Histoire dans la meilleur université possible.

Wassily semblait hésiter face à ce dilemme, il avait du mal à accepter l'idée de trahir ceux avec qui il a toujours vécu, bien qu'il n'était guère d'accord avec eux. Mais l'idée de pouvoir étudier pleinement l'Histoire le faisait rêver. Après plusieurs instants de réflexion, il prit sa décision.

-Je viens avec toi.

xxxIIIxxx

Sur le front, R.R donnait des instructions aux mercenaires, suivant la stratégie qu'il avait mit en place suite à la reconnaissance du sous marin. Ce dernier avait repéré l'entrée sous marine de la base. Cette dernière n'était pas accessible depuis la terre ferme. Passer par la seule entrée aurait été du suicide vu le dispositif de défense, sans compté que la porte avait dû être solidement blindé pour parées toutes attaques. Il eu donc l'idée faire sauter le sol situé au-dessus de la porte sous marine. L'équipe qui avait été envoyer en reconnaissance avait rapporté que le sol était très meuble. Ils installèrent une charge de 5 tonnes de C4. Malgré la distance qui le séparait de l'explosion, elle fit trembler tous les os de son corps et il pouvait sentir son Knightmare reculer face au souffle de l'explosion. Une fois la fumée dissipée, un trou béant ornait le sol, le trou débouchait sur des quais, probablement ceux situé derrière la porte sous marine. R.R. ne pensait pas que ça marcherait vraiment, mais en croisant les doigts, ça a fonctionné. Il ordonna à la troupe blindée d'attaquer et de nettoyer les lieux pour laisser champs libres à leur infanterie. Peu de couloirs étaient assez grands pour laisser passer des Knightmare. Ces derniers étaient obligés de rester uniquement sur les grands axes, ce qui frustra R.R. Néanmoins, grâce à l'effet de surprise et la vitesse de l'attaque éclair, ils réussirent à prendre la moitié de la base, avec seulement une dizaine de perte. Malheureusement, l'ennemi avait réussi à se regrouper, et tenait les mercenaires en échec. R.R. avait remarqué qu'ils semblaient défendre quelque chose en particulier, sur l'un des plans trouver, il figure une énorme salle derrière la ligne de défense ennemie. Intrigué, R.R. descendit de son Glasgow et se tourna vers les premiers prisonniers capturer, il interrogea le premier d'entre eux, un simple soldat apparemment.

-Qui y a t-il dans cette gigantesque pièce ? Demande t-il en lui montrant le plan.

Le prisonnier resta muet, l'immortel n'avait pas la patience de lui demander gentiment. Il sorti son arme de poing, et lui tira une balle dans le tibia. Le prisonnier hurla de douleur et essaya de arrêter l'hémorragie, mais Lelouch l'en empêcha.

-Tu seras soigné que lorsque tu auras répondu à mes questions. Qu'est-ce qui se trouve dans cette salle ? redemanda R.R. d'une voix glaciale.

-…C…C'est la salle de lancement, fit le prisonnier d'une voix tremblante.

-Une salle de lancement ? D'un vaisseau spatial ?

-Ou…Oui.

-Bien, ensuite, où se trouve la prisonnière qui a été amené ici il y a quelques jours ? une princesse de Britannia.

-Je l'ignore, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a été emmené dans la partie de la base qui est encore sous notre contrôle.

-Je vois, merci de ses réponses.

Sur ceux, R.R. retourna vers son Knightmare, après avoir demandé à l'un des médecins du groupe d'attaque de s'occuper de la blessure du prisonnier interrogé. Il alla jusqu'à la ligne de front, les mercenaires étaient bloqués par une gigantesque portes solidement gardé par une douzaine de Knightmare. Il n'y avait aucun autre accès, et il n'était pas possible de ruser, le seul moyen était de passer en force, mais les mercenaires n'avaient pas la puissance de feu nécessaire pour briser ce barrage.

_Bon sang, j'aurais dû engager davantage de mercenaires, j'ai été trop sûr de moi_, pesta R.R.

Soudain, une forme noir apparu derrière lui, et se précipita vers les Knightmare ennemis, ces derniers n'avaient rien vu venir qu'une partie d'entre eux étaient déjà détruit. R.R. le reconnu, il s'agissait du Knightmare noir qu'il avait aperçu lors de l'embarquement. Ce dernier était utilisé par une main de maître, il n'eut besoin que d'une demi minutes supplémentaire pour abattre les ennemis restants. Être équiper de canons Hadron aide beaucoup.

-Hé bien Majesté, je crois que je suis arrivé au bon moment, fit une voix moqueuse.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi Rock. Plutôt que de faire de l'esprit, fait plutôt sauter cette porte.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, je m'y met tout de s…Mais…qu…Qu'est ce…Qui…M'arrive ?

Lelouch lui aussi en ressenti les effets, il n'arrivait plus à bouger son corps, ce dernier semblait entièrement paralyser, seuls ses yeux et sa bouche pouvaient encore bouger à peu près normalement, en regardant ses écrans, les autres semblaient connaître le mêmes phénomènes.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Est ce un Geass ? Celui-là aussi arriverai à m'atteindre malgré mon Code ?_

-Je vois que nous avons des invités, fit un voix mi figue mi raisin.

xxxIIIxxx

-Zéro ! Message urgent de nos équipes de renseignement. Nos satellites ont repéré une puissante explosion ainsi que des unités blindées, à un endroit de l'océan, sur une petite île qui ne figure sur aucune carte.

-Comment ce fait il qu'elle ne figure sur aucune de nos cartes ? s'énerva Zéro. Nous sommes au XXIVe siècle, aucune bout de terre ne devrait nous être inconnu.

-Toutes nos excuses, mais il semblerait que cette île se soit formée très récemment, du fait de l'activité volcanique dans cette zone.

-Je vois, envoyer deux escadrons afin d'arrêter le conflit en cours sur place. Je vais y aller personnellement.

Zéro coupa la communication et sorti de son bureau, voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas participé à un combat.

xxxIIIxxx

Lelouch vit apparaître un Knightmare ressemblant à un samouraï, comme le Zangetsu de Tôdo. Ce dernier se planta devant le Glasgow de Lelouch.

-Et l'un d'eux est un invité de marque même, fit la voix cette fois amusée, il est très rare de voir un immortel de près, mais votre Code ne pourra pas vous protégé de mon pouvoir.

_Un immortel ? Mais de quoi parle ce type ?_ Ce demanda Rock, qui entendait tous ce que l'ennemi qui venait d'arriver.

-Qui es tu ? demanda R.R.

-La politesse veut que l'on se présente d'abord avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un, mais passons, je suis le seigneur Sigma, et je suis venu t'arrêter, tu as assez fait de dégât comme ça.

-Je ne crois pas, ça ne fait que commencer, dit R.R. Que tout le monde passe en mode automatique !

R.R. craignait de tomber à nouveau sur le type qui l'avait battu en Inde. Il avait donc demandé aux mercenaires d'installer sur leurs Knightmares un programme ultra sophistiqué, qu'il avait lui même acheté au prix fort, afin de rendre les Knightmares autonomes en cas de besoin, il suffisait de désigner un ennemi et le programme se chargeait du reste. Les Glasgow se mirent donc à attaquer d'eux même le Knightmare ennemi. Ce dernier sembla pris au dépourvu. Il réussit à bien se défendre, mais à se replier. Mais fut endommagé par Rock.

-Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! cria le seigneur Sigma avant de battre en retraite. Il réussit à passer la porte, mais celle ci se referma trop vite pour permettre à Lelouch ou à l'un de ses hommes de passer également.

-Merde, Rock utilise ton canon Hadron pour détruire cette maudite porte vite ! Le temps presse! s'énerva R.R.

-Ok, pas la peine de s'exciter, on va la sauver ta princesse, dit le chef mercenaire d'un ton détendu.

-Comment sais tu ça ? lui demanda l'immortel.

-Je t'ai entendu durant ton interrogatoire musclé avec l'un des prisonniers. Une princesse britannienne, rien que ça. C'est pas étonnant que tu aies autant de fric. Et sinon t'es qui en réalité, son chevalier servant peut-être ?

-On peut dire ça, et je te conseille de rester discret là-dessus, est-ce clair ?

-Très, je serais muet comme une tombe, dit Rock avec un petit gloussement.

Sur ces mots, il bombarda la porte avec son canon Hadron, mais il mit au moins deux minutes avant de créer un passage assez grand pour les Glasgow.

-Parfait, Rock, dirige toi vers la salle de lancement et occupe toi de tous ceux qui résistent, moi je m'occupe de retrouver celle que je suis venu chercher, ordonna R.R.

-Si c'est pas beau l'amour, dit Rock d'un ton badin, avant de filer en direction de son objectif.

_Ce gosse a de la ressource, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a le don de m'énerver,_ pensa Lelouch en allant dans la direction opposé pour trouver Lilia.

xxxIIIxxx

Lilia et Wassily courait en direction des capsules de sauvetages, ces dernières leur permettrait de partir loin de cette base. Bien que ça rendra la tâche difficile à Lelouch pour les retrouver, elle savait qu'il y arriverait. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé à destination, un dizaine de soldats de l'organisation terroriste les entourèrent, ils étaient équiper d'armure de combat et de fusils M7V automatique.

-Où allez vous comme ça ? demanda l'un d'eux. Tu cherches à nous trahir gamin ?

Le pauvre Wassily était complètement affolé, Lilia commençait à regretter de l'avoir mêler à ça. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle activa son Geass pour la première fois depuis longtemps et s'apprêta à plonger ses ennemis dans une illusion mortelle. Hélas, elle n'en eu pas le temps car elle sentait son corps se paralyser et ses yeux se fermèrent malgré elle.

-Mais…Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

-Mon Geass me donne le pouvoir de contrôler le système nerveux de ma victime, et donc son corps est totalement sous mon emprise, fit une voix qu'elle reconnu, elle était forte mais un peu enrouée.

-S…Seigneur Sigma, dit Wassily d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu as osé trahir ma confiance, maudit gamin. Tu va le payer très cher.

Soudain Lilia entendit des coups de feu, et un corps s'écroula. Elle avait ressenti distinctement des balles siffler non loin d'elle. Elle se mit accroupit, et sentit un liquide chaud sous ses doigts, puis trouva un corps allongé.

-J…Je suis désolé…Je crois que…C'est la fin pour moi, fit le jeune garçon d'un voix mourante.

-Wassily non ! cria Lilia.

Dans un effort surhumain, elle réussit à rouvrir les yeux, et vit avec horreur le jeune garçon allongé par terre, il devait avoir prit trois ou quatre balles dans le torse. Sa chemise était imbibé de sang, et il respirait de façon saccadé.

-Ce traître n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, dit le vieillard d'une voix dégoûtée.

Lilia ressenti une pointe au cœur en entendant ces mots. Elle prit le visage de Wassily dans ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

Ecoute moi, tu ne dois pas fermé les yeux, et ne tombe pas dans l'inconscience, je vais te sortir de là, c'est promis.

-Hahahahahaha, tu ne devrais pas faire des promesses que tu es incapable de tenir gamine. Tu ne peux même pas te protégé toi même. Comme compte tu le sauver avec nous tous contre toi ?

-Je ne suis pas totalement sans défense.

-Peu m'importe, tu ne peux pas utiliser ton Geass dans ton état physique, et si tu continu comme ça, je n'hésiterais pas à te griller les nerf des yeux. Maintenant suis nous sans faire d'histoire.

Elle sentit deux hommes lui prendre les bras et la forcer à avancer.

-Vite, nous devons rejoindre la salle de lancement au plus vite ! cria le seigneur Sigma.

-Vous n'irez nulle part !

_Cette voix, ça ne peut être…_

-Encore toi ! dégoisa le vieillard.

-Et oui gamin, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. De plus, à l'heure qu'il est, votre vaisseau a du être détruit pas les troupes que j'y ai envoyées.

-Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment tu as pu trouver cette base, lui demanda le vieil homme.

-C'est simple, avant que l'autre type n'enlève Lilia, je lui avait implanter une puce électronique dans le corps durant sa grippe. Car étant seul pour la protéger, je savais qu'a un moment ou a un autre, elle se ferait enlevé, j'avait déjà tout préparer pour cette éventualité.

-Je vois, tu es quelqu'un de très rusé, pas étonna qu'Alpha nous ai demandé de te garder à l'œil. Mais je crois que je me contenterais de t'éliminer.

-Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Tu oublie que je suis immortel.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais me contenter de t'enfermer et de jeter ta prison dans les abysses de l'océan, afin que personne ne puisse plus libéré une abomination telle que toi !

Le vieillard activa soudainement son Geass, et attaqua le système nerveux de R.R. Mais grâce à son Code, il pouvait résister quelques secondes, largement de quoi enclencher le mode combat automatique en ne désignant que Lilia pour allié. Le Glasgow mitrailla les soldats, qui tombèrent comme des mouches. Sigma réussi à survivre en utilisant un de ses hommes comme bouclier. Il réussi à atteindre son Knightmare et a s'y engouffré. Une fois ce dernier activé, un rude combat commença entre Lui et Lelouch, Même si l'immortel pilotait un Glasgow très performant, il n'avait jamais été un foudre de guerre, et ses compétences au combat dépassait à peine celle d'un pilote moyen. Alors que le vieil homme semblait aguerris et son Knightmare était redoutable. Lelouch devait sans cesse reculer pour ne pas ce faire trancher en morceau par son sabre. Il avait beau tirer, l'ennemi arrivait sans cesse à esquiver. Le vieillard avait du désactivé son Geass afin de se concentrer sur le combat, Lelouch pu donc désactiver le mode automatique du Glasgow, qui malgré son incroyable soutient, n'était pas très efficace au combat rapproché. Le combat dura bien cinq minutes. Lilia avait du se cacher, en portant Wassily sur son dos, elle le mit dans un coin, en lui demandant de survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il ce soit débarrasser de l'ennemi et qu'il trouve un médecin. Le garçon fit oui de la tête, et Lilia fonça à la rescousse de son ancêtre.

_Ce combat n'a que trop duré, Wassily est sur le point de rendre l'âme, il faut que je neutralise ce vieillard tant qu'il est concentré sur Lelouch._

Lilia réussi mettre le Knightmare ennemi à porté de son Geass et l'activa. En se concentrant sur le seigneur Sigma, elle le plongea à son tour dans l'obscurité totale. Son Knightmare avait disparu, il était a pied, avec juste une arme de poing dans les mains. Soudain lui apparu une silhouette, sur qui il fit feu avec son arme. La silhouette s'évanouis, pour laisser place à deux autres, qui sont abattu à leur tour, et ainsi de suite. Le nombre de silhouettes commençait à être dangereux, de plus, bien qu'il était faible, le seigneur Sigma entendait un rire, presque dément. Au fil du temps, les silhouettes se rapprochaient de lui, il pouvait maintenant les distinguer. Leur corps étaient entièrement noir, seuls leurs yeux ronds et leur bouche affichant un sourire blanc étaient visible. Leurs rires malsains devenait de plus en plus fort. À court de munitions depuis longtemps, le vieil homme n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de les arrêter avec son Geass mais sans succès.

-Soyez maudit Lelouch le Démon, cria t-il avant d'être déchiqueter par les ombres riantes.

Dans la réalité, le vieil homme avait donné des coups d'épée dans tous les sens, avant de crier, et finit par mourir, foudroyer par une crise cardiaque.

R.R descendit de son Knightmare, et alla rattraper Lila, qui avait du mal à tenir debout.

-Tu t'en es parfaitement sorti gamine, je suis fière de toi, lui dit l'immortel avec son petit sourire, qu'il n'avait plus affiché depuis longtemps, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la princesse.

Mais Lilia le repoussa avec violence, et le regarda avec mépris et haine, a telle point que R.R. recula.

-Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications, **Lelouch**.

xxxIIIxxx

-Zéro ! Nos troupes entourent l'île, personne ne pourra en sortir.

-Parfait, escadron Redball, avec moi. Ne tuer personne, contentez vous de neutraliser tous ceux que vous croiserez, que ce soit les attaquants ou les habitants de la base.

xxxIIIxxx

Étant donné que Lilia sait désormais que R.R. est Lelouch, il sera désormais beaucoup plus nommé sous son vrai nom, seul ceux qui ne connaisse pas son vrai nom continueront de l'appeler sous son pseudonyme.

*Pour ceux qui auraient oublié, les Knightmares sont des unités blindées individuelles de forme humanoïde, un peu comme un mégazorde, mais en BEAUCOUP mieux.


	10. Expliquation

Petit règlement de compte entre Lelouch/R.R. et Lilia, et enfin l'intervention de l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs, et de l'énigmatique Zéro.

**Les paroles en gras sont des dialogues où les personnages parlent à travers un amplificateur(knightmare) ou un modificateur(casque) de voix.**

Chapitre 10 Explication

R.R. eu le souffle coupé, il avait peur d'avoir mal entendu, aussi regarda t-il Lilia bizarrement et lui demanda de répéter.

-Tu as parfaitement entendu Lelouch vi Britannia, je sais que c'est ton vrai nom, et non pas R.R.

Lelouch sentit son pouls s'accélérer, il n'avait pas prévu dans ces plans que Lilia parvienne à percer son identité à jour. Il se demandais d'ailleurs comment elle s'y était prit. Il se souvenait à quel point il fut surpris que la princesse ne le reconnaisse pas, et que, où qu'il aille, personne ne semblait le reconnaître. Il avait interrogé plusieurs personnes sur son ancienne identité, afin de savoir s'il était vraiment tombé dans l'abysse de l'oubli, mais tous le monde ce souvenait de l'Empereur Démon Lelouch. Mais il avait apprit que tout les portraits, photo ou film le montrant avait été détruit à sa mort, et que plus personne ne savait à quoi il avait pu ressembler. Ce qui le rassura, car il était inquiet au début de se promener tel quel en public. Alors comment cette gamine avait pu deviner que c'était lui, il ne comprenait pas du tout. Pour répondre à sa question muette, Lilia lui montra la photo, et il se reconnut, assit sur le trône de Britannia, avec C.C. et Suzaku a ses côtés.

-Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications Lelouch, dit Lilia d'un ton glacial.

_Vite, une diversion_, pensa Lelouch en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, puis une idée lui vint.

-Je veux bien, mais l'explication risque d'être longue, et ton ami va y rester, dit l'immortel d'un ton amusé, en montrant Wassily à moitié mort dans le coin où Lilia l'avait abrité.

-Wassily ! cria t elle en courant pour le rejoindre. Reste avec nous ! C'est terminé, nous allons t'amener à un médecin, tu va survivre, fais moi confiance ! dit elle à toute vitesse.

Le garçon avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert, il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, et il faudra pas mal de temps pour trouver un médecin. Lilia le hissa difficilement sur son épaule, et réussi à marche sur une vingtaine de mètres.

_Merde, si seulement j'était plus forte, _se maudit elle.

Lelouch poussa un profond soupir. il était déjà remonter dans son Glagow, et prit les deux jeunes dans la main métallique du blindé. Puis fonça à toute vitesse en direction des docks, où ses troupes amenaient ses blessés. Ils arrivèrent à destination au bout d'une minute. Lilia descendit à toute vitesse du blindé, et amena Wassily à l'un des médecins-mercenaires. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce que cette fille venait faire là, mais quand il vu R.R. il comprit qu'elle était avec lui, et commença à soigner le jeune garçon. Ce dernier s'était évanouie mais était encore en vie. Le médecin lui administra les premiers soins, stoppa ses hémorragie et plaça une perfusion pour lui remettre un peu de sang dans les veines.

-Alors ? demanda R.R. Va t il s'en sortir ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, il est très mal en point, il va falloir enlever les balles, mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire ça ici, dit il en indiquant les quais remplit de débris, il va falloir le transféré sur notre vaisseau amiral.

-Je vois, dans combien de temps ?

-Dans une dizaine de minutes, le VTOL qui transfert les blessés devrait revenir, le temps de déposer les blessés et de revenir. Le môme devrait survivre jusqu'à là normalement.

-C'est beaucoup trop long ! Vous avez vu dans quel état il est ? Il va mourir ! cria Lilia affolé.

-Du calme ! dit doucement Lelouch, c'est lui le médecin, et s'il dit qu'il va survivre, c'est que c'est probablement vrai.

-Probablement ? Comment ça probablement ? s'énerva t elle.

-Hé bien les médecins ne sont pas infaillibles, ils leur arrivent de se tromper, expliqua posément l'immortel.

-Raison de plus pour le soigner tout de suite !

-On ne peut pas ! Il faut attendre ! dit Lelouch d'une voix dure. Maintenant tu te tais, tu gênes les médecins dans leurs travails, termina t il en montrant trois médecins qui s'affairent à panser les blessures des mercenaires touchés.

Lilia s'assit à côté de Wassily, et lui prit la main, elle était glacé, ce qui paniqua la jeune fille, mais le regard noir de Lelouch lui conseilla de rester tranquille et de reprendre son calme. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter, repensant aux courts mais bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Plusieurs fois, il avait bravé l'interdiction pour venir la voir la journée, et ils avaient pu discuter et faire connaissances. Le jeune garçon était un puit à savoir, surtout ce qui avait rapport à l'Histoire, plus particulièrement à la Guerre. Mais Lilia avait toujours refuser d'aller sur ce terrain, et avait préféré connaître davantage son seul ami.

Il s'appelait Wassily Zaïtsev, il était Russe, et était âgée d'environ 22 ans. Il avait donc trois ans d'écart avec la princesse. Il état né dans une famille qui faisait partie depuis des générations de cette organisation, ce qui donna une idée à Lilia de l'ancienneté de leurs ennemis. Contrairement à sa sœur aînée, il ne voulait pas faire partie de ce groupe, mais sa famille l'y obligea. Il fut entraîner au combat durant cinq ans mais voyant qu'il était un piètre soldat, ils le mirent "au placard", aux tâches ingrates ou ménagères. Il préférait ça que combattre, non pas que qu'il était lâche, mais la mort le dégoûtait.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda dans le vide, comme un aveugle, puis vit Lilia à côté de lui.

-P…Princesse…Je vois que…vous êtes sauve…Tant mieux, souffla t il.

-Ne parle pas ! tu as faillis mourir et tu es encore très faible ! Ne bouge pas ! lui dit la princesse.

-Du calme…Je ne vais pas mourir, pas tant que vous serez là, dit il avec un faible sourire.

-Idiot ! elle sécha ses larmes. Et une dernière fois pour toute, arrête de me vouvoyer et appelle moi par mon prénom.

-Je…Vais essayer.

Lilia était rassuré, malgré qu'elle était encore froide, la main du garçon lui serrait la main. Lelouch regarda la scène avec amusement, il ne pensait pas qu'elle se trouverait quelqu'un aussi vite, et surtout durant sa capture. Mais il avait vu que ce garçon avait protéger Lilia, et il se dit qu'il devait être quelqu'un de bien, et de très courageux. Il ne pu s'empêcher à celle qu'il avait connu, mais à ce moment là, c'était elle qui était blessé et lui qui la soignait. Quand il y repensait, il n'avait pas vraiment été du genre à protéger, sa faible constitution faisait que c'était plutôt lui qui était couvert. Peut être êtes pour ça qu'il avait inconsciemment prit le nom d'ordre des Chevaliers noirs, car il ne pourra jamais être « un chevalier blanc servant ». Il en ri de dérision.

**-Ecoutez moi, ici l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs, L'île est encerclé. Rendez vous sans résistance et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. **Fit une voix lointaine.

Lelouch sauta sur ses pieds. Qu'est ce qui se passe. Pourquoi l'Ordre intervenait il ? Avait il fait trop de bruit au point de se faire remarquer ? Il était sur une île perdu ne figurant sur aucune carte. Comment pouvaient ils les avoir trouvé ? Lilia semblait également être prise de court par les évènements, tous comme les mercenaires présent.

**-Je répète, rendez vous sans faire d'histoire !**

-Allo, R.R. tu me reçoit ? demanda une voix dans l'oreillette de l'immortel.

-Cinq sur cinq, tu t'es enfin décider à abandonner mon sobriquet Rock ? demanda Lelouch avec humour.

-Très drôle, j'ai détruis toute les installations comme demandé, mais l'un de mes hommes m'a informé que l'Ordre encerclait l'île, c'est vrai ?

-Je crains que oui. J'espérais qu'on ne se ferait pas repéré ou qu'ils nous ignoraient, mais il semble que j'ai eu tort.

-Que fait on dans ce cas ?

-Il vaut mieux nous rendre, on n'a pas la puissance de feu nécessaire pour forcé le passage.

-Quoi, nous rendre ! Impossible, je refuse.

-Et comment compte tu t'échapper ? La moitié de tes hommes sont blessés, et il ne te reste plus que quelques Glasgow.

Rock resta muet. Lelouch reprit la parole.

-Laisse moi faire, je vais essayer de négocier pour que toi et tes hommes puissiez partir sans encombre.

-Pourquoi ferais tu ça ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'ils vont nous laisser partir.

-Je pense que c'est pour la princesse et moi même qu'ils sont là, et si nous n'étions pas, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait prit la peine de vous sommer de vous rendre.

-Si tu le dit. Bon d'accord, comment procède t-on ?

-Vous ne bouger pas, je vais à leur rencontre, termina Lelouch en remontant dans son Knightmare.

Il remonta à la surface de l'île et apparu en lâchant armes devant les troupes de l'Ordre, un gigantesque cuirassé volant flottait au dessus de l'île.

**-Je viens en paix, je voudrais négocier**, commença Lelouch**.**

**-Négocier quoi ? Rendez vous ou nous utiliserons la force !**

**-Vraiment, même si nous avons la quatrième princesse de Britannia avec nous ?**

**-Que…Quoi !**

**-Si vous attaquer, vous risquez de la tuer, et le Saint Empire deviendrai votre pire ennemi, ce ne sera pas la première fois, mais vous risquez gros, argumenta l'immortel. **

**-…Qu'est ce que voulez ?**

**-Je veux que les mercenaires qui m'ont aidé à délivré la princesse qui était retenu dans cette base militaire soit laissé libre, qu'ils puissent partir en paix !**

**-Et en contrepartie ?**

**-Vous pouvez prendre la princesse, et j'aimerais rencontrer Zéro si possible.**

**-Comme si Zéro avait du temps à prendre avec un terroriste ! **fit la voix méprisante.

**-Terroriste moi ? Vous me vexez, demandez lui quand même, et dit lui que je voudrais lui parler du Zero Requiem.**

**-Le…Zero Requiem ?**

Plusieurs instants passèrent, lorsque la voix se fit à nouveau entendre.

**-Très bien Zéro accepte de vous recevoir.**

_Ouf, apparemment, Suzaku a bien transmit à ses successeurs,_ pensa Lelouch en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

**-Amenez le princesse avec vous, et nous laisserons les mercenaires partirent.**

Lelouch reparti vers la brèche pour prendre Lilia avec lui.

-Mais que fait on de Wassily ? demanda t elle inquiète.

-Il va partir avec les mercenaires. Tu me reçoit Rock ?

-Cinq sur cinq.

-J'ai réussi à obtenir votre libération si je puis dire, ils vous laisseront filer, j'aimerais que vous preniez soin du garçon que nous avons rencontrer dans la base, bien qu'il fasse parti de l'ennemi, il a protégé celle que je cherchais. Alors soigné le, que je le retrouve vivant lorsque je viendrais vous verser le deuxième paiement.

-D'ailleurs a propos de ça, je crois que je vais revoir le prix à la hausse.

-Comme tu veux, l'argent n'est pas un problème, du moins si je m'en sort.

-T'a intérêt à t'en sortir, j'ai eu trop de perte pour voir mon débiteur mourir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne me tue pas comme ça.

Lelouch prit Lilia sur le dos de son Knightmare et retourna à la rencontre des chevaliers noirs.

**-Nous voilà, comme promis.**

**-Bon, dans ce cas, nous allons laisser les mercenaires récupérer leurs navires et filer.**

Les mercenaire embarquèrent rapidement sur leurs bâtiments, au bout d'une demi heure, tous avaient embarquer, et partirent.

xxxIIIxxx

Lelouch et Lilia embarquèrent dans le cuirassé volant de l'Ordre et furent conduit sous bonne garde à la passerelle de commandement. Une fois arrivé, comme il s'en était douté, Zéro était présent. Ce dernier était assit sur un siège au bout de la passerelle, regardant l'extérieur par la baie vitrée.

**-Alors, voici donc le négociateur, **dit Zéro d'un ton badin en se tournant vers les deux nouveaux arrivant.

-C'est donc lui…Zéro ? demanda Lilia d'une voix peu sûr.

-Oui, du moins le symbole, mais je doute que ce soit la même personne que celui qui a tué l'Empereur Démon.

Zéro ria a gorge déployé. Puis firent signes aux gardes de sortir de la pièce. Une fois seul, l'homme masqué se leva et alla se planter devant eux, s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau.

**-Alors Lelouch, ça fait quoi d'être immortel ?**

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Lilia interloqué.

**-Peut être que oui…Peut être que non, **fit Zéro d'un ton étrangement…jovial**, mes respects votre altesse impériale, je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de parler à une princesse britannienne depuis bien des années.**

-Pourquoi ai je l'impression que tu es heureux de me voir, demanda Lelouch méfiant.

-Quel Chevalier ne serait pas enchanté de rencontrer le fondateur de l'Ordre des Chevalier Noir.

Lelouch resta muet, il ne comprenait pas le jeu du Zéro en fasse de lui. Il aurait pensé qu'il aurait cherché à vérifié s'il était bien celui qu'il prétendait être, mais non. Il semblait certain que le jeune homme en face de lui était Lelouc vi Britannia, l'Empereur Démon. Il se doutait bien que les différents générations de Zéro s'étaient transmit la vérité caché durant les siècles écoulés. Comme Lelouch restait muet, Zéro relança la conversation d'un ton toujours enjoué.

**-Hé bien, tu as perdu ta langue, Lelouch ?**

-Je m'appelle R.R. pas Lelouch, dit l'immortel d'un ton sec.

**-Vraiment, tu as reprit le concept des deux lettres comme C.C. ?**

-Très drôle, tu connais également C.C. ?

**-Bien sûr, qui ne s'est pas déjà interroger sur la jeune femme qui restait au côté du tyran, dont on croyait qu'elle était l'amante, ce qui n'était peut être pas faux, non ?**

-C.C. ? C'est le nom de la femme sur la photo, dit Lilia en se rappelant de la femme aux cheveux vert assise à côté de Lelouch.

**-Quelle photo ? Tout ce qui pouvait rappelé l'Empereur Démon a été détruit à sa mort.**

Lilia sorti la photo de sa poche, et la donna à Zéro, ce dernier resta bloqué dessus pendant plusieurs instant jusqu'à ce que la Princesse lui passa la main devant le masque pour le réveiller.

**-Je vois que vous avez de la ressource pour avoir trouvé une telle photo, elle se vendrais des millions sur le web, vous devriez le mettre en vente, **dit Zéro d'un ton faussement riant.

-Et vous qui êtes vous ? demanda Lilia, énervé, montrez donc nous votre visage.

**-Allons, vous devriez savoir que Zéro ne montre jamais son visage, car il est un symbole, et non une personne.**

-Je m'en moque, enlevez votre masque !

-Allons pas la peine de geindre comme ça gamine, coupa l'immortel, tu es ridicule, on dirait une enfant de cinq ans qui réclame un jouet.

Lilia fit la moue, ce qui provoqua le rire chez l'homme masqué.

**-Hahahaha, c'est vraiment incroyable, cette ressemblance…**

-Comment ça ? demanda l'immortel.

**-Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué, elle est le portrait craché de ta chère Nunnaly. Et cette manière de faire la moue ressemble à celle de Euphie, vraiment très drôle, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus rit.**

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment d'être comparé à la « Princesse Génocide ».

L'ambiance retomba d'un seul coup, Lelouch regardait avec fascination ses pieds. Zéro, quant à lui, devint froid dans ça manière de parler, et abandonna sa posture décontracté.

**-Tu as raison, je suis désolé**, dit il d'une voix glacée, à telle point qu'elle vit presque Lelouch frissonner.

Lilia ne comprit pas cette attitude, mais enregistra que parler de Euphémia était un sujet qui fâchait, et elle préféra se taire.

**-Bon, revenons à nos moutons, j'ai accepté de laissé partir des criminels contre vous, alors j'aimerais que vous me disiez tous ce que vous savez sur ces terroristes.**

-Pour commencer, ils sont très puissant, omniprésent, et je doute que ce soit de vulgaire terroriste, étant donné que certains d'entre eux possèdent le Geass, dit Lelouch d'un ton neutre.

**-Le Geass ? C'est inquiétant comme info, comment ont ils pu l'obtenir par quelqu'un d'autre que toi.**

-Le plus inquiétant est qu'ils arrivent à m'atteindre avec malgré mon Code, ce qui n'est pas commun, j'ignore qui leur a donné ce pouvoir, mais elle n'a pas un Code ordinaire.

**-Dire que je croyais que tu était désormais le seul à possédé ce pouvoir…**soupira Zéro, la tête appuyer sur la main gauche, **C'est très mauvais, nous affrontons ces ennemis depuis ta présumé mort, et j'apprend que le chef est peut être un immortel, ce qui implique qu'il pourrait être beaucoup plus ancien que ce que je pensais.**

-Comment ça ? Depuis ma mort ? demanda Lelouch.

**-A peine quelques mois après ta mort, un conflit a faillit éclater dans l'Euro Univers, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Nous avons réussi à désamorcer la situation, et découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté, mais avec de telles évidences, que c'était comme si on voulait nous le montrer, comme un signature. Et cet emblème, une croix à quatre pointe avec l'emblème du Geass, était présent à chaque lieu où un conflit avait éclaté.**

Lelouch resta muet, il était confronté à un ennemi qui semblait décidé à détruire le monde qu'il avait tant de mal à bâtir. Il avait jeter sa moral, sa conscience et son âme pour y arriver, il s'était fait haïr du monde entier, plus particulièrement des gens qui lui étaient proche, pour qu'ils ne cherches pas la vérité. Il sentit monter en lui un colère sourde. Il avait changé de point de vue sur les événements, désormais il en faisait une affaire personnelle. Il regarda Zéro avec une sincère gratitude, et s'inclina légèrement devant lui.

-Merci, merci de les avoir empêché de détruire la paix, dit l'immortel d'un ton légèrement ému.

**-Ne me remercie pas, après tout, j'ai beaucoup fait pour que la paix vienne, je n'allais quand même pas les laisser la brisé aussi facilement**, répondit l'homme masqué.

-Pardon ?

**-Oups, je crois que j'en ai trop dit, tant pis, je n'ai jamais eu ton intelligence Lelouch…J'ai toujours été incapable de te battre au Echec.**

Lelouch eu les yeux ouvert comme des soucoupes.

_Non ! C'est impossible ! Ça ne peut pas être…_

Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations mentale, Zéro ôta son masque, et montra un jeune homme aux cheveux brun en bataille, et de grand yeux vert.

-Ça faisait longtemps Lelouch, au moins trois siècle, dit il avec un faible sourire.

-Su…Suzaku, mais comment…Comment peut tu être en vie ? C'est impossible ! balbutia l'immortel qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Et pourtant si. La science d'aujourd'hui n'a rien avoir avec celle de notre époque, surtout sur le plan médical.

-Comment as tu fait, explique moi comment es tu resté en vie, et jeune.

-En vie oui. Jeune…Ce n'est pas le bon mot. Pour te dire la vérité, le véritable Suzaku est mort il plus de 230 ans, je ne suis que son clone, mais je possède tous ses souvenirs, ceux d'avant sa vrai mort, et ceux des cinq clones qui ont suivit. Je suis comme le vrai Suzaku, je suis mortel, mais je possède les souvenirs d'une personne qui aurait vécut 300 ans, expliqua Zéro.

-…Un clone, je n'aurais jamais cru.

-A vrai dire, ce corps est un clone, ce n'est qu'un corps artificiel, mais mon esprit est bien celui du Suzaku que tu connaissait. Regarde, Zéro alluma son ordinateur, et après une vingtaine de secondes, lui montra un étrange appareil. Cela ressemblait aux appareils qu'ont les ophtalmo pour examiner les yeux de leurs patients.

-J'ignore comment cet appareil fonctionne, tous ce que je peut t'affirmer, c'est qu'il est capable de "numériser" l'âme, si l'on peut dire. On le place au niveau des yeux, et assimile l'âme sous forme de donné informatique. Quand c'est fait, le corps meurt, et on transfert l'âme dans un autre corps, et je me réveille comme si de rien n'était, c'est une sorte de transfert d'âme informatique.

Lelouch et Lilia était muet, Lelouch n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose capable, et Lilia n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel appareil.

-Je dois vous avouer que cet appareil est unique, expérimental, et ne me sert qu'a moi. J'ai d'abord pensé le donné au grand public, mais je me suis dit que donné une sorte d'immortalité au commun des mortels risquerait de tourner au désastre, du coup, cet appareil ne me sert qu'a moi.

-Il vrai que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de dévoilé au monde une telle technologie, la mort est nécessaire pour que le monde tourne correctement, mais…,Lelouch regarda son très vieil ami d'un regard désapprobateur, il n'est pas bon d'aller contre les loi de la Nature.

-N'est ce pas ce que tu fais ? demanda Suzaku, un peu vexé des reproche qui lui était faite.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, le Code m'interdit de mourir jusqu'à ce que je trouve une personne susceptible d'être son nouvel hôte.

-Ah, et tu penses que cette jolie princesse pourrait être ta libératrice ?

-Quoi ! Comment ça ? demanda Lilia qui avait peur de ne pas comprendre.

-J'ai accepté de te donner le Geass et qu'en échange, tu prendra mon Code, un fois le travail terminé, lui rappela l'immortel.

-Mais, si je fait ça tu va mourir, dit Lilia confuse.

-Crois moi, la Mort est ce que je désire le plus au monde, dit gravement Lelouch, son regard alla jusqu'aux yeux de la princesse, cette dernière perçut de la tristesse derrière ces yeux améthyste qui était habituellement soit impénétrable, soit moqueur.

-J'ai des gens à retrouvé dans l'autre Monde, et plus rien de me rattache à celui ci. J'ai d'abord pensé à m'enfermé pour l'éternité, afin de protéger le monde de ce pouvoir, et je l'ai prit pour une forme de châtiment pour les crimes que j'avais commis. Mais même enfermé, le Geass continu de sévir. Je dois donc en éliminer la source. Après ça, j'aurais atteins ce que je pourrais assimiler à la rédemption.

Lilia resta muette face à ce que Lelouch avait dit. Ce qu'il avait commis semblait le faire profondément souffrir. Quand elle avait apprit qui il était vraiment. Elle l'avait haï, pour lui avoir cacher la vérité, pour avoir sacrifier ses hommes et surtout pour tous ce qu'il avait commit lorsqu'il était empereur. Enfant, elle s'était toujours imaginé Lelouch le Démon comme étant une personne cruel, froide, calculatrice, manipulatrice, mauvaise. Bien que Lelouch est un peu manipulateur sur les bords, il ne devait ses talents de calculateur qu'a son sens innée de la stratégie. Il n'était une personne froide qu'en apparence, elle l'avait vu, lorsqu'il s'occupait d'elle lorsqu'elle était tombée gravement malade, il était doux et attentionné, à un point qu'elle se dit que ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'occupait d'une personne malade. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de mauvais. Quelqu'un de mauvais ne chercherait pas à tous prix à conserver la paix.

-Je…Je crois que je comprends, je t'en libérais, c'est promis, dit elle hésitante, n'étant plus très sûr de la position à adopter.

Lelouch perçu son malaise, mais laissa de côté, et lui adressa un sourire, un des rares qui arrivait à percer ce masque d'impassibilité.

-Merci.

xxxIIIxxx

Ouuuuuf ! sacrément long a bouclé celui la. Pas beaucoup d'action, mais je crois que les informations données sur l'histoire à venir compense, j'espère qu'il plaira, sinon, je le modifierais si besoin.


	11. Alliance

Chapitre 11 Alliance

Après leur retrouvaille, Lelouch et Lilia expliquèrent à Suzaku la raison de leur présence. Ils avaient l'intention de s'engager dans l'Ordre afin de mener leur enquête sur cette mystérieuse organisation, mais si Suzaku pouvait personnellement les aider, ce serait encore mieux.

-Il semble qu'ils en aient après vous, dit Suzaku à la princesse, je vais vous emmener dans notre base, vous y serez en sécurité, je vous le garantie.

-Merci de votre proposition, répondit elle en s'inclinant légèrement, mais je dois mener l'enquête moi même, Lelouch…enfin R.R. n'est là que pour m'assister.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Suzaku en levant les sourcils et regarda l'immortel, tu fais faire ton boulot à une fille maintenant ? dit il d'un ton railleur.

-Rien dans notre pacte ne précisait que je devais faire son devoir à sa place. Je ne suis pas sensé être là, alors ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de la situation, je l'aiderais dans l'ombre et je la protégerais de mon corps s'il le faut, mais ce n'est plus mon rôle de protéger ce monde, déclara Lelouch.

-C'est un peu facile.

-C.C. faisait la même chose, j'étais sur le devant de la scène, et elle me soutenait. C'est exactement le même schéma ici.

Suzaku haussa des épaules et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau, et il resta pensif un moment.

-Les infos que tu m'as donné sur cette organisation confirmes ce que nous pensions, commença Suzaku en revenant dans le vif du sujet, nous avions pu observé des choses étranges sur les personnes présentes sur les lieux des différents attentats. Je soupçonnais qu'un pouvoir comme le Geass en était la cause, a présent le doute n'est plus permis. Il n'y a pas besoins que tu rentres dans l'Ordre Lelouch, je vais faire savoir que tu seras un allié accrédité au niveau 0, ce qui te permettra d'avoir accès à tous les lieux de nos bases et à toute nos bases de données, au même niveau que moi d'où le nom, termina t il avec un petit sourire.

-Merci beaucoup, je ferais de mon mieux.

-En revanche, je ne peut le faire pour la princesse, car elle appartient à l'un des blocs, et je ne peut mettre l'Ordre en péril, ajouta sombrement Zéro.

-Quoi ! Insinuez vous que je suis une espionne ? s'insurgea Lilia.

-Je n'insinue rien du tout, je ne fais qu'appliquer le protocole de sécurité de l'Ordre, rien de plus, et je ne peut faire de traitement de faveur.

-Pourquoi Lelouch alors ? C'est un britannien lui aussi.

-Ça n'a rien a voir. Bien qu'il soit britannien de naissance, il n'existe plus aujourd'hui, du moins dans l'esprit des gens et dans l'administration, par conséquent, il ne fait plus partie d'une nation. Il est neutre, comme nous. De plus, malgré tous ce qu'il a fait, j'ai toute confiance en lui.

Lilia grommela dans sa barbe, mais Lelouch la rassura.

-Ne t'inquiète, rien de m'empêche de partager les infos avec qui je veux non ? demanda t il en lançant un regard entendu à Suzaku.

-Normalement non, mais je fermerais les yeux, car je sais que tu ne mettras pas l'Ordre des chevalier noir en péril.

-Parfait, alors on fera comme ça.

-Sur ce je crois que nous allons en rester là. Nous n'arriverons à notre base que dans quelques heures, vous êtes libres, termina t il avec un petit sourire poli.

Lelouch et Lilia quittèrent le bureau de Zéro, et se promenèrent dans la cuirassé volant. Ce dernier était gigantesque, plus grand que l'Avalon, le cuirassé que Lelouch avait utilisé lors de sa bataille contre l'Ordre. Après en avoir fait à peu près le tour, ils allèrent dans la cabine que Zéro avait mis à leur disposition pour le trajet. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lilia se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé par les récents évènements. R.R. s'essaya sur une chaise, face à une baie vitrée montrant l'océan, contemplant son immensité.

-Au fait Lelouch, commença Lilia, comment as tu pu engager ces mercenaires ?

-J'avais un compte « secret » si je puis dire, avec plusieurs dizaines de milliards dessus, mais ce groupe était le seul potable que j'ai pu trouvé, et il a été suffisant pour te récupéré.

-Comment pouvais tu avoir autant d'argent ? demanda t elle les yeux écarquillés.

-A la base, ce compte n'étais pas pour moi…Mais pour C.C. Je l'avais ouvert quelques temps avant ma présumé mort, et j'y ai mit suffisamment d'argent pour qu'elle soit à l'abris du besoin pour les siècles avenir, le temps pour elle de ce trouver un nouveau contractant, mais au final, elle m'a forcé la main, et c'est à moi que sert cet argent maintenant.

-Et…Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

-Comment le pourrais je ? Maintenant que je ressens cette souffrance éternelle, je comprends parfaitement son geste. Et encore, non seulement elle a vécu beaucoup plus longtemps que moi, mais j'ai passé presque tout mon temps en hibernation, contrairement à elle, qui n'a cessé d'erré, connaissant les pires douleurs. Rien qu'en voyant ses souvenirs dans son esprits, j'ai ressentit une profonde douleur, une tristesse immense, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle supportait. Et dire que je lui avait promit de devenir un démon, afin de toujours rester avec elle. Je suis ridicule, dit il en baissant la tête misérable.

Lilia l'observa, le voyant abattu ainsi, elle ressentait de la compassion, de la pitié, elle voulait le prendre dans les bras, pour lui dire que tout allait bien, mais ce serait stupide. Elle décida de dire quelque chose, dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral

-Merci.

-Pardon ? demanda Lelouch en relevant la tête.

-Je te remercie d'être venu me chercher, dit la jeune princesse.

-Tu n'as pas à de me remercier, après tout, j'ai besoin de toi vivante, c'est dans mon propre intérêt.

-Je sais…Mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire en te revoyant, c'est de te demander des comptes, sans t'avoir dit merci, alors je le dit maintenant.

-Comme tu veux, termina l'immortel en haussant des épaules.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, ils continuèrent de discuter. Lilia n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'il entendait par « voir ses souvenirs dans son esprits », R.R. lui expliqua vaguement qu'elle l'avait laissé pénétré dans son esprit, qu'il avait pu parler à son subconscient, et qu'il avait pu voir des souvenirs qu'elle avait elle même oublié. Il ignore comment cela était possible, ni même comment elle s'y était prit. Il ne connaissait pas assez le Code pour savoir comment s'y prendre.

-Dit moi, comment C.C. et toi vous êtes vous rencontré ? demanda t elle intéressé ?

-Comme toi et moi, elle était enfermé dans un sphère que j'ai ouverte. Mais contrairement à toi, j'était en danger de mort à ce moment là, et au moment de mon pacte, j'ai bien faillit y rester. Si elle ne s'était pas interposé, je serais mort depuis longtemps, et Dieu sait comment serai le monde aujourd'hui.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-Je trouve que tu poses des questions assez personnelles, fit Lelouch en fronçant des sourcils.

-Désolé, je veux justes de connaître un peu plus, c'est tout.

-…Je crois…Oui…Je l'aimais, si j'avais pu être immortel à ce moment là, sans qu'elle doive se sacrifier, j'aurais été heureux de passé l'éternité avec elle…Il ferma les yeux un moment, et soupira un grand coup. Mais peu importe, elle est morte maintenant, et j'ai hâte de pouvoir la rejoindre, mais pour ça, je dois d'abord t'aider à éliminer cette menace qui pèse sur la paix.

-Pourquoi ne pas continuer à vivre ? Tu ne connaîtrais pas un vie aussi horrible que la sienne, non ? demanda t elle naievement.

-Même si aujourd'hui j'ai peu de risque d'être arrêté pas l'Inquisition, ou de subir le bûcher, je suis et je resterais le pire homme que la Terre ai jamais porté. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sous mon vrai jour, sous le nom de Lelouch vi Britannia ou même Lamperouge, et c'est une vie que je refuse. De plus, j'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner, en particulier envers des personnes qui se trouvent dans l'autre monde.

-Je comprends désolé, dit simplement Lilia, un peu gêné.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. De toute façon, si l'Ordre et Suzaku n'y sont pas parvenu en 300 ans. Je doute qu'on réussisse à se débarrasser de cette menace rapidement, termina Lelouch avec un petit sourire, afin de remonter le moral de sa contractante.

xxxIIIxxx

Plusieurs heures plus tard.

Alors que Lilia dormait et que Lelouch lisait un livre trouvé dans la table de chevet, le vaisseau commença à descendre, et une violente secousse l'ébranla, faisant tremblé les cloisons, cela réveilla la princesse qui commença à s'inquiéter, pour ne pas dire paniquer, mais Lelouch garda son calme.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On nous attaque ? s'écria t elle.

-Mais non, calme toi, on est seulement arrivé à la base de l'Ordre. Tu m'as bien dit que leur QG était une ville sous marine non ? fit remarquer R.R.

-C'est vrai, dit elle un peu gêné d'avoir oublié ça, alors que c'était elle qui l'avait dit à l'immortel.

-J'ai hâte de voir à quoi peut bien ressembler cette fameuse ville.

Quelques instants plus tard, Zéro vint les chercher lui même, voulant les garder près de lui. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, Lelouch et Lilia furent pour le moins surpris. Le cuirassé était amarré dans un port sous marin, dont les murs étaient d'immense plaques transparente semblable à du verre, mais suffisamment résistant pour résister à la pression de l'eau. Ce qu'ils virent étaient incroyable, une véritable cité, constituer de centaines de "gratte ciel" était au fond de l'océan a plusieurs centaines de mètres de profondeurs, tous relier par des centaines de couloirs translucide. Certains de ses couloirs étaient petit pour les piétons, d'autres étaient de véritable autoroutes. La vie grouillait partout, ils avaient beaucoup de gens qui circulaient, tant à pied qu'en véhicule, et de toutes âges. Ce n'était pas vraiment un QG militaire, mais une véritable cité.

« Hoooo » était le seul mot qui était sortie de la bouche de Lilia, elle était subjugué, Lelouch garda sa contenance, mais était tous aussi impressionner qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Les soldats les firent embarquer dans une navette, qui circula rapidement dans les couloirs de verres. Après une bonne demi heure de voyage, ils arrivèrent à un grand immeuble au centre de la ville, les soldat les accompagnants les amenèrent jusqu'à penthouse de l'immeuble, arrivé à la porte, l'un de se tourna vers eux.

-Voici où vous allez loger, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Zéro a exiger que vous soyez installer dans ses appartements.

-Tant mieux, comme ça, je n'aurais pas à le chercher, dit Lelouch avec un petit sourire.

-Je n'aime pas ce sourire, fit le soldat d'une voix lourde de menace.

-Vraiment ? Dommage, répondit l'immortel en souriant d'une manière lugubre.

-Vraiment, alors si jamais vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre le maître, on vous balance par le sas.

-« Maître » ? C'est ainsi qu'il se fait appelé ? Je vais pouvoir le narguer avec ça, marmonna R.R. avec un petit sourire sadique.

Les gardes semblaient plus que méfiant envers ce type étrange aux cheveux longs et au tatouage frontal, mais Lilia essaya de faire bonne figure pour les calmer.

-Merci de nous avoir amené jusqu'ici, dit elle en s'inclinant poliment.

-Je vous en prie, s'il vous plait, faite nous plaisir, surveillez donc ce gus jusqu'à ce que Zéro arrive, demanda l'un des gardes. Nous serons derrière la porte, si vous avez besoin de nous, vous n'avez qu'a nous appeler.

Après qu'ils soient sortis, le princesse alla voir l'immortel avec colère.

-Tu ne pourrais pas être plus sérieux ? Ça t'arrive souvent de faire le gamin soudainement ?

-Oui, on appelle ça régressé, ça m'arrive de temps en temps, pas de quoi en faire un plat, répondit Lelouch avec un sourire amusé.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, tu es vraiment bizarre, tu es sérieux un instant, et dans l'autre, tu es aussi énervant qu'un garnement.

-Je sais, termina t il en s'éloignant pour se jeter sur le canapé situé dans le petit salon à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

Lilia soupira. Elle s'assit dans le sofa que faisait face au canapé ou R.R. s'était jeté. Elle avait besoin de se poser un moment, et repenser aux évènements passés. Cet ennemi a d'abord tenté de la tuer, puis a par la suite tenter de l'enlevé à plusieurs reprises, avant d'envoyer un de ses meilleurs éléments afin de réussir. D'après ce qu'elle avait apprit, il avait l'intention de l'envoyer dans l'espace. Où ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, le nombre de colonie était assez élevé, au bas mot une trentaine. Mais vu le temps que leur prenait les préparatif, cela devait être sur une planète éloigné, Uranus ? Neptune ? Voir peut être Pluton. L'idée de se retrouvé sur cette planète glacé lui donna la chair de poule. Si elle se trouvait prisonnière la bas, autant dire qu'elle serait fichu. D'autant plus que les colonies de cette planète étaient toutes des zones de non droit. Pluton est la seul planète ne faisait pas partie d'une nation terrienne. Elle s'est crée sans état ou gouvernement, par la réunion de bande de pirates, ou de contrebandier. Le parfait endroit pour une organisation terroriste. Et si elle était aussi puissante que l'on croit, il ne serait pas surprenant que toute la planète soit sous son contrôle. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'est la raison pour laquelle ils cherchent tant à la capturer. La guerre est maintenant quasi inévitable, et elle a peu de chance de réussir à l'arrêter avec que ça n'explose. Pourquoi la craindre ? A moins que…

Lilia regarda Lelouch en train de dormir, recroqueviller sur lui même, semblant faire tous sauf de beaux rêves. Ce n'est qu'après sa rencontre avec lui qu'elle s'était faite enlever. Auparavant, ce n'était que des tentatives d'assassinats, souvent bâclés, ce qui lui permettait de s'en sortir. Mais après l'avoir trouvé, et contracter son pacte avec lui, on cherchait à la capturer. Et ils y mettaient beaucoup plus d'ardeur qu'auparavant. Pourquoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et Zéro entra. Il enleva son masque et sourit en voyant l'immortel roupiller.

-Il a l'air de dormir comme un bien heureux, le veinard.

xxxIIIxxx

Très loin de là, sur un vaisseau spatial, le seigneur Delta se dirige vers la Terre, frustré par l'échec cuisant de Sigma et de la perte d'une de leur bases les plus récentes.

-Je savais que nous n'aurions pas du confier le commandement à ce vieux singe, il était bon pour la retraite, bougeonna t il pour lui même dans son bureau.

_**Tu ne devrais pas dire cela Delta, Sigma a bien combattu, et m'a montré que ce cher Lelouch a plus d'un tour dans son sac pour contrer votre Geass. Tu devras être prudent, même si tu peux l'atteindre malgré son Code, il n'en reste pas moins redoutable, et immortel. Reste sur tes gardes.**_

-Je sais maître, je sais, répondit Delta d'une voix soumise.

xxxIIIxxx

Lelouch ouvrit les yeux, et ne sembla pas surprit de voir Lilia et Suzaku penché sur lui.

-Ça va ? demanda la princesse d'une voix inquiète.

-Je vais bien, juste un mauvais rêve.

-Un mauvais rêve ou un souvenir ? demanda Suzaku d'un ton espiègle.

-L'un et l'autre à la fois "Maître" répondit il, en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

-Grr, j'avais leur ai pourtant mainte fois répété de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, marmonna Suzaku en grimaçant.

-Sans blague ? Vu comme il était sérieux quand il m'a dit qu'il me balancerais par le sas si je tentais quelque chose contre son "maître", j'ai cru que tu leur avait ordonné de t'appelé comme ça, dit Lelouch d'un ton moqueur.

Suzaku soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à coté du sofa, et les regarda tous les deux.

-J'ai demander à ce que vous soyez avec moi, car je sais qu'il y a des taupes dans l'Ordre, et je ne veux pas qu'ils vous atteignent. Vous êtes en parfaite sécurité ici, seul mon bras droit et quelques autres peuvent accéder à ce niveau.

-Des taupes ici ? Vous en êtes sûrs ? demanda Lilia interloqué.

-Hélas. Cette cité est immense, et même en contrôlant les entrées et sortie avec un scanner rétinien et facial, en implantant une puce électronique aux résidents, nous n'arrivons pas à empêcher les "infiltrations" ennemies. Je fais de mon mieux, mais trop souvent des informations sur nous sont diffusé depuis l'intérieurs. C'est à cause d'une de ses fuites notamment que cette cité à été connu du monde, car elle était sensé être secrète. Maintenant, on peut trouver sur internet des dizaines de vidéo montrant la cité sous presque tous ses angle, que ce soit les zones résidentiels, militaire ou scientifique, rien n'est épargner. Et je ne compte pas le nombre "d'accident" que nous avons à déplorer chaque année. Accident qui vont de la panne de courant juste au moment d'importante expérience, à la mort prématuré par "chute dans l'escalier" pour d'importants membres de l'Ordre.

-Pas la peine d'en dire plus, l'Ordre est miné par les sabotages et les assassina, et tu soupçonne des espions ennemie d'en être la cause, résuma Lelouch d'un ton sérieux.

-En effet, ça a commencé il y a 20 ans, quelques années après la fin de la construction de cette ville, et depuis ça empire à chaque année passé.

-La première étape sera donc de faire sortir les rats de leurs trous, conclu Lilia, avec un brin d'anxiété dans la voix.

-En effet, et ça risque d'être long. Pour faire de tel dégâts, ils doivent plus d'une centaine. Alors j'espère que cette ville vous plait, parce que vous allez y rester pour au moins quelques mois, dit Zéro avec un petit sourire.

A suivre…

Pour ceux qui ne saurait pas, la base sous marine de l'Ordre des chevaliers noirs est très largement inspiré de Rapture, la cité sous marine du jeu vidéo Bioshock (excellent jeu que je recommande vivement). Il se passera au moins trois quatre chapitres dans cette ville le temps de la « purger ». J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop ennuyé par le GROS manque d'action, mais on ne peut pas toujours faire des chapitres où il y a de la baston non ?

A ma PititeVampire, ma lectrice adoré, désolé pour le temps que j'ai mit pour le faire, mais disons que 1) je manquais cruellement de motivation et d'inspiration 2) j'écris d'autres fanfic à côté et du coup ça me prend du temps et enfin 3) Entre le boulot pour la fac et mes heures de sommeil trèèès long, j'ai du mal à trouvé du temps pour écrire, et quand j'en ai, j'ai très souvent la flemme et je fait autre chose.


	12. Traque

**Important ! :**

**Dialogue à travers un appareil tel que téléphone ou mégaphone.**

_**Flash back.**_

_Pensé du personnage_

Dialogue télépathique

Chapitre 12 Traque

Dans une galerie marchande de la zone commerciale de la ville, une personne encapuchonnée scrutait la foule avec attention à l'aide de jumelles puissantes. Elle observa un long moment, avant de s'arrêter sur une personne, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui ne cessait de regarder autours de lui, l'air visiblement inquiet.

-La cible arrive, prépare toi à l'intercepter.

**-Compris, je me met en position, répondit le talkie walkie.**

L'homme traqué venait de rentrer dans une ruelle, encombrer par des détritus, poubelles et caisses, qui s'éloignait de l'avenue principal. Il courait comme un dératé, quand soudain tous devint noir. La ruelle se transforma en couloirs, avec une porte noire au bout. L'homme ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, et paniqua encore plus. Il voulut faire demi tour, mais il se rendit compte qu'un mur barder de pointe arrivait derrière lui. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir de ce couloir de la mort. Mais à peine avait il ouvert la porte et mit un pied à l'intérieur qu'un poids de pierre pesant plusieurs tonnes tomba juste devant lui, le projetant en arrière. Se souvenait de danger qui le menaçait, il se releva aussi sec, pour se rendre compte que le couloir avait disparu, et laissait place désormais à un morceau de terre volant dans le ciel, à peine une vingtaine de mètre carré. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. On l'avait chargé de livrer un colis à un entrepôt de la zone industrielle, mais il avait remarqué qu'on le suivait de près, et il avait eu l'idée dans la zone commerciale pour le semer, mais ça avait empiré car une fois à l'intérieur, tous les accès pour sortir était gardé. Il était piégé comme un rat, et comble de malheur. Celui qui le suivait ne lâchait pas le morceau.

Allant sur le bord de "l'île flottante", il vit un espèce d'océan en bas, mais qui devait être à au moins mille mètres, une chute de cette hauteur le tuerais sur le coup. Il vit sur le côté deux cordes parallèle, allant jusqu'à une autre île sur laquelle il y avait une porte avec un gros Exit marqué au dessus. Dans l'espoir de sortir de ce cauchemar, il mit ses deux pieds sur les cordes, et commença lentement son avancer. Hélas pour lui, un coup de vent violent lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tendit la main dans une tentative désespérée d'attraper l'une des deux cordes pour survivre. Il arriva à attraper quelque chose, mais il ressentit une incroyable douleur dans à sa main gauche, avec laquelle il s'était rattrapé. Il leva les yeux pour recevoir du sang des les yeux…Son sang. En regardant mieux, il vit que la corde s'était transformée en fil barbelé. Sa main était transpercée sur les piquants du fil et la chair de sa paume se déchirait. Criant de douleur, il tint bon, ne voulant pas s'écraser sur l'eau. Quand le fil lâcha soudainement, il vit tout tourner au ralenti, ça chute sembla durer des heures. Il vit toute sa vie défiler sous ses yeux, de sa petite enfance, à son premier amour sans espoir, à sa vie d'adulte. Tout devint noir lorsqu'il allait entrer en contact avec l'eau.

Dans le monde réel, dans la ruelle, gisait le cadavre du jeune homme, la gorge trancher, celui qui lui avait ça se pencha sur le cadavre et le fouilla. En trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, l'homme aux yeux d'améthyste retrouva son petit sourire.

-La cible est éliminée, bon travail pour l'illusion Lilia, maintenant la prochaine étape consistera à t'apprendre à tuer de tes propres mains, dit Lelouch dans le talkie walkie.

**-Hors de question ! cria la voix dans l'appareil.**

Lelouch soupira de dépit.

-Je me demande vraiment ce que je vais faire de toi.

xxxIIIxxx

Une fois le colis ouvert, ils trouvèrent une bombe IEM (impulsion électromagnétique).

-Parfait, l'essais du nouveau super ordinateur de l'Ordre pourra se dérouler sans panne ou explosion, dit Lilia, heureuse de voir que cette filature de deux jours était terminée.

-Ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers, gamine, ce n'est pas un grain de sable qui va gêner la machine parfaitement huiler qu'est ce gang de saboteur, empêcher les attentats n'est pas suffisant, il faut les neutraliser, dit R.R. d'un ton dure.

Lilia souffla de dépit. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils traquaient des terroristes à travers la cité de Lancelot, nom qu'a donné Suzaku à la cité sous marine en souvenir du knightmare que ne lui a jamais fait défaut…ou presque. La princesse en avait assez de courir sans arrêt, mais Lelouch insistait pour qu'elle soit sur le terrain. Elle avait accepté à condition qu'elle ne doive tuer personne. Après cet accord, elle fit équipe avec son ancêtre dans la traque des terroristes et des passeurs. Pour cela, ils avaient l'aide non seulement du service de sécurité de la ville, mais également des gangs, contre rétribution évidemment, qui s'étaient malheureusement formé au sein de la ville. Les saboteurs devaient non seulement se méfier des forces de police, mais aussi des criminels de la ville de Lancelot, plus dangereux car méconnaissable. Ces derniers servaient d'espions particulièrement efficaces. Comme les saboteurs faisaient également appelles à eux, ils étaient de bons agents doubles.

-Pourquoi on ne laisse pas nos « agents doubles » se charger du sale boulot, demanda Lilia, désireuse de ne plus arpenter les ruelles pouilleuse des bas quartiers.

-Parce que je veux m'assurer que le travail est bien fait. On ne doit jamais accorder sa confiance à un agent double, en particulier si ce dernier est un mercenaire ou pire un criminel, répondit avec neutralité Lelouch, agacé par les jérémiades de Lilia. En parlant de mercenaire, il avait finit par retourner voir les mercenaires, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, qui l'avait aidé à libérer Lilia et les paya le triple de ce qu'il leur devait, car il était plus que satisfait de leur effort.

_**-Si tu as encore besoin de nous, n'hésite pas à nous appelé, on est toujours près pour les clients réglo**_**, **lui avait dit Rock avec un sourire mêlé de respect.

_Ils ont été efficaces, mais j'espère que je n'aurais pas besoin de leur service de sitôt,_ pensa R.R. en levant le nez de son écran.

-Alors, tu as trouver quelques chose a propos de son code d'identification ? demanda Lilia en regardant par dessus l'épaule de l'immortel.

-Mmh ? Non…Enfin pas grand chose, j'ai demandé aux services de douane du Port de Lancelot, mais je n'ai presque rien glané. D'après ce que j'ai trouvé, cette bombe ferait parti d'un lot venant d'une caisse d'arme pour l'arsenal de l'Ordre. Et ça c'est déjà une sacré trouvaille.

-Cela signifie qu'il y a des taupes au sein même de l'Ordre ? demanda timidement la princesse.

-Exactement, un bon point pour toi, dit Lelouch en lui souriant gentiment, rien à voir avec son sourire sarcastique de d'habitude.

-Et qu'est ce que j'aurais quand j'aurais 10 points ?

-Tu pourras passer une journée entière avec ton amoureux sans que je vienne t'embêter.

-Wassily n'est pas mon amoureux ! cria t elle en devant aussi rouge que la chevelure de Kallen.

-Ben voyons, tu es aller le voir tout les jours durant son hospitalisation, et à chaque fois, il fallais que je vienne te chercher. Sinon, tu aurais été capable de lui tenir compagnie durant toute la nuit, répliqua R.R. amusé.

-Et alors, lui aussi me tenant compagnie durant mon emprisonnement, pendant que môssieur prenait son thé avant de venir me chercher.

Lelouch tiqua. Après l'enlèvement de Lilia, il n'avait quasiment pas dormit ou manger, cherchant sans cesse à retrouver sa trace, alors s'entendre dire qu'il avait pris son temps l'énerva. Il se tourna vers Lilia et lui dit d'un ton acerbe.

-Et bien la prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'a t'enfuir avec l'aide de ton chéri, ou même mieux, évite de te faire capturer.

-Est ce de ma faute si on ma donné un protecteur qui vaut pas un rond, fichu made in china, dit elle d'un ton énervé.

La joute verbale continua, aucun des deux protagonistes ne parvenait à l'emporter.

-Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de me libérer. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais aller dormir, toi qui est si maligne, tu n'as qu'a trouver des indices sur nos voleurs de matériels, on verra bien si tu peux te passer de moi, termina Lelouch en se levant et sorti de la salle pour aller dans sa chambre.

Lilia regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit à son ancêtre, elle n'avait pas été juste avec lui. Il l'avait protégé à lui seul, et avait même réussit à la libéré alors qu'elle se croyait perdu, et tous ce qu'elle avait réussi à lui dire, c'était qu'il était inutile, et qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester enfermer. Elle se mordit la lèvre devant sa propre stupidité. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle soit sa descendante en étant aussi bête.

_Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que je dois penser, si j'arrive à trouver les taupes, je pourrais lui prouver que je ne suis pas inutile, et également lui demander pardon pour ce que je lui ai dit_, pensa t elle après s'être repris à l'aide de baffes mentales.

En regardant les infos que R.R. avait trouvés, elle vit que la caisse d'explosive censé contenir cette bombe se trouvait à l'entrepôt n°21 au quai n°04. Elle décida que se serait un bon point de départ pour commencer ses investigations. Elle appela Wassily, qui avait été recruter dans l'équipe de Lelouch une fois sur pied.

-Wassily, c'est Lilia, j'aurais besoin que tu viennes avec moi pour enquêter dans un entrepôt aux quai industriel, tu es disponible.

**-Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite.**

xxxIIIxxx

15 minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant un grand entrepôt. L'accès fut difficile, mais grâce aux badges qu'ils avaient reçut de Zéro dans le cadre de leur enquêtes sur les saboteurs, ils purent entrer, et allèrent jeter un œil dans le registre des entrées et sorti et entrée de l'entrepôt.

-D'après le registre, la caisse contenant la bombe récupéré est toujours dans l'entrepôt et rien n'en a été retiré, dit Wassily après avoir examiné soigneusement le livret.

-Dans ce cas, allons vérifier le contenu de la caisse, si le registre est vrai, rien ne devrait manquer.

Après un quart d'heure de recherche, ils trouvèrent la caisse en question, après l'avoir ouverte, ils sortirent les bombes avec prudence. Six au totale.

-D'après le registre, il devrait en avoir neuf, remarqua Wassily.

-Il y en a donc encore deux qui circulent dans la nature, dieu sait ce qu'ils vont en faire, dit Lilia anxieuse.

-Ce sont des bombes IEM, alors les cibles sont assez limités, seul les lieux clé électrique informatiques et électronique risquent d'être viser. Comme par exemple la salle des serveurs principaux de la ville, ou la central électrique, fit remarquer le jeune garçon. On devrait lister les différents susceptible d'être visés, et les inspecter les uns après les autres.

-Bonne idée, mais avant ça, allons donc voir le responsable afin de connaître les explications qu'il pourra nous fournir sur ses vols de matériels, dit Lilia avec un petit sourire qui effraya un court instant Wassily.

Un instant plus tard, ils font face au responsable de l'entrepôt, un homme maigre aux cheveux grisonnant qui devait avoir la quarantaine. Ce dernier sembla un peu nerveux en voyant les deux jeunes approcher, mais il réussit à reprendre rapidement sa contenance.

-Bonjour ? Que désirez vous ? demanda t il en levant le nez des papier qui jonchait le bureau.

-J'aimerais quelques renseignements, et j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider, commença Lilia.

-Des renseignements à quels sujets ?

-A propos des entrées et sorties étranges qui règne dans vos entrepôt, dit Wassily d'un ton acerbe.

-Voyons, inutile d'être aussi désagréable, réprimanda gentiment Lilia puis elle revint au responsable, Mr…Fawkes, lisa t elle sur le badge qui pendouillait à droite de sa poitrine, nous avons jeté un œil au registres des entrées et sorties, et il se trouve que il y a un petit problème dans l'affaire qui nous occupe.

-Comment ça ? demanda nerveusement Fawkes.

_On a même pas commencer l'interrogatoire qu'il est sur le point de faire sous lui, il est dans le coup, c'est évident,_ pensa Lilia.

-Et bien, nous avons neutralisé un terroriste qui transportait une bombe IEM, dont le code d'identification indique qu'elle faisait partie d'un lot contenu dans une caisse stocker dans l'un entrepôt. En regardant le registre, nous avons apprit que personne n'avait toucher aux bombes contenu dans la caisse. Nous avons donc vérifié, et il manque effectivement une bombe, ou plutôt trois. Nous voudrions donc savoir pourquoi des bombes sont sortie de cette entrepôt sans être passé par le registre des sorties.

Fawkes transpirait maintenant à grosse gouttes. S'épongeant avec un mouchoir, il commença à bredouiller une explication manifestement cousue de fil blanc.

-Heu…Hé bien, des personnes de l'équipe scientifique sont venu chercher ces charges récemment…Pour les expérience à propos du projet I.A.

_Le projet I.A ? Les Knightmares automatique, plus redoutable que n'importe quel pilote humain ? Comment un responsable d'entrepôt pourrait il connaître un secret qui relève du niveau de sécurité 0, que seul Zéro lui même et Lelouch possèdent ? Ce type est coupable, mais il va être facile de le faire craquer._

-Les Knightmares I.A ? vraiment ? Je suis surprise, dit Lilia d'un ton suave au point d'être effrayant.

-Comment ça ? répéta Fawkes qui semblait sortir d'un bain tellement il était trempé de sueur.

-Ce renseignement est classé niveau Zéro, et vous, un simple responsable d'entrepôt, vous seriez au courant sur le développement d'une des armes les plus sophistiquer qui soit ? C'est étrange, dit Lilia avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Fawkes devint blanc comme un linge, et bredouilla quelques paroles inintelligible.

-Parles plus fort, on comprends rien, dit Wassily d'un ton froid.

-Heu…je…J'ai un ami au sein de la section scientifique…et il m'en a parlé vaguement…bredouilla le responsable.

-Vraiment ? dit Lilia avec le ton ironique.

_Apparemment la stratégie, du gentil et du méchant flic ne fonctionne pas. Tant pis, passons à la manière forte, _pensa t elle.

-Wassily, pourrais tu sortir je te prie, j'aimerais rester seule un moment avec Mr Fawkes.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, le jeune homme sortit rapidement, car voir ce qui arrivait aux personnes sur qui elle utilisait son pouvoir lui donnait toujours une trouille bleue. Une fois seuls, Lilia activa son Geass et regarda Fawkes comme un chat regarde une souris.

-Bon puisque vous ne vous montrez guère coopératif, il va falloir me montrer plus convaincante.

Elle le plongea d'abord dans l'obscurité totale, il se mit à paniquer et à chercher tout autours de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie ou une lumière. Il finit par voir un éclat au loin, il courut vers elle mais il s'arrêta à temps en voyant qu'il allait tomber dans le précipice.

-Bravo, je me demandais si vous alliez survivre ou non, bienvenu aux sommets de la Roche Tarpéienne.

-Quoi, en Italie, mais comment…?

-Maintenant répondez à mes question. Comment les bombes ont t elles disparu de votre entrepôt et comment connaissez vous le projet I.A ?

-J'ignore comment les bombes ont disparu, et c'est un ami de la section scientifique qui m'a révélé ce projet, pleurnicha Fawkes.

-Qui est donc cet « ami » ? demanda Lilia d'un ton menaçant, s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

-…, le responsable resta muet, bougeant les yeux dans tous les sens, affolé.

-Vous ne dites rien ? Dois je en déduire que vous mentez ? Répondez à ma question. Avez vous fournit les bombes aux terroristes ? Et je vous conseille de réfléchir attentivement à ce que vous allez me répondre, car si vous me mentez, je vous balance de la crête.

-Oui ! J'avoue je le leur ai fournit contre de l'argent ! Pitié ne me tuer pas, cria t il en pleurant et en se mettant à genou.

-Quand et où leur avez vous donnez ces bombes.

-Il y a une semaine, je les ai livrés à trois adresses différentes, je peux vous les donner.

-Fais donc ça.

Après avoir brisé l'illusion, elle laissa Fawkes lui noter les trois adresses.

-Parfait, dit elle en récupérant le papier sur laquelle était marqué les adresses. Elle ouvrit la porte. Wassily, tu peux l'embarquer, on le garde sous la main au cas où.

Wassily arriva avec plusieurs agents de police, qui empoignèrent sans pitié Fawkes, le menottèrent et le traînèrent dehors.

-C'est presque trop facile, se demanda Lilia, c'est bizarre qu'on puisse le suivre à la trace ainsi, alors que ça fait 20 ans qu'ils sévissent ici sans que les Chevaliers ne puissent y faire grand chose.

-Tu te fais des idées, dit le jeune garçon en arrivant derrière elle. A mon avis, ils ont prit le grosse tête et ont bâcler le travail, c'est tout. Tant mieux pour nous, et l'idée de jouer le méchant flic m'a plu.

_J'espère qu'il a raison, mais j'ai quand même l'impression que ça cache quelques chose de dangereux, de TRES dangereux._

xxxIIIxxx

**-Les charges sont elle en places ? **demanda une voix grave et menaçante au bout du fil.

-Oui seigneur Delta, tout est prêt, nous attendons votre signal.

**-Je donnerais l'ordre très bientôt, préparez vous**, termina t il avant de raccrocher.

-Hahaha, c'est très retors ce que tu prépare là, fit une voix moqueuse dans l'esprit du seigneur Delta.

-Merci maître, elle sera très bientôt à nous, mais tant qu'elle restera dans cette maudite ville sous marine, nous ne pourrons l'atteindre, il va falloir faire sortir les rats de leurs trous, comme elle le dit si bien.

-N'oublie pas qu'elle est un appât.

-Je n'oublie pas Maître, dit respectueusement Delta.

A suivre.

Toutes mes excuses, à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire (y en a pas de masse, mais bon je me plains pas, vu que j'ai ma lectrice attitré, je prie pour que ce chapitre ci me rattrape le précédent) pour le temps mis pour la suite, mais j'essais de me faire une réserve de chapitre, plutôt que de les poster directement après les avoir terminé, mais c'est pas facile.


	13. Sabotage

Désolé pour le temps mis à faire ce chapitre (se met à genou et s'incline au point que le front touche le sol) mais entre examen, manque d'inspiration et l'appelle de la console (sans parler des heures que je passe à lire les fics des autres) ben, ça avance pas beaucoup, sans parler de mes deux autres fics.

Ça va commencer à chauffer et je dois dire que j'ai du mal à l'écrire, sans parler que j'ai essayé de mettre un peu de complot, mystère et piège dans le tas (enfin vous comprendrez en lisant…J'espère) Si vous trouvez le "mystère" bizarre ou s'il y a un problème de logique, dit le moi surtout, que je le corrige (et je ne serais pas contre quelques conseille :-3

Merci à Demlone de m'avoir laissé une petite review (ENFIN, J'AI TROIS PERSONNES DIFFERENTE QUI M'ONT MIS UN COMM, C'EST UN GRAND PAS POUR MOI, ET RIEN DU TOUT POUR L'HUMANITÉ ! et je ne pense pas pouvoir la faire avancer un jour) mdr.

Au fait, l'image que l'on voit en haut lorsque vous lisez cette histoire, c'est Lelouch avec le code geass et la camisole blanche typique (je sais que l'image est un peu petite, mais bon, voilà à quoi il ressemble si vous n'avez pas vu la vidéo cité au prologue).

**Important ! :**

**Dialogue à travers un appareil tel que téléphone ou mégaphone.**

_**Flash back.**_

_Pensé du personnage_

Dialogue télépathique

Chapitre 13 Sabotage.

Après avoir mis Fawkes derrière les barreaux, Lilia et Wassily réunirent tous les agents disponibles, afin de faire des descentes dans les trois planques simultanément, afin d'avoir le maximum de prise. Alors qu'elle rentrait dans son bureau attribuer par Zéro lorsqu'elle avait temporairement rejoint la police de Lancelot, Lelouch l'attendais accouder contre son bureau.

-Bonjour Lilia, dit il avec un petit sourire.

La princesse l'ignora et s'assit à son bureau pour faire son rapport, mais l'immortel ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, je suis juste venu te féliciter.

-Me féliciter ? A propos de quoi ?

-Mais pour le début de ton indépendance, dit il avec un sourire franc et chaleureux. Tu as su parfaitement géré les indices et même faire avouer un espion, chapeau bas.

-Ça va, pas la peine d'en faire un plat, je me dis d'ailleurs que c'est trop facile, il y a sûrement un piège quelques part.

-En effet.

Lilia ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis le regarda les yeux exorbités.

-Comment ça « En effet » ? balbutia t elle.

-Je dit : en effet que c'est un piège, un piège grossier même. Je me suis déjà rendu sur place, tu n'as pas besoin d'y envoyer tes hommes, il n'y a plus rien à trouver là bas, ça fait un moment qu'il l'on abandonné.

-Comment ?…Tu y es allé ? Mais comment savais tu que c'était là bas qu'était leur planque.

-En recoupant les trajets de tous les passeurs que l'on a arrêté ou éliminé. Tous partaient d'un endroit bien précis. L'entrepôt de ce cher Fawkes. J'ai donc engagé les meilleurs « pisteurs » que le cartel local avait à offrir, et je les ai fait suivre des passeurs que j'ai volontairement épargné. Ce qui m'a mené à ces trois planques que tu viens de découvrir. Je les ai visité les unes après les autres, mais je n'ai rien trouvés, du moins dans les deux premières, pour la troisième…

xxxIIIxxx

_**Lelouch arrivait à proximité d'un immeuble délabré dans l'un des quartiers pauvres. L'un des pisteurs lui avait dit que c'était une planque des saboteurs. L'entrée était gardé par une armoire à glace, rien de très impressionnant. Le problème tenait plus de la caméra installé au dessus de la porte. Aucune chance de rentrer discrètement par l'entrée principale.**_

_**-Il va falloir trouver autre chose, se dit Lelouch en pestant.**_

_**Heureusement, il avait pioché dans la « réserve » de Zéro, et y avait prélevé des armes expérimentale qui pourrait lui être utile, notamment la « grenade Freya ». Une arme qu'il n'aurait pas pensé trouver dans l'arsenal de Suzaku, vu comme le Freya l'avait traumatisé après avoir détruit Tokyo. Il passa derrière le bâtiment visé, enclencha la grenade contre un mur arrière, et courut en arrière. La désintégration s'étendait sur dix mètres, largement de quoi faire une belle entrée secondaire. Il avait également prit un Kozuki 17, une arme de poing polyvalente et très efficace, l'arme semi automatique officielle des chevaliers noirs. Il s'était également emparé d'un petit appareil pour lequel il craqua, un GCD (générateur de champ de dissimulation). Un appareil récemment développer par l'Ordre, on le met au poignet, et la personne est entouré d'un champs de camouflage, on pratiquement devient invisible, du moins pour un œil non entraîné. Ainsi équipé, il s'infiltra dans l'immeuble. Il arriva dans un dédale de couloir, et constata sur un plan qu'il y avait trois niveau au sous sol.**_

_**Dois je monter ou descendre ? se demanda t il.**_

_**Après réflexion, il décida d'aller au sous sol, car c'est le meilleur endroit pour une planque. Il descendit discrètement les marches, et se trouva à nouveau confronter à une porte. Ne voulant pas utiliser une autre grenade trop vite, il tira un stéthoscope volé dans l'hôpital où avait été soigné le petit copain de Lilia, et le posa contre la porte. Il cessa de respirer, ferma les yeux et écouta.**_

_**Rien, pas de respiration ou de bruit de déplacement. Un clappement régulier tout au plus, sûrement une fuite d'un robinet dans un évier. Il se recula, et lança la grenade contre la porte. Celle ci fut désintégré ainsi qu'une partie de l'escalier et de la salle derrière. Une fois rentré, il constata que s'était un entrepôt. Il ouvrit une des caisses, et découvrit tout un stock d'armes avec leurs munitions. Il y avait un terminal sur le bureau au fond de la salle, il s'installa devant et l'alluma. L'ordinateur était verrouillé bien sûr, mais le module de piratage qu'il avait amené, doublé de ses compétences en informatique firent tomber le mot de passe. Une fois à l'intérieur, sa gaieté retomba rapidement car l'ordinateur afficha un message pas très réconfortant.**_

_**« Félicitation mon cher R.R. tu as réussi à trouvé notre planque. Hélas, tu arrives trop tard, nous avons décidé de nous mettre au vert. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, pour te féliciter de tes efforts, je t'ai préparé une petite surprise. »**_

_**Soudain, il entendit bouger derrière lui et trouva trois armoires a glaces lui faire face, l'un équiper d'une batte de base ball en acier, le deuxième avait un couteau de chasse vraiment gros (sûrement quelque chose à compenser) et le dernier avait un fusil à pompe, ça c'était plus problématique. Ni une ni deux, il sauta derrière l'une des caisse d'arme en tirant le Kozuki de sa poche. Les hommes de main se mirent également à couvert, et ceux avec les armes blanches se rapprochait pendant que celui au fusil à pompe les couvrait. Lelouch ne voulais pas ce faire éventrer ou passer à tabac, prendre un coup de chevrotine, passe encore. Il n'hésita donc pas à sortir de sa cachette et à abattre avec deux tirs bien précis les deux sbires au couteau et à la batte. Le dernier n'apprécia pas et lui envoya deux coup de chevrotine dans le ventre. Le pauvre R.R. vola sur trois mètres et s'écrasa contre le mur, avant de glisser doucement en une position assise, la tête penchant en avant. Le type en costard noir approcha et pour se donner bonne conscience, tira encore un coup en plein dans la tête de l'immortel. Ce dernier eu la tête qui partie en mille morceaux, arrosant le mur de matière cérébrale et de sang, avant que le corps ne s'effondre sur le sol.**_

_**-Costaud celui la, mais maintenant il est pas près de se relever, fit le sbire avant de se retourner. **_

_**Hahahahaha !**_

_**Ce rire résonna dans toute la pièce, prenant le type au dépourvu. Ce dernier réarma son fusil et regarda tous autours de lui pour trouver la source du rire. Il ne remarqua pas que le corps de Lelouch se couvrit de lignes rouges, et que le Code du Geass brilla à l'emplacement du front, malgré l'absence de la tête. Les morceaux de cervelle, d'os et de chair devinrent rouge et partir une fumée qui retourna en direction du corps, ainsi que le sang qui retourna de lui même dans les veines du cadavre. L'armoire à glace finit par s'en rendre compte et recula de terreur. La tête de R.R. se reforma grâce à la brume rougeâtre qui devient solide, se transformant en chair, reconstituant intégralement la tête. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir, le sbire ne réagit pas quand Lelouch arma le Kozuki, et visa la tête du type.**_

_**« Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de me descendre, mortel. »**_

_**Puis il tira.**_

_**Après la mort des ennemis, il retourna vers l'ordinateur, sur lequel apparaissait maintenant un autre message :**_

_**« Bravo, tu as réussi à défaire ceux qui t'attendaient, bien que cela ne soit guère surprenant d'un immortel, mais on peut quand même dire que tu es bien meilleur au combat que durant ta jeunesse. Ta nouvelle force en est la preuve, tu comprendras d'où elle vient, un jour. Sur ce, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de faire disparaître toute trace. **_

_**À Bientôt.**_

_**O. »**_

_**Le message disparu pour laisser place à un compte à rebours de 5 secondes. Bien trop peu pour se mettre à l'abri.**_

_**-Et merde, soupira Lelouch.**_

_**L'explosion réduisit l'immeuble en charpie, ne laissant qu'un cratère vide à la place.**_

xxxIIIxxx

_Pourquoi ce message m'était destiné ?Qui peut bien être ce O. ? Comment pouvait il savoir que je viendrais à cette endroit précis. Aurait il volontairement laissé fait prisonnier ses hommes pour m'attirer la dedans. Mais il essaie de me tuer alors que c'est impossible, sans même essayer de me capturer, et cette fichu bombe je l'ai sentit passé. Soit il est stupide, ce qui peu probable, soit ses motivations m'échappe. Mais je commence à croire que c'est moi la personne visée, et non elle, _pensa t il après s'être remémoré son escapade. Il se rendit compte que Lilia l'observait toujours, ce qui le tira de ses pensées.

-Tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t elle.

-Inutile, concentrons nous plutôt sur la suite des évènements.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je vais effectuer des recherches de mon côté, pendant ce temps, pourrais tu chercher les deux bombes IEM restantes s'il te plait ?

-Je vais faire de mon mieux.

-Bravo ma petite, c'est la bonne attitude à avoir, dit il en se levant et disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Lilia resta fixe sur la porte par laquelle il était sortit. Puis ce rappela qu'elle avait beaucoup de pain sur la la rejoignit dans le bureau.

-Lilia, tous les agents sont près, on peut aller sur place.

-Inutile, il n'y a rien là bas, dit elle simplement.

-Comment ça « rien là bas » ? demanda le jeune homme sceptique. Comment peux tu être aussi catégorique.

-Je viens de parler avec Lel…R.R. Il est déjà aller sur place, et n'a rien trouvé a part des pièges.

-Quoi ? Mais comment a t il pu… ?

-Il avait déjà comprit le jeu des trafiquants et avait déjà localiser les planques, il nous a laissé chercher pour voir si nous étions capable de les trouver ?

-Pourquoi ? Il nous trouve inutile ? Demanda Wassily, le ton un peu colérique.

-Non, je ne crois pas…Plutôt une mise à l'épreuve, c'est du moins ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais il nous a chargé de trouver les bombes restantes, et nous n'allons pas le décevoir.

xxxIIIxxx

Deux jours ont passés, après avoir examiné tous les lieux qui pourrait être visé, ils ne trouvèrent aucunes bombes, Lilia et Wassily rentrèrent au QG au centre de la ville de Lancelot, fatigué par une longue journée de recherche infructueuse, sur le chemin. Lilia enrageait de ne pas réussir à les trouver, mais le jeune garçon tenta de relativiser les choses.

-Peut être qu'ils ne les placerons juste avant de les utiliser, plutôt que des les installé d'avance, dit Wassily en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, ça minimise les risques qu'ils soient désamorcer.

-Non, je ne pense pas. D'après les infos donnés par Zéro, l'explosion avait eu lieu dans des endroit normalement impossible à accéder rapidement, comme la fois où ils ont installé trois tonnes de TNT dans les bétons de plusieurs bâtiments en construction, ils places toujours les pièges à des endroits stratégiques, toujours bien avant leur activation, les rapports estime que le temps entre la pose et l'activation varie de 2 semaines à 6 mois.

-C'est très large, un peu trop pour être précis non ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

-Effectivement, avec ces seuls informations, on ne pourra pas les trouver. Mais j'ai remarqué que les temps variait selon certaines conditions.

-Comment ça ?

-Par exemple, dans l'explosion de la fabrique de Knightmare sous marin, le temps entre la pose supposé de la bombe, et la détonation, il s'est passé six mois, alors que dans la l'usine alimentaire, c'était trois mois.

-Et alors ?

-Dans le premier cas de figure, l'usine et bien gardé, et est fréquemment inspecté, alors que dans le deuxième, la surveillance est assez relâchée, et à part la vérification de la nourriture avant la sortie de l'usine afin de prévenir tout empoisonnement, elle n'est inspecté que tout les deux semaines.

-Ils mettent donc plus de temps quand elles sont bien gardé, ce qui es logique, mais je n'arrive pas à suivre.

-Le facteur surveillance n'est pas le seul à être prit en compte. Toutes les attaques porté sur le Nord de la ville sont beaucoup plus rapide à être déclencher. La fabrique en question se trouvait dans la périphérie Ouest, tandis que l'usine était au Nord.

-Tu penses donc qu'ils sont basé dans le Nord ?

-Peut être, mais ça peut être également un piège pour nous faire tourner en rond, mais ce n'est pas leur localisation qui m'importe, mais leur cible. Beaucoup de leur bombe ont été installé durant des travaux. Mais il n'y a aucun chantier important ces derniers temps ou de prévu, d'autant plus qu'on abat pas des immeubles avec des bombes IEM. Nous devons chercher autours des points névralgique électrique et électromagnétique. On va ré inspecter ceux situé au Nord en premier. Et plus on descendra vers le Sud, plus nous devrons fouillé en profondeur. Pour les fouilles, on va avoir accès à des scanners à rayon X, ainsi qu'a des détecteurs Gigapost, pour détecter les éventuelles bombes placé dans des caches en plomb, avec ça, on devrait trouvé quelque chose.

xxxIIxxx

**-Préparez vous, les charges doivent explosez dans deux heures ! **fit Delta dans l'appareil de transmission.

-A vos ordres, répondit l'homme à l'appareil. Puis une fois la connexion coupée, il se tourna vers les hommes qui attendais derrière lui.

-Préparez vous les gars, on doit faire sauter les charger à 15H00 pile, bien compris ?

xxxIIIxxx

-Ça y est ! On en as trouvé une ! cria Lilia, toute joyeuse.

Ils avaient filé directement au port situé au Nord de la ville, arrivé aux quais, il avait une équipe de dix hommes et de quatre démineurs, ils avaient tout passé au peigne fin. Grâce aux scanners, ils réussirent à trouver une charge IEM dans les moteurs d'ouverture de la plus grande porte sous marine du port.

-En effet, je ne croyais pas qu'on en trouverais une aussi vite, mais pourquoi as tu insisté pour que l'on vienne chercher ici d'abord ? demanda Wassily, à la fois dubitatif et impressionné par le flair de son équipier.

-J'ai réfléchit à ce qui pourrait être dangereux pour une ville, et j'ai pensé aux système d'écoutilles, imagine qu'elles s'ouvrent toutes d'un seul coup, c'est la noyade assuré pour tous le monde.

-Les seuls écoutilles sont les quai, et ils sont conçut de telle manière qu'ils ne peuvent pas être inondé.

-Grâce aux pompes à eaux, mais si ces dernières sont également saboté par une charge, alors plus rien ne pourra empêcher Lancelot d'être submerger.

-Si cela arrivait, les bâtiments sont fait pour résister à la pression de l'eau, donc même si le dôme lui même explosait en mille morceau, les immeubles résisteront, et la majeurs partie des habitants serait sauvé.

-Donc d'après toi, ils cherchent à noyer la ville ?

-Peut être, nous le saurons en allant vérifié toutes les pompes. Mais commençons déjà à désamorcer celle ci.

Hélas, elle était placé en plein cœur du moteur, ce qui rendait son accès difficile, même dans un moteur avec des composant aussi grand qu'un homme. Après une dizaine de minutes, les démineurs parvinrent à accéder à la bombe, et constatèrent qu'elle n'avait pas de compte à rebours mais qu'elle pouvait être déclencher à distance.

-Vous pouvez déterminé d'où viendra le signal ? demanda Wassily.

-On peut le faire, mais il va falloir attendre qu'ils essaient de la déclencher, répondit l'un des démineur.

-On ne peut pas attendre, dit Lilia, il reste encore une bombe, terminé celle ci et allons chercher la suivante.

-Mais Lilia, on risque de perdre notre chance de les localiser et…

-On a une idée bien précise d'où se trouve la prochaine bombe, il faut la désamorcer avant qu'il n'ai le temps de l'activer.

-A condition qu'elle se trouve bien là bas, qu'on la trouve et qu'on la désamorce à temps, et je ne parle même pas de l'hypothèse de d'autres bombes. Alors laissons au moins un des démineurs ici pour trouver le signal si on arrive pas à accéder à l'autre.

-Hm, d'accord, concéda t elle. L'un des démineurs se proposa pour rester pour tracer le signal, Lilia accepta, puis le groupe parti.

xxxIIIxxx

-Plus que cinq minutes, préparez vous, ça va commencer.

Dans l'espace confiné, les bruits des armes qui se chargeait et des armures qui s'entrechoquait masquait presque la voix du chef.

xxxIIIxxx

-Trouvé, voilà la dernière bombe, dit Wassily en montrait l'écran du détecteur, il y a quelque chose d'électronique dans ce bassin, et il ne devrait pas y être.

-Parfait, On l'a notre bombe, dépêchons nous avant le déclenchement.

Ils durent d'abord vidé le bassin avant de pouvoir accéder à la bombe. Une fois vide, il descendirent pour atteindre la bombe, placé au centre, près des pompes qui régulait le niveau de l'eau lors de l'ouverture des portes. Les démineurs se mirent au travail, la bombe en elle même n'était pas très compliqué à désamorcer, mais c'était assez long, au moins une dizaine de minutes pour passer les pare feu du détonateurs.

-Bon on l'a trouvée, happy end, dit Lilia.

-Bof, je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on passe à côté de quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à trouvé quoi, marmonna Wassily.

-Tu t'inquiète pour rien, descendons donc pour la désarmer, elle pourrais bien se déclencher maintenant et…

A peine avait elle prononcé ces mots qu'il eu le bip final, et la bombe s'enclencha. Comme il s'agit d'une bombe électromagnétique, il n'y a pas d'explosion au sens strict du terme, elle dégage une onde électromagnétique qui bousille tous appareil électronique dans son rayon, et donne un sacré coup du jus aux personnes vivantes. A peine le bip avait cessé que l'onde partie, stoppant les pompes en détruisant tout composant électrique. Lilia et Wassily ainsi que ceux qui les accompagnaient reçurent un coup de 50000 volt, un peu comme un pistolet électrique, ça ne les tue pas, mais sont pris de soubresaut nerveux, incapables de bouger leur corps correctement après que le système nerveux ai subit "quelques" dégâts. Lilia s'effondra par terre, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, suivit par les autres membres de l'équipe, seul Wassily parvint à garder son équilibre et à rester sur ses jambes, bien qu'incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

-Merde…On est arrivé…Trop tard, hoqueta Lilia, ayant la langue qui ne marche plus aussi bien qu'avant.

-On aurait peut être…Pas du papoter, remarqua difficilement le garçon.

-Les pompes ont été touchés ! s'écria l'un des hommes de l'équipe qui avait réussi à se remettre sur ses pieds. Si une porte s'ouvre maintenant, la ville risque d'être inondé.

-On a donné l'ordre qu'aucune porte ne soit ouverte tant qu'on aurais pas désactivé les deux bombes. On a juste raté pour la seconde, mais il y a juste à réparer ces pompes ci, et tous ira pour le mieux.

-Non, toutes les pompes de la ville sont sûrement arrêter, car les canaux communiquent tous, et donc, l'impulsion électrique à du se propager partout, plus aucune pompe ne doit fonctionner maintenant ! l'un des démineurs.

-Mais tant que les portes restent fermé, il n'y a rien à craindre non ? demanda candidement Lilia.

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, on a rien à craindre, dit elle d'un ton rassuré.

Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, une gigantesque explosion retenti au long, faisant tremblé le sol de la ville entière. Ce qui fit retombé par terre tous ce beau monde encore engourdie par l'électricité.

-C'était quoi ça ! s'écria Lilia.

-Mon mauvais pressentiment qui se réalise peut être, dit cyniquement Wassily qui se frottait les coudes après s'être relevé pour le deuxième fois.

-Il y aurait eu une autre bombe…Merde, ragea Lilia en tapant de son poing par terre, s'écorchant les phalanges au passage.

-Du calme Lilia, pas la peine de s'énerver, dit doucement le jeune garçon en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'elle prit avec plaisir. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, toutes l'équipe couru vers le lieux de l'explosion. Lilia prit par réflexe son transpondeur pour appeler le démineur sensé relevé le signal une fois celui ci émis, mais comme on pouvait s'en douter, son appareil était hors d'usage. Elle le jeta par terre de rage, où il explosa en morceau, déversant ses composants un peu partout. Soudain, une alarme retenti, Lilia constata que les démineurs s'étaient tendu en l'entendant, manifestement, ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

-Que se passe t il ? C'est mauvais cette alarme ? demanda t elle.

-Elle signifie que nous sommes attaqués.

To be continued

Bon voilà, comme dit au début, le mystère (je vois pas d'autre mot, énigme peut être) des bombes est un peu bizarre mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux désolé, si vous avez mieux à proposé ou si vous avez trouvez une incohérence, dite le moi surtout (je sais je me répète mais c'est super important pour moi, je veux pas que mon histoire donne des trucs sans queue ni tête, et je m'efforce à éviter d'en mettre.


	14. Blitzkrieg

J'ignore si vous avez que j'ai un peu trop « cheaté » Lelouch (bon la scène un peu bizarre où Lelouch se reconstitue dans le flash back est tiré d'un manga que j'aime beaucoup, essayer donc de trouver lequel), mais vous aurez une explication pour ça, pas tout de suite bien sûr ça arrive un peu plus tard, mais vous connaîtrez les raisons pour lesquelles il est devenu un « monstre », pour le moment, voici un chapitre entièrement consacré au feu de la guerre (faut bien que je justifies le titre de ma fic). Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de faute, vu le nombre de fois que je l'ai relus.

Chapitre XIV Blitzkrieg

Les portes étanches du port avaient cédés sous la force de l'explosion, s'ouvrant en grand, laissant passer des milliers de mètres cubes d'eau en quelques secondes. Ce raz de marée se déversa sur la ville avec violence, emportant tout sur son chemin, que ce soit les personnes ou les véhicules. Les bâtiments résistèrent sans trop de difficulté car ils avaient été conçut pour résister à une inondation de la ville. Bon nombre de civils moururent dans la première vague, emportés par les eaux. Certains réussirent à rentrer dans les bâtiments à temps. Hélas, l'inondation n'était pas la chose à craindre le plus. Quand le niveau de l'eau avait cessé de monter, un peu comme dans un vers renversé, il ne se remplit pas d'eau à cause de l'air qui est dans le fond), seuls les immeubles émergeaient encore de l'eau. Tous les autres bâtiments étaient engloutis, mais les habitants n'avaient pas à craindre de mourir noyés. Soudain, plusieurs sous-marins, une dizaine environ apparurent, accompagné d'une centaine de knightmares sous-marin. Ces derniers commencèrent à détruirent les bâtiments immergés, tuant leurs occupants, les portes des submersibles s'ouvrirent, déversant des centaines de fantassins qui rentrèrent dans les immeubles afin de massacrer tous ceux qui se cachaient à l'intérieur. Dans l'un de ses bâtiments centraux, Suzaku avait déjà commencé à organiser la riposte, bien qu'il soit toujours sous le coup de la surprise, ne comprenant pas comment sa ville avait pu être attaqué alors que seul l'Ordre connait son emplacement, et qu'ils soient également les seuls à avoir des sous-marin assez performant pour aller aussi profondément dans l'océan. Heureusement, ils avaient de nombreux Knightmares sous-marins, ce qui le permettra de repousser ceux de l'ennemi, en revanche, les fantassins risquent d'être un plus grand problème. Combattre à pied dans les immeubles va être très difficile, et causé beaucoup de morts, sans parler que la supériorité numérique des chevaliers noirs n'aura que peu d'importance dans des lieux aussi exigus, ce sera même un désavantage. De plus ils devaient protéger les civils, ce qui rajoutait une difficulté supplémentaire.

-Combien avons nous de fantassins actuellement ? demanda Zéro à Johan, son bras droit qui était en train de coordonner les troupes.

-Nous avons la majorité de nos troupes dispersé un peu partout dans le monde en prévision de la guerre qui risquait de se déclarer afin de protéger les civils des deux bord, normalement, nous avons une division entière pour protéger cette ville, mais nous n'avons plus qu'un bataillon, le 19ème, et encore, celui ci a perdu près de 60% de ses effectifs car ils étaient en manœuvre à l'extérieur lorsque l'inondation s'est produite.

-Pas une inondation, un sabotage, pour pouvoir nous attaquer, cracha Suzaku en cognant la table sur laquelle était montrés sous forme d'hologramme tridimensionnel la carte de la cité de Lancelot.

-Oui effectivement, donc à cause de l'inondation provoquer par le sabotage, ce bataillon, normalement constituer de trois milles hommes, n'en a plus que mille deux cents, sans compter les blesser.

-Merde, et combien sont les ennemis ?

-D'après les signatures de chaleur, environs un demi millier.

-Hmm, je crois que je vais rentrer en scène, dit finalement Zéro en se redressant, donne l'ordre de préparer le Faucon, je vais devoir me joindre au combat.

-Qu…Quoi ?! Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Un chef doit rester à l'arrière pour coordonner ses troupes, s'insurgea Johan.

-Je les dirigerais sur le terrain, j'aurais une bien meilleure vue de la situation. Envois un message à nos troupes stationné à proximité, en leur donnant l'ordre de rentrer de toute urgence, nous allons avoir besoin de toute la puissance de feu disponible.

-A vos ordres.

Suzaku parti d'un pas vif en direction de son hangar personnel où était le Knightmare le plus puissant jamais développé, ayant une puissance suffisante pour détruire en quelques coups un cuirassé volant, sans compter que c'était le premier conçu pour combattre dans l'espace. Etant donné que la conquête de l'espace est arrivé durant la paix, personne n'avait pensé à crée ce genre de knightmare. Il y avait bien des vaisseaux de guerre, ou même des chasseurs, mais pas "d'unité blindée autonome mobile" spatiaux. Ce dernier pourrait l'aider à intervenir dans un combat spatial qui mettrait des vies civiles en danger. Car si Suzaku ne pouvait empêcher la guerre, il protégera les civils grâce à toutes les ressources de l'Ordre, c'est aussi une mission qu'il s'est donné, empêcher la guerre de faire du mal aux civils. Une tâche encore plus dure que d'arrêter la guerre elle même. Arrivé au hangar, il vit les mécaniciens et les techniciens préparer son appareil, il ne pensait pas l'essayer pour la première fois en situation réel, mais la situation l'exigea. Le Faucon avait une certaine ressemblance au Lancelot, mais plutôt que de ressemble à un chevalier, il ressemblait davantage à un homme oiseau, ou plutôt un oiseau homme. Il était de couleur blanche, il était équipé d'ailes à énergie améliorées, et son arme principale était un sabre faucon pèlerin, c'est à dire un sabre fouet, d'on la lame peut se fragmenter le long d'une chaîne afin de servir de fouet et se réunir pour faire une lame d'épée, d'où le nom du knightmare, avec en plus des canons Hadron dissimulé dans les avant bras, et même un fusil freya avec plusieurs ogives en réserves, ces dernières ont des explosions limité à 50m, afin d'éviter des holocaustes comme Tokyo et Pendragon. Ce knightmare était beaucoup plus rapide que la plupart des autres appareils du même genre, et son arme de corps à corps était adapté à la fois au combat rapproché et à distance, il possédait également des boucliers de type blaze luminus écrasant ceux du Shinkiro, l'ancien knightmare de Lelouch.

-Maître Zéro, firent ils en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

-Repos, est il prêt à sortir ? demanda Suzaku.

-Hé bien…Je ne suis pas rassuré de vous savoir au combat dans ce prototype, mais il est aussi prêt que possible, répondit le scientifique responsable de l'équipe, qui portait le nom de James Anderson, la quarantaine, les cheveux châtains, une petite barbe, les yeux bleus, des discrètes rides commençaient à apparaître sur son visage, sa famille fait partie depuis longtemps de l'Ordre. C'est également son ancêtre qui découvrit le moyen de numériser l'âme, permettant ainsi à Suzaku de survivre, depuis ce jour, la famille Anderson est très proche de Zéro, c'est pourquoi c'est James qui s'occupe du Knightmare de Suzaku, ainsi que de sa santé en tant que "médecin de famille".

-Parfait, combien de temps la batterie de Sakuradite tiendra t elle ?

-Environ une heure, après il faudra la changer.

-Compris.

Sur ses mots, les mécaniciens et techniciens quittèrent le hangar, laissant Zéro et Anderson seuls. Suzaku entra dans le Faucon, celui ci ne se pilotait pas comme les knightmares standard, on ne l'utilisait pas avec des poignets, et on ne voyait pas à travers des écrans, une fois à l'intérieur, Suzaku connecta son casque à l'ordinateur, enleva ses gants et mis ses mains dans des petits compartiments épousant parfaitement la forme de ses mains.

**-Chargement en cours, veuillez ne pas bouger durant le transfert,** dit l'ordinateur d'un ton monocorde.

Après plusieurs dizaines de secondes, Zéro perdit connaissance, et se réveilla dans le "corps" du Faucon, il voyait directement depuis les "yeux" de son knightmare, sentant son véhicule blindé comme si c'était son corps, quand il bougeait ses doigts, les doigts du knightmare se mouvait.

**-C'est impressionnant, **dit Suzaku à travers le Faucon**, j'ai l'impression d'être le knightmare lui même, je ressent chaque mouvement comme si c'était mon corps.**

-La partie consciente de votre esprit est temporairement transféré dans le processeur du Faucon, de la même manière que votre "transfert d'âme".

**-Je vois, ressentirais je de la douleur si l'appareil est endommager ?**

-Oui…et non, vous le ressentirez, mais la douleur ne sera pas handicapante, juste indicative. Vous ressentirez également lorsque vous manquerez d'énergie, ça fera comme si vous vous fatiguiez physiquement, mais ça ne vous gênera pas au combat, sauf si bien sur la batterie tombe à court du jus, fit remarquer le scientifique.

**-Bien compris, dans ce cas, ouvrez la porte, il est tant de sortir.**

Sur ces mots, James activa la porte du hangar, et le Faucon s'envola. Sa vitesse de vole était assez rapide, suffisamment pour rejoindre le champ de bataille en quelques secondes. Ses troupes étaient déjà arrivé sur place et essayaient de repousser l'ennemi hors de la ville, mais ce dernier s'obstinait, et se cachait derrière les bâtiments pour gêner les défenseurs, les knightmares submersibles avaient réussi à repousser et détruire la plupart des sous marins, mais hélas sur le combat au sol, l'Ordre était désavantagé.

**-Ici Zéro ! Courage soldats, nous devons repousser l'ennemi, l'Ordre des Chevalier noir ne faiblira jamais ! ** cria Suzaku en endommageant gravement un sous marin d'un tir hadron bien placé.

La présence de Zéro donna un coup de fouet au moral de ses troupes, sa force et son sens du commandement permit à ses troupes de repousser l'ennemi hors de la ville, du moins leurs forces maritimes. Leurs forces terrestres continuer à causer d'énormes problèmes, et les chevaliers noirs peinaient à les éliminer. Surtout que d'après les rapports, un homme étrange, habillé d'un grand manteau noir à capuche, avec un étrange symbole sur la poitrine, les dirigeaient, les soldats qui l'affrontaient tombaient soudainement par terre, terrassé par d'étranges spasmes, devenait aveugles, ou devenait sourd.

_Qui peut bien faire ça_, se demanda Suzaku,_ sûrement un possesseur du Geass, je suis tenté de demander à Lelouch de s'en occuper, mais j'ignore où il se trouve, et puis il m'a affirmé que son Code ne le protégeait pas. Que faire ?_

xxxIIIxxx

-Ouf, c'est pas passé loin, j'ai bien faillit la perdre lorsque cette vague est arrivé, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour ceux qui nous accompagnait, les pauvre bougres, marmonna Wassily en tirant Lilia hors de l'eau, cette dernière était évanouie.

L'homme venait à peine de dire qu'ils étaient attaqués, qu'une gigantesque explosion a ébranlée la ville, et trente secondes plus tard, une énorme vague digne d'un tsunami leur fonça dessus. Wassily avait pris la main de la princesse et l'avait entraîné à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment proche, hélas ce dernier était trop petit pour émerger de l'eau, et ils avaient été bloqués à l'intérieur. Ils avaient été deux doigts de se noyer en essayant d'en sortir, et Lilia avait perdu connaissance, le garçon l'avait tiré jusqu'à une terre ferme. Ayant atteint le toit d'un bâtiment émergeant tout juste de l'eau, ils purent ce reposer. Lilia commença à revenir à elle, et ouvrit lentement les yeux, voyant le visage de Wassily juste au dessus d'elle, elle se releva brusquement, donnant ainsi un coup de boule à son sauveur.

-Aie ! Drôle façon de me remercier.

-Et pourquoi avais tu le visage à 20 centimètres du mien ?

-Je vérifiais juste si tu respirais.

-Moais, mais où on est ? demanda t elle en regardant autours d'elle, cherchant à savoir où il les avait amené.

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais on est plus sous ou dans l'eau, c'est déjà ça.

-Techniquement, on est toujours sous l'eau vu que nous sommes dans une ville sous marine.

-Fais donc de l'humour tant qu'on le peut encore, parce que vu les bruits au loin, il y a une bataille qui fait rage.

-Alors on nous attaque vraiment, juste après ces explosions, le coup était bien monté, régler à la seconde près, on à rien vu venir, ces bombes que l'on croyait là pour faire simplement des dégâts avaient été placées pour préparer un assaut.

-Que fait on ? demanda Wassily. Nous sommes sans armes, et au loin, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir ce qui se passer, sans parler que nos appareils de communications sont hors service.

-On doit rejoindre un entrepôt, on pourra trouver des knightmares et rejoindre le combat.

-Désolé, mais c'est non, je ne te laisserais pas aller risquer ta vie dans une bataille rangée, je vais te mettre à l'abri, et j'irai aider les chevaliers noirs.

-Je ne resterais pas les bras croisés, je veux me battre, surtout que je suis certaines que nos agresseurs sont ceux qui ont provoqué la guerre.

-Je refuse que tu sois blessé ou pire ! cria Wassily en bloquant Lilia contre le sol. Surtout que si tu es tuée, autant dire que la guerre sera inévitable.

-La guerre a déjà commencée ! Il est inutile de se voiler la face, cracha Lilia en se débattant, laisse moi.

Wassily ne la laissa pas partir et lui fit perdre connaissance en appuyant sur un point précis du cou. Une fois Lilia dans les bras de Morphée, il l'allongea dans un coin, et partit à la nage à la recherche d'une arme.

xxxIIIxxx

-Où peut elle être ? Je me demande comme R.R. a pu la libéré, moi qui croyait que Sigma réussirait à le battre s'il attaquait, son corps à du le trahir à cause de l'âge, marmonna Téta. Enfin bon, c'est ce cher R.R. qui l'a battu après tout, et d'après les films qu'on a pu tirer des caméra de surveillance, l'attaque a été mené par une main de maître. Si seulement je n'étais que là pour elle, mais non, il faillait qu'on me donne un objectif en plus, qui n'a rien d'agréable.

Les instructions qu'on lui avait données étaient simples, trouver Lilia vi Britannia, et éliminer autant de personnes que possible, militaire ou civil. Le plan était donc de faire un maximum de mort en attaquant des endroits fortement peuplé et faire un carnage sur place, bien qu'il doit avouer que ça s'était un peu corsé. D'abord, les forces à l'extérieur avaient été mis en déroute, mais en plus, même le massacre des civils était galère car ces derniers étaient tous armés et semblait avoir un minimum de formation martiale. Mais ce côté là l'arrangeait bien, massacrer des civils désarmé lui aurait pesé sur la conscience, mais là comme ils se défendent, il n'aura pas de problème de ce côté là. Ils avaient déjà nettoyé plusieurs immeubles, en perdant près d'un tiers de leur effectifs, les chevaliers noirs résistaient plutôt bien, et les civils étaient plutôt hargneux, et savaient très bien se servir des armes qu'ils gardaient dans leurs habitations et bureaux. Mais même avec tout l'entraînement et la volonté du monde, on ne peut pas combattre le geass, et il le possédait, son geass fonctionnait par zone, et non par signal optique comme Lelouch, il créait un champ magnétique attaquant le cerveau afin de toucher les régions qui s'occupaient des sens, l'onde changeait en fonction du sens visé, hélas, le gros défaut de son pouvoir était qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de distinction entre les personnes, tous le monde sans exception est touché. Heureusement, l'Organisation avait déjà mit au point une contre mesure pour protéger ses propres soldats. La tactique était donc qu'il neutralisait les ennemis grâce à son geass, et les soldats, qui portaient des casques les protégeant du champ magnétique, les achevaient, bien que ça lui déplaise, cette méthode fonctionnait très bien. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs, un tir hadron leur barra la route, détruisant le couloir, un deuxième fut tiré à l'arrière de la troupe, désintégrant quelques soldats et le couloir, Téta et ses soldats se retrouvaient bloqués au milieu de décombre, complètement immobilisé, et il n'y avait pas de porte pour leur permettre de s'échapper.

**-J'ignore qui vous êtes ou d'où vous venez, mais vous allez regretter d'avoir attaquer la cité de Lancelot, **fit une voix à travers un haut-parleur.

Un autre tir Hadron perça le couloir et la remonta, fauchant toute la troupe, seul Téta en ressortit en vie en activant un bouclier de type blaze luminus qu'il portait toujours sur lui, mais même avec ce dernier, sa cape partit à moitié en fumée, il préféra alors s'en débarrasser. Il portait une armure de combat dernier crie entièrement noir, et contrairement aux armures standards, il ne "portait" pas l'armure, c'était l'armure qui le "portait". Cette armure était en quelque sorte une hybride entre une armure de base et un knightmare, elle semblait lourde a première vu, mais grâce à des appareils, la force, la vitesse, l'endurance de son porteur étaient porté à un seuil dépassant de très loin la limite humaine, il pouvait grâce à elle, broyé une voiture à main nue aussi facilement qu'une pomme, courir jusqu'à 60 kilomètre heure, et avait beaucoup d'armes et gadgets très utile dissimulé dedans. Il activa l'armure et le casque se matérialisa autour de la tête, montrant un masque sans visage, avec seulement l'emblème du Geass rouge brillant au niveau des yeux. Il sauta par le trou fait par le tir hadron, et apparu au dehors, le long de l'immeuble, ses chaussures ayant de puissants aimants magnétique dans les chaussures, il pouvant sans problème se déplacer à la verticale sur le bâtiment. Il aperçut alors le knightmare qui les avait attaqués, ce dernier était blanc, et avait une apparence rappelant un oiseau, avec des grandes ailes d'énergie dans le dos, il portait une longue épée, et un étrange fusil dans le dos.

-Très beau knightmare, cria Téta à l'intention du pilote, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier le compliment, qui avait pourtant été dit sans ironie, et arma son bras pour frapper. Téta ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait faire car il était beaucoup trop loin pour l'atteindre avec son épée, mais il comprit ce qu'il voulait faire lorsqu'il commença à lancer son arme en avant. La lame commença à se séparer en petits morceaux, créant une sorte de fouet à lames, Téta eu tout juste le temps de sauter sur le côté avant que le fouet de tranche la façade de l'immeuble. Le knightmare blanc commença ensuite à le mitrailler à coup de tir hadron, et il du courir en zigzague pour éviter de se faire désintégrer, son bouclier ne pourra pas le protéger deux fois, il était juste là en cas d'urgence. Il dégaina un pistolet à balle freya, ces dernière s'activait après être tiré, et pouvait transpercer n'importe quoi grâce à l'antimatière qu'elle produisait. Lorsqu'il tira, le knightmare activa son bouclier qui absorba l'énergie dégagée par la balle.

_Raah, l'enfoiré, un bouclier anti freya, c'est de la triche, le seul moyen de passer à travers, ce serait de lui balancer une ogive, mais là j'y passerais aussi. En tout cas, il va falloir trouver autre chose que ce pistolet._

Il continua à esquiver les tirs qui pleuvaient sur lui, tout en cherchant une solution, un autre knightmare, standard cette fois ci, apparu et commença à le mitrailler avec son fusil d'assaut, hélas pour lui, l'armure porté par Téta pouvait arrêter ces balles, et l'aligna avec son pistolet, les balles trouèrent rapidement le blindage, réduisant l'ennemi à l'état de passoire avant qu'il ne tombe. Téta décida qu'il était trop exposé et préféra rentrer à nouveau dans l'immeuble. Le knightmare continua de lui tiré dessus même à travers les murs, mais les tirs étaient beaucoup moins précis, et moins rapide. Téta se souvenait avoir vu une grue au sommet de l'immeuble, et celle ci pendait du côté où était le knightmare blanc, ça avait peu de chance de marcher, mais s'il arrivait à faire tomber la grue sur son ennemi, il y a une chance pour qu'il s'en débarrasse…Dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Il grimpa les marches escaliers quatre à quatre, arriva rapidement au sommet de l'immeuble. Son ennemi avait du essayer de le suivre grâce à son détecteur thermique, mais l'armure de Téta évacuait la chaleur par la plante des pieds, la diffusant au sol, rendant toute détection par à la chaleur impossible, grâce à ça, il avait l'effet de surprise de son côté. Il alla au rebord de l'immeuble, et constata que le knightmare faisait des ronds autour de l'immeuble, cherchant à le détecter, mais ne voulant pas rentrer car c'était trop étriqué pour lui. Pour réussir à lui faire tomber dessus la grue, ça risquait d'être délicat, il va falloir faire un calcul millimétré. Il utilisa son pistolet pour faire sauter trois pieds, n'en laissant qu'un seul intacte, puis il commença à la faire doucement basculer, grâce à la force titanesque que lui conférait l'armure. Il utilisa son radar pour suivre le knightmare qui faisait des ronds encore plus frénétiques, le cherchant vainement. Lorsque l'ennemie approcha, il renversa complètement la grue, priant pour qu'elle l'atteigne. Hélas pour lui, la lourde structure d'acier tomba à peine trois mètre devant le Faucon, qui s'arrêta net en voyant ça. Téta profita de l'immobilité soudaine de son ennemi pour se projeter vers lui, le choc fut brutal, tant que knightmare fut projeté vers le bas, tombant dans l'eau. Téta chercha l'habitacle, mais contrairement aux knightmares traditionnels, le pilote n'était pas dans une capsule éjectable à l'arrière du knightmare, mais dans la poitrine, un endroit à la fois exposé et protégé. Le Faucon se reprit et rémergea de l'eau, Téta toujours accroché dans son dos, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre là où il était, et foncer dans un mur pourrait endommager les ailes à énergie qui sont très fragiles. Téta eu d'ailleurs l'idée d'en arracher une, faisant retomber le knightmare, qui réussit à atterrir sur un toit d'un immeuble plus petit que les autres. Téta sauta du dos de la machine, pour s'éloigner d'une dizaine de mètres.

-Bravo, j'étais sûr que tu allais t'écraser dans la flotte, mais non, tu as réussi à tomber sur ce toit, bravo, dit Téta d'une voix ironique en applaudissant légèrement.

**Qui es tu ? **demanda Suzaku à travers son Knightmare.

-Moi, je suis le seigneur Téta, je fais partie de l'organisation que vous combattez depuis bientôt trois siècles, et je suis ici pour réduire cette ville de la carte, et si possible capturer cette chère princesse, que j'ai déjà eu le plaisir de capturer en Inde.

**-Pourquoi courir après cette gamine, pour pousser son père à la guerre ? Je doute fortement que ça fonctionne, elle ne compte pas pour lui.**

-Effectivement, comme moyen de pression elle est aussi utile qu'un pansement sur une jambe de bois, mais bon on me donne des ordres et j'obéis.

**Je ne te laisserais pas détruire cette ville, aussi sûr que je suis Zéro,** répliqua suzaku d'une voix déterminée.

-Alors dans ce cas, on peut considérer qu'elle est déjà détruite, puisque tu n'es pas le vrai Zéro, n'est ce pas Suzaku Kururugi? demanda Téta d'une voix amusée.

Suzaku se figea. Comment pouvait il savoir qui il était, il avait abandonné ce nom lors de sa fausse mort après avoir été battu par Kallen, alors comment ce type pouvait savoir qui il était ? S'il en savait autant, cela voulait dire qu'il devait être au courant pour Lelouch, il ne devait pas le laisser s'échapper. Suzaku essaya de l'atteindre avec son sabre, mais l'ennemi esquiva sur le côté, le Faucon tira alors plusieurs salves hadrons avec les canons placés dans son avant bras. Téta prit l'un des tir, mais son armure résista, ce qui fit rager Zéro. Celui ci le poursuivit en continuant de l'attaquer mais son adversaire semblait inatteignable, tant il était rapide. Son ennemi ne semblait pas vouloir se contenter de subir, car il fonça soudainement sur le knightmare, fonça dessus de toute ses forces, le choc fut si violent que le knightmare blanc fut déséquilibré vers l'arrière, le faisant tomber dans l'eau. Comme une aile avait été arrachée, Suzaku ne pouvait pas le faire voler pour retourner à la surface, ce qui fait que le Faucon coula jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le fond. Une fois qu'il a touché le fond, il se remit debout, et entreprit de s'éloigner pour le moment, car il avait subit pas mal de dégât, et sa batterie de Sakuradite n'allais pas tarder à rendre l'âme. Hélas pour lui, Téta ne semblait pas prêt de le laisser partir, ce dernier se déplaçait dans l'eau comme un poisson, percutant à nouveau le knightmare, qui garda l'équilibre grâce à la pression de l'eau, mais il se retourna pour combattre. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses canons hadrons sous l'eau, ni son fusil freya, seule son épée était encore utilisable, mais freiné par l'eau, il ne comprenait pas comment son ennemi pouvait faire tant de dégât avec une simple armure, et non un knightmare. Téta continua d'harceler Zéro, alors que les batteries du knightmare commençaient vraiment à être vide, Suzaku tenta donc une ultime manœuvre, il pointa les deux bras de son knightmare vers le sol, et tira avec ses canons hadrons. A peine le rayon avait quitté les avants bras qu'ils portèrent l'eau à ébullition, provoquant un geizer qui propulsa le knightmare vers le haut, l'éjectant de l'eau. Il réussit à atterrir sur le toit, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, ce dernier tir avait vider son knightmare du reste de son énergie. La batterie de secours lui permis d'enclencher l'ouverture de l'habitacle, et appela des knigtmares en renfort afin d'évacuer. Hélas, Téta sorti à son tour de l'eau, les knightmares appelés venaient d'arriver, mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre l'ennemi, aussi Zéro leur donna l'ordre de prendre juste son knightmare et de le ramener au garage, ce dont il avait bien besoin, car le plastron était complètement enfoncé, l'une des l'ailes arraché, l'un des bras est très endommagé à l'épaules, et la moitié de la tête est écrasé. Zéro décida de combattre son ennemi à main nue, en espérant qu'il sera aussi redoutable qu'il l'a été autrefois.

-Allons, j'espère que tu n'espères pas me combattre à mains nues j'espère, s'amusa Téta, avec cette armure, tu risques juste de te faire du mal.

**-On verra bien**, répondit Zéro avant de charger.

Pendant un temps, Téta se contenta d'esquiver toutes les attaques de Suzaku, que ce soit des coup de pieds sauter, retourner, les coups de poing direct crochet ou uppercut. Le seigneur n'avait aucun mal contre son adversaire car l'armure lui donnait des capacités bien au delà de celle que peuvent avoir un humain normal. Même si Suzaku était incroyablement doué pour un homme normal, il n'était pas assez rapide. Pour lui montrer que tout effort était futile, Téta se laissa toucher par un crochet décoché par Suzaku, qui se brisa la main en cognant le casque. Même si le casque avait bien amorti le choc, vu la force qu'il a ressentie, Téta savait qu'il aurait été certainement mit au tapis avec un coup pareil, bien qu'il préfèrerait mourir que de l'avouer. Suzaku fut plié par la douleur de sa main, toutes ses phalanges ont du être brisé à l'impact, elle allait sûrement mettre plusieurs mois pour être à nouveau pleinement utilisable, si on lui en laisse le temps. Finalement, Téta fut lassé, et acheva Zéro d'un coup de pied retourné dans le ventre, qui envoya le pauvre japonais cinq mètres plus loin. Suzaku avait du mal à respirer à cause du coup, et étouffait à moitié à cause du casque, pas vraiment adapté à ce genre de combat. Téta du s'en rendre compte à cause de la respiration haletante de son adversaire, même en prenant en compte l'effort physique et le coup de pied.

-Tu devrais enlever ton casque, tu respireras mieux, dit il d'un ton badin.

**-La ferme**, éructa Zéro en se remettant sur ses pieds, mais il n'eu même pas le temps de bouger que son adversaire le frappa de toute ses forces d'un direct en pleine figure, brisant son masque en mille morceau, et assommant le pauvre Suzaku.

-Pff, je t'avais bien dit que tu n'avais aucune chance, soupira Téta, mais bon comme ça, maintenant que le chef est neutralisé, je vais pouvoir…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelque chose le percuta sur le flanc gauche, l'envoyant valser à vingt mètres, le faisant tomber dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il remonta sur le toit, après plusieurs instants, il pu voir son agresseur, reconnaissable avec sa longue chevelure noir, ses yeux améthyste et son Code rouge sur le front.

-Lelouch, comme c'est gentil d'être venu, tu arrives juste à temps, j'allais achever ce cher Suzaku, ainsi le duo qui a détruit le monde disparaîtra enfin.

R.R. regarda son ami inconscient, et sentit la colère poindre en lui. Le voir dans cet état lui rappela ce jour fatidique à Shinjuku, le jour où sa vie avait basculée pour la seconde fois, ce qui gonfla encore plus sa colère. Il se tourna vers Téta, qui recula instinctivement face au regard haineux que lui lançait Lelouch.

-Je suis plutôt content que tu portes cette armure, je vais ainsi pouvoir te cogner sans avoir à retenir mes coups.

To be continued…

Et voilà, chapitre assez long (par rapport aux autres) et là on peut pas dire qu'il ne se passe rien. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu (pardon du temps mis pour le sortir), Le prochain sera un combat Lelouch vs Téta.

tchao.


	15. Code vs Geass

Voici donc la suite (attendu ou non), j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, on va en savoir un peu plus sur l'organisation ainsi que son nom (vous moquez pas, j'ai mis longtemps pour le trouver), ainsi que sur l'histoire du Code (c'est une invention de ma part, je n'ai pas trouvé ça chez Clamp). J'ai aussi entamer la réécriture des premiers chapitres, histoire de leur donner plus de mine, le prologue a quasiment doublé de longueur (il était tellement court que c'était pas difficile). Je tiens à préciser que le terme de « Porte du crépuscule » désigne les porte de pierre permettant d'entrer dans le monde du geass, je n'arrive plus à me rappelé où j'ai vu cette terme pour désigner la porte, si c'était dans l'anime ou le manga, mais je le précise pour éviter toute incompréhension.

Fridaye : Yo

Déjà, un grand merci pour cette review, je n'en avais pas eu une aussi longue depuis Pititevampire, ça fait plaisir ^_^.

Pour répondre à ta question, si Lelouch se surnomme R.R., c'est parce que le début de mon histoire est basé sur une « fin alternative » trouvé par hasard sur internet (comme je l'ai précisé dans le tout premier chapitre). Comme dans cette vidéo, il se présente sous le nom de R.R., j'ai gardé ce pseudonyme, surtout que si j'avais mit L.L., ça aurait trop ressemblant avec la fic de Ledilettant.

Ensuite, pourquoi il ne se coupe pas les cheveux ? Parce que je l'adore avec les cheveux longs, et puis tout les immortels dans ce manga ont les cheveux longs et il ne fera pas exception à la règle.

Après, Suzaku est il toujours sous l'emprise du geass de Lelouch…C'est une idée intéressante, à déterminé (oui je l'avoue, j'avais oublié ce détail).

Les seigneurs aux noms grec comme tu dis, cherches à piéger Lelouch, mais la plupart ignore le pourquoi de cette traque, mais tout sera expliqué plus tard.

Le grand méchant ne cherche pas à tué est dieu, du moins pas tout à fait…bref, tu comprendra.

Toi qui t'interroge sur l'origine du Geass, j'ai ma propre idée, proposé en partie dans ce chapitre, à toi de me dire ce que tu en penses.

Tu es surpris de voir lelouch sur le terrain ? Excuse moi, mais il l'est très souvent, par exemple, qui a désamorcé l'ogive freya pendant la bataille final ? C'est lui, pas un troufion de base. Ou pendant le combat entre britannia et la l'armé de libération du japon (je crois que c'est le bon nom), il dirigeait lui même ses troupes aux combats, il ne reste pas en arrière. Mais dans cette fic, Lelouch possède désormais des capacités martiales supérieurs à celle de suzaku, pourquoi ? C'est expliqué dans le chapitre, par une personne qui n'est pas apparu depuis longtemps.

Concernant le tête qui se recompose, tu as perdu, ce n'est pas tiré de FMA (j'aime bien ce manga, mais je n'en suis pas particulièrement fan) cette scène est tiré de Hellsing (j'adore quand Alucard se laisse mitraillé démembrer, puis se reconstitue avant de massacrer tout le monde ^_^). Et si Lelouch se relève directement après, sans temps de résurrection, ça découle de ses nouvelles capacités expliqués ci dessous).

Ne t'inquiète pas, Téta va se prendre la raclée de sa vie, et Lelouch le cuisinera un peu (de manière assez brusque, mais il n'est plus vraiment patient, bizarre quand on sait que maintenant, il a tout le temps qu'il veut non ?)

Je n'ai jamais précisé que son tatouage était sur son front 24h/24, et pour C.C., sa frange cachait son tatouage, ses cheveux s'écartait comme par magie lorsqu'elle l'utilisait XD.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai répondit à tout ce que je pouvais. J'espère avoir satisfait ta curiosité, et que le chapitre qui suit te plaira tout autant. D'ailleurs, ta review m'a tellement fait plaisir que j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt que prévu (par contre, le prochain viendra assez tardivement étant donné que je viens tout juste de finir celui ci, sans compté la réécriture des premiers chapitres, ce qui est assez dure en fait). Alors bonne lecture.

Chapitre XV Code vs Geass

-Je suis plutôt content que tu ai cette armure, je vais ainsi pouvoir te cogner sans avoir à retenir mes coups.

Lelouch venait à peine de terminer sa phrase qu'il disparu soudainement, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Téta n'eut même pas le loisir d'esquisser un mouvement qu'il reçut un coup au menton, l'envoyant valser dans les airs. Malgré son casque, le choc l'avait sonné, et quand il commença à retomber, il ne réussit pas à contrôler sa chute. Mais il ne tomba pas au sol, car un autre coup l'envoya dans l'eau, à nouveau. Son armure avait dû être endommager car il sentait que du liquide glacial s'infiltrait dans son vêtement normalement parfaitement étanche et résistant pour lui permettre d'aller dans l'espace. Il rejoignit la surface, commença à nager, et esquiva au dernier moment un bloc de béton qui le rata de peu, faisait comme une bombe dans l'eau. Après s'être hissé sur le sol du toit, il vit que Lelouch s'était à nouveau immobilisé devant lui, mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, il était beaucoup plus calme, serein.

-Pas mal, mais voyons si tu peux me suivre comme ça.

Téta passa à son tour à l'attaque, et chargea Lelouch avec toute la vitesse et la puissance que lui conférait son armure. Faisant un bond le propulsant à plus de cinquante kilomètres heures, il arma son poing droit, visant le plexus de son adversaire, de quoi lui faire perdre connaissance pendant plusieurs heures. Mais au lieu d'atteindre la poitrine de l'immortel, son poing fut bloqué par la paume ouverte de R.R., qui avait arrêté son attaque sans difficulté apparente. Le seigneur n'en revenait pas, il avait eu des rapports rapportant que Lelouch possédait des capacités surhumaines, mais pas à ce point là. Il attaqua de nouveau Lelouch, mais cette fois ci il n'essaya pas de lui donner un coup surpuissant, mais des petits coup pour tester sa vitesse réel. Il enchaîna toutes les techniques de combats qu'il connaissait, que ce soit des arts martiaux ou des techniques occidentales, comme la savate. Lelouch esquivait et paraît toutes les attaques sans grande difficulté, ce qui faisait encore plus enrager Téta. Ce dernier décida d'utiliser autre chose que ses poings, et de faire fonctionner les quelques gadjets qu'avait son armure. Le premier était un lance-flamme situé dans la paume droite de l'armure, il fit jaillir les flammes dans la direction de l'immortel afin de le carboniser. Mais R.R. ne se laissa pas faire, il fit plusieurs bonds en arrière afin de se mettre à l'abri des flammes, mais il sentit soudainement tiré vers l'avant en direction des jets de feu, et s'aperçut trop tard qu'un câble entourait sa taille, le tirant vers son adversaire. Ce faire brûler par un lance-flamme, ou même par des flammes tout court est particulièrement désagréable, il commençait à avoir un aperçu de ce qu'avait subit C.C. durant sa longue vie, sauf que dans le cas présent, il combattait, il n'était pas attaché au dessus d'un bûcher. Le feu lui brûlait la chair, et ses vêtements partaient en cendres, il essaya de briser le câble, mais celui ci devait être en fibre de carbone, car même sa force ne lui permit pas de le briser, il ne réussit qu'a s'écorcher les mains. Il fut soudain envoyer dans les airs, et tourner dans tous les sens, apparemment, Téta se prenait pour Thierry le fronde, avec lui dans le rôle de la fronde. Après l'avoir fait tourné au moins cent fois au point que l'immortel était sur le point de rendre tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, il le lâcha, l'envoyant percuter un immeuble à plus de deux cents mètres du toit où ils se trouvaient. Le choc avait été si violent que Lelouch rentra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, traversa une demi douzaine de cloisons avant de s'immobiliser contre un bureau, qui se renversa, déversant au passage tout ce qu'il y avait dans les tiroirs. Lelouch regarda distraitement en se levant l'un des trucs tombé, et s'aperçu que c'était une revue porno, avec une image assez explicite sur la page de couverture, ce qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues, car il n'était pas habitué à voir ce genre de chose, et son éducation lui disait que ce n'était pas bien, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que celui qui "travaillait" dans ce bureau avait bon goût pour choisir ses magazines.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y jeter un œil qu'il fut percuter par quelques chose de gros, lourd et carré, une photocopieuse d'au moins cent kilos, ce qui le fit traverser à nouveau quelques cloisons. Bien que son corps était devenu très résistant aux coups, il commençait à ressentir les dégâts subit, pas étonnant que Suzaku c'était retrouvé dans un tel état. Lelouch ressentit la colère poindre, s'empara de la photocopieuse qui commençait à tomber en pièces détachés et la renvoya de là où elle venait. Même pas une seconde après l'avoir envoyé, il entendit un grand bruit, provoqué par le choc de deux objet, l'armure et la photocopieuse, avec un peu de chance. Hélas, la chance n'était pas de son côté, car deux mains jaillit du sol sous lui, lui attrapa les chevilles, et le tira vers le bas. Pour éviter des dégâts à l'entrejambe qui pourrait être fort handicapant, il donna un coup de poing vers le sol de béton afin de le briser. Téta, qui le tenait toujours par les pieds, l'écrasa de toute ses forces sur le sol, brisant une table d'acier en deux, puis l'envoya valser plus loin. Après avoir finit sa course dans les toilettes, R.R. se remit sur pied, décidé à lui rendre le double de ce qu'il venait de subit, il patienta, attendant patiemment la venue de son adversaire, attentif au moindre bruit que pourrait trahir une attaque surprise. L'attente durant pratiquement une minute, quand une main jaillit du mur de droite, juste en face de lui, essayant de le saisir par le cou, mais il avait entendu le coup venir, saisis le bras avec sa main gauche, et la tira en faisant tourner son tronc dans le sens où il tirait pour avoir plus de force. Lorsque Téta traversa la cloison, Lelouch le cueillit avec un revers de son poing droit, faisant pivoter à nouveau son corps vers la droite pour donner le plus de puissance possible à son coup. La violence de l'attaque brisa le casque de Téta, et l'envoya traverser tout l'immeuble, le faisant sortir de celui ci, pour finir à nouveau dans l'eau.

L'impact de sa tête avec le poing vengeur de Lelouch lui avait fait perdre connaissance, mais le contact de l'eau sur son visage le ramena à lui et il se dépêcha à remonter à la surface. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, il s'empressa de respirer une grande bouffée d'air, il avait atrocement mal à l'œil droit, là où il avait reçut le coup qui avait brisé son casque, il n'arrivait plus à l'ouvrir, peut être était il borgne, à moins que ce ne soit qu'un simple coquard. Il se sentait épuisé, le coup l'avait complètement sonné, et il avait besoin de temps pour récupérer, mais Lelouch ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser se reposer, car il l'attrapa par le cheville, sous l'eau, et l'entraîna dans les profondeurs. Sous l'eau, l'immortel l'immobilisa en le tenant par le cou d'une main et lui labourait le ventre à l'aide de coups de poing, au début, l'armure résistait car la puissance de Lelouch était freinée par l'eau, mais elle céda après quelques coups, laissant le ventre de Téta à découvert face à des poing qui avait démolit une armure pouvant résisté à un tir de canon hadron. Heureusement pour sa cage thoracique, il ne reçut qu'un seul coup, avec une puissance considérablement réduite, mais qui suffit à lui briser quelques côtes, lui faisant cracher du sang et à le mettre hors de combat, seul l'eau l'empêcha de tomber inconscient. Lelouch le ramena à la surface sur le toit de l'immeuble au ras de l'eau, puis le jeta au sol sans ménagement.

-Bon, maintenant, tu va te mettre à table, pourquoi est ce que vous me courrez après comme ça ? demanda Lelouch en saisissant Téta par les cheveux pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Te courir après ? Je crois que tu fais erreur, on m'a donné l'ordre de capturer la Princesse Lilia, tu ne compte pas, répondit Téta avec un sourire arrogant.

-Vraiment ? pourtant, on m'a affirmé le contraire.

-Qui ça "on" ?

-Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions en donnant un petit coup dans les côtes de Téta, qui lui en brisa une ou deux de plus aux passages, ce qui le fit gémir de douleur, puis ce que tu ne sembles qu'être un sous fifre qui obéis bêtement aux ordres qu'on lui donne, dit moi où tu devais emmener Lilia après l'avoir capturé.

-Qu'est ce que je gagne à répondre ?

-Je briserais le geass qui s'est emparé de ton esprit, répondit Lelouch d'un ton sérieux.

Il eut un long blanc, avant que Téta n'explose de rire.

-Hahahaha, un geass sur moi, elle est bien bonne.

-Je suis très sérieux, quelqu'un à posé un geass sur ton esprit afin de te contrôler, tu es enchaîné, comme un toutou à une laisse, je peux t'en libéré si tu parles.

-Et pourquoi tu ne me libères pas tout de suite, histoire de voir si tu dis vrai, proposa le prisonnier avec un sourire moqueur.

-Trop risqué, si ce geass fonctionne comme celui que j'avais, tu perdrais la mémoire une fois libéré, tu dois donc parler avant.

-Ben voyons, bien essayer, mais c'est non.

Lelouch prit la main gauche de son prisonnier, et commença à la serrer lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'une des phalanges lâche, faisant hurler de douleur Téta.

_Merde, tant pis, j'aurais préféré gagner sans, mais je n'ai plus le choix, _pensa Téta en activant son geass, détruisant le sens du toucher de son tortionnaire. Ce dernier eut un soubresaut, puis s'immobilisa. Le prisonnier cru que ça avait fonctionner, mais apparemment, Lelouch n'avait pas été affecter, car il brisa une deuxième phalange à Téta.

-Aaaaah ! hurla Téta. Merde ! Comment as tu résisté à mon geass ?

-Pourquoi poser la question alors que la réponse est inscrite sur mon front ? demanda Lelouch d'un ton amusé.

-Ton Code ? Il ne t'a pas aidé la première fois, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

-Disons simplement que j'ai appris à utiliser correctement les capacités qu'il offre…

_**xxxFlashbackxxx**_

_**Après avoir compulsé les dossiers de Suzaku, R.R. réussit à trouver une porte du Crépuscule intacte, la dernière à être en état, toute les autres avaient été détruite par le chevaliers noires, car c'était ces maudites portes la raison de la précédente guerre. Heureusement la porte situé à l'Antarctique, caché sous l'eau, était toujours en un seul morceau. Lelouch avait pris le knightmare le plus rapide de l'Ordre, hormis bien sûr le Faucon, afin de retrouver la porte. Il savait vaguement qu'elle se situait à l'Est, le long de la côte. Son appareil fut préparé pour naviguer sous l'eau et il partit, seul, comme il l'avait exiger. Après trois heures de vole, il arriva à destination. Il fallait maintenant trouver la porte, et avec plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de côte à passer au peigne fin, ça risquait d'être très long et fatiguant. Mais il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher, car il sentait la porte, son Code lui donnait des sensations plus ou moins intenses, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait, et il pu aisément la trouver. Une fois localiser, la difficulté suivante fut de réussir à y accéder, sachant qu'elle se trouvait a plus de 300 mètres de profondeur, ce qui est beaucoup trop profond pour plonger en apnée, même pour un possesseur de Code comme Lelouch et même ses nouvelles capacités physiques ne lui permettrait d'y arriver sans équipement. Lancelot était justement la ville la mieux équipée pour ce genre de chose, et il avait pu se dégotter un scaphandre permettant de plonger à plus de 800 mètres de profondeurs. Normalement, seuls des hommes ayant subis des modifications génétiques renforçant considérablement leurs corps pouvait porter ces scaphandre dont le poids atteignait allègrement la demi tonne. Une fois équiper de cette espèce d'armure sous marine, Lelouch plongea dans l'eau, pas un saut de l'ange bien sûr, il s'est plus laissé tomber qu'autre chose. Bref, une fois dans l'eau, il se laissa couler, jusqu'à toucher le sol, et pu enfin voir la porte qu'il cherchait. Cette dernière était à moitié ensevelie dans la vase, mais l'immortel n'avait pas le temps de la sortir de son bourbier et pria pour qu'elle fonctionne. Il posa sa main sur la porte, et éveilla son Code comme il le faisait pour se régénérer, la gravure de la porte s'illumina d'une lumière rouge sang, Lelouch sentit son âme et son corps être aspiré, comme s'il était contre une éponge qui absorbait son être. Il traversa alors un lieu de lumière psychédélique, avant d'arriver dans le monde du Geass. **_

_**Contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'arriva pas sur une espèce de temple grec, car l'épée d'Akashas avait été détruite lorsqu'il avait fait plié "Dieu" grâce à son Geass. Mais pas Dieu comme l'entendent les religions Monothéiste ou polythéiste. Dieu n'était pas un être tout puissant ou le créateur du monde, c'était en vérité la volonté de l'ensemble de l'Humanité, les esprits de tous les humains, concentré à un seul et même endroit, et cet endroit était le monde du Geass, appelé aussi le monde du C. Un monde qui ressemblait un peu à l'espace, car on pouvait voir aux alentours toutes sorte de planètes, bien qu'elle était placé un peu de manière aléatoire, et elles ne semblaient pas graviter autours d'un corps céleste comme un étoile. Au lieu de ces ruines, il arriva…sur rien. Le vide. Le monde était tel qu'il était quand il l'a quitté, mais il n'y avait plus aucune plateforme après la porte du Crépuscule. Il entama donc une chute sans fin. Le cœur de l'immortel se serra brusquement dans sa poitrine, comprenant qu'il avait oublié ce détail, et était terrifié à l'idée d'être piégé dans ce monde occulte, condamner à la chute éternelle. Non, ça n'allait pas se terminé comme ça, il a une mission a accomplir, et plus encore, un pacte à respecter, il ne pouvait se permettre de se perdre dans cette dimension. Il se redressa dans sa chute, afin d'être à nouveau la tête en haut, et activa son Code, dans l'espoir que ça fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir, mais rien n'arriva. Il continua d'essayer, sans avoir plus de succès pour autant. Alors qu'il commençait à sentir l'espoir disparaître, une voix résonna dans son esprit, une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de son vivant, mais cela lui fit un plaisir immense, même s'il préférerait brûler en enfer que l'avouer. **_

_**-Hé bien ? Es tu incapable de te débrouiller sans moi ?**_

_**Il sentit alors quelque chose lui prendre la main, quelque chose ayant des doigts, qu'il serra de peur de le perdre. Il fut alors suspendu au milieu de ce presque vide qu'est le monde du C. Il pouvait voir au loin les planètes graviter, même si elles semblaient ne pas bouger d'un pouce. La voix qui venait de lui parler était familière, et se rappelait très bien à qui elle pouvait appartenir, ce fut avec envie mêlé d'appréhension qu'il leva la tête. Et c'est là qu'il la vit pour la première fois depuis quelques siècles.**_

_**-C.C. ?!**_

_**Elle était là, devant lui, ou plutôt au dessus de lui et elle le regardait avec son sourire amusé. Elle ne semblait pas avoir un corps de chair comme lui, elle ressemblait plus à un spectre, seul son torse son visage et ses bras étaient visibles et semblait avoir une consistance, ses jambes semblaient se fondrent dans l'air, comme si elles partaient en fumées. Autre détail, mais qui avait son importance, elle était nue, aussi Lelouch détourna les yeux, se rappelant ses leçons de bienséances, mais il avait eu le temps de voir qu'elle avait toujours cette étrange marque rouge sous le sein gauche.**_

_**-C'est bien moi, je vois que tu t'amuses bien, c'est mieux qu'un toboggan non ? demanda t elle avec un soupçon d'espièglerie.**_

_**-Je vois que la mort a laissé ton humour intact. Mais je suis heureux de te voir, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, mais c'est quand même une agréable surprise.**_

_**-Je suis vexé, qu'est qui pourrait être plus important que nous deux ? demanda t elle avec rictus provocateur en se collant à lui, serrant sa poitrine contre celle de l'immortel, qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, même s'il gardait obstinément la tête vers la droite afin de ne pas la regarder nue. Mais la femme aux cheveux verts lui prit le menton d'une main et le força à la regarder.**_

_**-Pourquoi tant de manière, tu m'as déjà vu nue lorsque je t'ai envoyé faire un tour dans mon esprit, tu te souviens ?**_

_**-Bien sûr, c'est ainsi que j'ai pu connaître ton histoire, mais ce n'est pas une raison, dit il en levant les yeux au ciel, toujours pour ne pas regarder le corps, du moins ce qu'il en reste, de celle qui est face à lui.**_

_**-Tu n'as qu'a me regarder dans les yeux, c'est mal polie de regarder ailleurs quand tu parles à quelqu'un, Marianne t'a donc élevé comme un sauvage ?**_

_**-Je te rappels que j'ai du me débrouiller seul dès mes 7 ans, répliqua R.R. d'un ton acerbe en lui lançant un regard noir dans les yeux.**_

_**-Pardon, je ne voulais pas…**_

_**-Peu importe, je suis venu ici pour trouver des réponses, et je dois dire que dans l'immédiat, je cherche surtout la manière pour arrêter dans ce vide abyssal, alors seras tu assez aimable pour me dire comment faire, s'il te plait ? coupa Lelouch d'un ton agressif.**_

_**C.C. parut blesser du ton que prenait le garçon aux yeux améthyste, mais elle s'exécuta, et lui expliqua comment faire. Après s'être exercé pendant quelques minutes, Lelouch arrivait maintenant à léviter.**_

_**-Voilà, tu sais comment faire maintenant, et si tu me disais ce qui t'amène dans le monde du Geass ?**_

_**-L'ordre des chevaliers noirs affronte un ennemi depuis mon enfermement, jusqu'à là ça ne m'inquièterais pas outre mesure, mais le problème, c'est que plusieurs d'entre eux possèdent le geass, il est impossible que ce soit des gens qui ai passé des contrats avec toi ou V.V. et ce n'est pas moi qui le leur ai donné. Ça veut donc dire qu'il y a un autre porteur du Code, caché quelques part, et qui s'amuse à ce créer une armée comme celle à la Congrégation. Je dois absolument le neutraliser, et pour ça je dois savoir où il se cache. Vu le temps que tu as passé, voyageant de long en large à travers le monde, tu as peut être une idée de qui ça peut être, vu que les porteurs de Code ne sont guère nombreux.**_

_**A la fin de l'explication, le visage de C.C. se ferma, puis elle lui tourna le dos, mal à l'aise.**_

_**-C'est compliqué, je ne pensais pas qu'il agirait, bredouilla t elle.**_

_**-Qui ça "il", son nom commencerait il par un O par hasard ?**_

_**-Comment le sais tu ? **_

_**-Un message que j'ai reçus était signé par un O, alors je demande si ce serait pas le "il" dont tu parles.**_

_**-Oui…C'est lui, mais ce n'est pas son véritable nom, juste un pseudonyme qu'il a prit lorsqu'il a fondé l'organisation Veameda, tout comme toi tu as prit le nom de Zéro.**_

_**-O…O…Oméga ?! s'exclama Lelouch après un moment de réflexion.**_

_**-Tout juste, tu as compris grâce à tes précédentes rencontres à ce que je vois, il est le chef de cette organisation, les "seigneurs" comme ils se font appeler, changent, mais l'échelon à Veameda est le même : Oméga, Alpha, Bêta, Delta, Sigma et enfin Téta, ce sont les Six Seigneurs, tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis sa création, Oméga est toujours la même personne, de même pour Alpha.**_

_**-Tu veux dire que j'ai contre moi, non pas un mais deux immortels ? **_

_**-Oui, d'après les rumeurs, Alpha est assez…modéré si je puis dire, mais Oméga est retors, cruel, vicieux et sans pitié, tu dois te méfier de lui comme de la peste, il m'a longtemps couru après, c'est pourquoi j'ai rejoins Charles, Marianne et V.V. Sous leur protection je ne risquait presque rien.**_

_**-Pourquoi en avait il après toi ?**_

_**C.C. garda le silence, le regard dans le vide, comme si elle était entrée dans une profonde réflexion, peut être cherche t elle à se décider sur sa pizza préféré entre quatre saisons et trois fromages. Elle frissonna et ne pu s'empêcher de mettre ses mains sur ses bras comme pour les frotter pour se réchauffer. Lelouch comprit qu'elle revoyait des scènes de son passé, et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa sorcière.**_

_**-Du calme, souffla t il d'une voix douce dans l'oreille de son ancienne partenaire, tu ne risque rien ici.**_

_**-C'est sûr, je ne peux pas être plus morte que je ne le suis, dit elle sarcastiquement.**_

_**-Tu m'as pourtant l'air bien bavarde pour une morte, remarqua R.R.**_

_**C.C. haussa des épaules, puis se tourna vers lui.**_

_**-J'ai une question à te poser : Tu te souviens des images que tu as vu lorsque tu a scellé le pacte avec moi le jour de notre rencontre ?**_

_**-Bien sûr, chaque image s'est gravée dans ma mémoire.**_

_**-Dans ce cas, celle où l'on voit des gens portant tous le Code ne t'a pas interloqué ?**_

_**-…**_

_**-Si, tu as bien compris, il existait jadis de nombreuses personnes possédant le Code, elles ont peu a peu disparu, pour une raison que j'ignore, mais je sais qui est le responsable.**_

_**-Omega ?**_

_**-Tout a fait, les souvenirs que j'ai sont vague, mais c'est à peu près vers l'apparition de Veameda que le nombre de porteur de Code a commencer à diminuer, je ne saurais dire à quel période ça a commencer, mais il y sûrement plus d'un millénaire.**_

_**-Un millénaire ?! s'écria Lelouch. Mais tu n'as pas vécut aussi longtemps, comment peux tu avoir de tel souvenir ?**_

_**-Tu disais toi même que chaque image vu pendant notre pacte était gravé dans ta mémoire, pourquoi à ton avis ?**_

_**-Je l'ignore.**_

_**-Car le Code "stock" les souvenirs de tous ceux qui l'ont porté, c'est pourquoi tu les connais si précisément. Quand tu n'avais que le Geass, tu n'avais que ces souvenirs, mais ton esprit ne les avait pas gardé en mémoire, ce n'est que lorsque que je t'ai donné mon Code qu'ils te sont revenu en mémoire**_

_**-Je vois, donc pour en revenir a notre problème, Omega te poursuivait pour te faire disparaître, ou prendre ton Code ?**_

_**-Oui, bien que j'ignore pourquoi. Mais il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que le Code tient ses pouvoirs d'une seule source, et nous nous y trouvons. Moins il y a de Code, plus celui ci est puissant. Lorsque j'ai reçu le mien, il y avait encore bon nombre de porteurs en vie, mais toi…Tu es l'un des derniers, avec celui d'Omega et d'Alpha, c'est pourquoi le Code t'offre une grande puissance outre que l'immortalité. Le Code est sensé être le pouvoir de Dieu, il ne devrait y avoir qu'un porteur, pourtant, il y en a eu des centaines à la fois, formant un peuple à part entière, mais qui aujourd'hui a complètement disparu. **_

_**-Donc si je peux courir plus vite qu'un félin, broyer une voiture à main nue ou transformer mon corps en une espèce de brume, c'est parce que le Code que je porte est l'un des derniers ?**_

_**-Oui, mais les pouvoirs ne s'activent qu'en fonction du nombre de porteur vivant au moment où tu reçois le Code, moi je l'ai reçut quand il y avait encore beaucoup de porteurs en vie, c'est pourquoi, en dehors de l'immortalité, je n'avais qu'une force physique légèrement supérieur à la moyenne, si mon Code s'était renforcé au fil du temps, je serais devenu aussi puissante que toi à notre rencontre ou presque. **_

_**-Je vois, c'est donc de là que je tire cette force, dit Lelouch pensif.**_

_**-Oui, ça doit être encore plus bizarre pour toi qui n'était pas fichu de courir cent mètre sans cracher ses poumons, se moqua t elle en gloussant.**_

_**-Très drôle.**_

_**-Bon, et maintenant ? Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais, tu sais qui es ton ennemi, et ce qu'il veut, plus ou moins. **_

_**-Je me demande…Pourquoi es tu la ?**_

_**-Parce que le Monde du geass est le royaume des morts, pardi, répondit elle en haussant des épaules.**_

_**Lelouch chercha autours de lui, mais ne vit personne d'autre.**_

_**-Un peu vide, compte tenu du nombre de gens qui sont morts et qui continue de mourir, fit il remarquer**_

_**-Seuls celles et ceux qui ont eu la chance, ou la malchance ça dépend du point de vue, d'avoir porté le Code peuvent garder leur conscience et leur ego. Les autres perdent tout ce qui fait d'eux des individus et "fusionnent" avec cette dimension.**_

_**-Tu veux dire que…**_

_**-Oui, tu ne reverras jamais Euphémia, Nunnaly, Kallen ou même Shirley, ainsi que tes amis du lycée ou tes anciens subordonné du temps où tu étais Zéro, si c'est la question que tu te poses. A leurs morts, leurs âmes ont fusionnés avec cette dimension, se perdant à jamais, un jour peut être, elles seront renvoyé sur terre, se réincarnant, mais elles n'auront plus le moindre souvenir de leur vie antérieur.**_

_**-Ce qui veut dire que Suzaku…**_

_**-"Disparaîtra" à sa mort, compléta C.C. Son âme ne disparaîtra pas, car elle est immortelle, mais elle sera lavée, blanchie, et tous ses souvenirs et même sa personnalité disparaîtrons, car ils sont lié à sa vie de mortel, cette dernière étant terminée, ces souvenirs n'ont donc plus de raison d'être. De plus, c'est un mal nécessaire, car le Monde du C se "nourrit" des souvenirs des morts, il en a besoin pour subsister.**_

_**Lelouch devint livide, il avait toujours caressé l'idée qu'a sa mort, il pourrait parler à ceux qu'il regrettait, il savait maintenant qu'il ne pourra jamais demander pardon à sa sœur euphi ou nunnaly, revoir Kallen pour lui dire la vérité. Pouvoir ne serait ce que parler à Shirley, qui malgré toutes ses tentatives n'a cessé de se rapprocher de lui, ce qui a causé sa perte, elle fut victime du geass, du début à la fin, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas de lui avoir prit la vie, le geass l'avait fait littéralement disparaître. Il avait une mine si désespéré que ce fut au tour de C.C. de le consoler. Elle prit sa tête et le serra contre elle, comme tout les fois il était abattu. C'est étrange comme ce corps peut être consistant alors qu'elle est sensé être un spectre.**_

_**-Attends, si les porteurs du Code sont tous là, ça veut dire que…**_

_**-Ton père n'est pas ici, si c'est ce que tu demandes.**_

_**-Comment ça, tu disais…**_

_**-Je sais ce que j'ai dit, répondit elle en le serrant plus fort, mais si tu te souviens bien, Charles a été absorbé par ce monde, même s'il avait le Code, il a tenté de détruire le monde du Geass, et ce dernier a contre attaqué.**_

_**-Au fait…Si cette endroit est l'autre monde, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas d'enfer ou de paradis.**_

_**-Il n'y a pas de paradis, mais il y a un enfer, en quelques sortes, tu l'as aperçu dans certaines visions, tu te souviens de cet endroit vide, ou des spectres marchent…Marchent…Indéfiniment. Des spectres anonymes, des ombres de ce qu'ils ont été. Cette vision t'a plus ou moins montré l'enfer, ou une partie peut être, j'ignore s'ils ont toujours leurs consciences et leurs ego, mais en tout cas, je n'aimerais pas être à leur place. **_

_**-Il y a aussi autre chose, dit Lelouch en se retirant doucement des bras de sa partenaire, j'ai affronté l'un des seigneurs, Teta, et aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, son Geass m'a atteins malgré mon Code, je croyais que ça m'immunisait totalement contre le pouvoir du Roi.**_

_**-La puissance et le pouvoir du Geass dépends de deux choses, la première de la force d'esprit de celui qui reçoit, la seconde la puissance du Code de celui qui donne. Lorsque je t'ai donné le Geass, mon Code avait une puissance assez moyenne, mais vu le tien, en te liant à quelqu'un, ce dernier posséderait un Geass surpuissant.**_

_**-Je me suis lié à quelqu'un, mais son geass n'a pas l'air plus puissant que le mien, fit remarquer R.R.**_

_**-Mais contrairement à toi, je parie qu'elle n'a pas testé ses limites comme tu l'as fait, quand elle le fera, tu verra qu'elle aura très certainement des conditions d'utilisations beaucoup plus avantageuse, car si le tien était redoutable, il était lésé par de nombreux inconvénients.**_

_**-Si tu le dit, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment faire pour y résister…**_

_**xxxFlashbackxxx**_

-Alors ? Va tu me répondre, ou dois je te briser tout les os du corps ? demanda R.R. d'un ton badin.

-Espèce de…Aaah ! Arrête !

-Dis moi où tu devais emmener Lilia, et je te libère, tant physiquement que mentalement.

-Comme si j'avais un geass posé sur moi, cracha Téta.

-Il y a des geass vicieux, je suis bien placé pour parler car le mien était de ceux là. De plus je le sens, il me suffit de te regarder pour le comprendre, si tu veux continuer à être un pion libre à toi, mais même si je dois t'arracher la peau du corps entier, tu parleras.

Une troisième phalange se brisa, suivit d'un cri de douleur.

-Arrête putain !

-Si tu parles, j'arrêterais.

Une quatrième lâcha.

-Ahhhh, c'est bon, je vais parler.

Bien, alors, où devais tu l'emmener ?

-Sur Mars, à la colonie de Varenus, on m'a ordonné de la livrer la bas, on a une base caché dans cette colonie.

-Cette colonie est la capitale de mars, et elle compte des millions d'habitants, c'est presque une métropole, j'ai besoin de savoir précisément où.

-La base se trouve environ à deux kilomètres au nord du centre de la colonie, elle est camouflée en une usine à oxygène.

-Bien, merci ça devrais me suffire, maintenant…

Lelouch posa sa main droite sur le front de Téta et activa son Code, en suivant les instructions de C.C., il devrait pouvoir briser le geass posé sur lui. Cette méthode consistait par envoyer une impulsion électromagnétique au cerveau, afin de perturber le flux électrique pour briser le charme. Contrairement au Geass qui l'envois à distance, que ce soit par signal optique ou zone, le Code ne pouvais les envoyer que par contact physique, mais contrairement au Geass il était impossible de s'en protéger totalement, peu importe la protection porté. C'était d'ailleurs cette méthode qu'elle avait utilisée sur Suzaku pour sauver Lelouch lorsque son knightmare avait été abattu. Vu l'effet que ça avait fait au japonais, le Code pouvait être lui aussi redoutable. Après envoyer une impulsion directement au cerveau de Téta, Lelouch sentit le geass faiblir, mais il tint bon, preuve qu'il devait être particulièrement puissant. Il envoya une deuxième impulsion plus puissante, qui cette fois brisa le charme. Lelouch pu sentir le corps de Téta se détendre, comme calmé, et le vit cligner des yeux, ne comprenant pas où il était, puis sa mine s'assombrie pour devenir une grimace de colère.

-L'enfoiré, il m'a manipulé, je vais lui faire la peau, s'énerva t il en remuant mais il était toujours immobilisé par Lelouch, hé toi lâche moi !

-Si tu me dis qui t'a manipulé, je pourrais te lâcher.

-Si tu veux savoir, c'est un type avec des cheveux rouges, des yeux noirs, la peau très pâle, il fait presque deux mètres de haut.

-Pas le genre de type que l'on croise tout les jours en gros, et si tu me disais son petit nom ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens plus, je ne me rappels que de son physique, le reste est flou.

-Je vois.

Lelouch finit par lâcher son prisonnier, le mit face contre terre, et lui mit de solide menotte qu'il gardait sur lui, juste au cas où. Après avoir immobilisé son ennemi, il appela le QG des chevaliers noirs via sa radio.

-Allo, ici R.R. j'ai capturé le chef ennemi, j'aurais besoin que l'on vienne me récupérer, a vous.

-Ici le QG, message reçut, une patrouille vient à votre rencontre, a vous.

-Comment se déroule le reste de la bataille ? A vous.

-La victoire est à nous, l'ennemi est repoussé, et tous les fantassins qui s'étaient ont été éliminé. A vous.

-Vous n'avez pas pensé à faire des prisonniers ! s'étonna R.R. A vous.

-Bien sûr que si, mais tout les soldats capturé se sont suicidé à l'aide de capsule de poison qui était caché dans une de leurs dents. A vous.

-Je vois, comment va Zéro ?

-Il est à l'hôpital, son état est stable, il n'est pas en danger. A vous.

-Tant mieux, j'attends vos renforts. Terminé.

R.R. remit sa radio à sa ceinture, et s'assit en attendant les renforts. Même pas une minute après, sa radio reçut un appel.

-Allo ici R.R. A vous

-Allo, c'est Wassily, R.R. c'est catastrophique ! je…

-Du calme, respire, que s'est il passé ?

-Lilia a été enlevé !

xxxIIIxxx

5 minutes auparavant.

-Ahh ! Bon sang, il m'a pas loupé celui là ! cria Wassily, il se tenait le bras, après avoir été blessé par l'un des soldats ennemi, alors qu'il s'enfuyait.

Heureusement il avait réussi à atteindre l'un des postes des chevaliers noirs sans se faire tué, ce qui fait qu'il avait survécu, Il avait aussi tôt demander aux chevaliers d'aller chercher Lilia, qui se trouvait sur le toit de l'un des immeuble quasi engloutit. Aller chercher une princesse, c'est normalement le boulot des chevaliers. Ils acceptèrent, et deux d'entre eux partirent la chercher. Une fois soigné par l'un des toubib, il resta allongé dans la tente des blessés. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il s'était dit qu'il trouverait un knightmare, ou une arme…Mais il s'était dégonflé. Il avait toujours détesté le combat, et encore plus tué. Il avait eu des cauchemars pendant plusieurs mois, après son premier homicide. Soudain, les deux chevaliers qui étaient partit chercher Lilia revinrent. Il espérait la voir avec eux, mais elle n'était nulle part.

-Mais, où est elle ? demanda t il perplexe aux deux chevaliers.

-On espérait que tu nous le dirais, répondit l'un d'eux. Nous sommes allés là où tu disais avoir laissé la princesse, mais nous n'avons trouvé personne.

-C'est impossible, elle était là bas quand je suis partis, elle était inconsciente, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin ! s'écria Wassily.

-Sauf si quelqu'un la enlevé, fit remarquer le chevalier noir.

Le visage du jeune garçon se décomposa, comprenant qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur en la laissant seul. Avec résignation, il demanda l'une des radio des chevaliers, et appela R.R. pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

To be continued.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, j'aime bien le Flashback (en particulier parce que C.C. y apparaît en tant que personnage), et j'espère surtout que mes explications sur les pouvoir du Code et tous le reste vous ont convaincu et qu'ils sont crédible. Vous connaissez désormais le nom du big méchant, ainsi que le nombre de gros méchants, y en a déjà deux de supprimés, il en reste quatre, R.R. a encore du boulot devant lui.


	16. Arrivée sur Mars

Après une (très longue) absence, me revoici. Je dois dire que j'en ai CH… pour écrire ce chapitre (que je n'ai commencé que fin janvier, alors si vous espèreriez que j'avais cessé de publie juste pour me faire une solide réserve de chapitre…ben non). Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira (et que vous n'aurez pas besoin de relire toute la fic pour vous remettre en situation, je vous dit ça parce que ça m'est déjà arrivé avec des fic qui publie une fois dans l'année…un peu comme moi en fait).

Réponse aux reviews :

Fridaye : Yo, alors pour répondre une bonne fois pour toute, la fin alternative sur laquelle repose ma fic est celle ci : : / www. youtube watch? v=PEA AaqEl 03Q

Pense à enlever les espaces, bien sûr.

Lelouch ne sait absolument pas se battre, il fait tout au « free style », mais comme je l'ai dit, ses capacités sont hors norme, au point qu'il peut démembre une machine à main nue, pas besoin de technique pour ça. Mais il devra s'entraîner réellement au combat quand il affrontera les deux autres immortelles, car ils sont encore plus puissants que lui, sans parler de leur expérience dû à leur âge.

Pardon pour le pâté au début du chapitre précédent, dire que moi aussi je m'en plains d'habitude-_-'

Lelouch a eu effectivement un instant d'appréhension à l'idée de rencontrer son père, mais sans plus, celui ci était mort, et lui un immortel, je vois pas ce qu'il aurai pu craindre de lui.

Personne ne connaît l'origine du geass, à part Oméga, et c'est par lui qu'on la connaîtra.

D'ailleurs, pour en revenir sur les méchants, j'ai changé le nom de l'organisation pour « Entropy », entropie en français. Le niveau entropique est la « jauge de mort ». Plus l'entropie augmente, plus on se rapproche de la mort. Cette idée d'entropie est la « durée » qu'un système peut survivre sans « apport » extérieur. Par exemple, si quelqu'un ne se nourrit plus du tout, plus le temps va passer, plus l'entropie montera, mais s'il se nourrit le niveau d'entropie retombe, on parle alors de néguentropie…C'est pas très clair, c'est ça ? Bon, disons simplement que lorsque l'on parle d'entropie, on ne parle pas d'amour et de bonheur, mais de mort, froide et inerte. Oméga signifie « la fin » et Alpha « le commencement » (pensez à Fallout 3), vous comprendrez où je veux en venir avec ces deux noms lorsque ces personnages sortiront de l'ombre, jusque là, gardez à l'esprit que leurs noms sont lié à l'entropie.

C'est vrai que le fait que Lilia se fasse choper comme ça à de quoi énerver notre immortel préféré, mais d'un autre côté, ça lui permet de remonter la piste pour trouver les responsables, ce que les responsables eux même veulent, mais ils ignorent ce que leur prépare R.R.

Hideaki sama : Je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu ou non, alors je le dit maintenant, merci pour ton commentaire, et ça me fait du bien à l'égo que tu sois allé jusqu'à aller regarder Code Geass pour lire ma fic, Clamp devrait me payer pour ça lol (aïe, mon tête a trop gonflée d'un coup .). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes.

Chapitre XVI Arrivé sur Mars

« Dans quelques minutes, nous serons arrivé au Spatioport de Junon, nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage et nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour. » Fit la voix dans l'intercom.

Cette voix mielleuse réveilla R.R., qui s'était assoupit durant le trajet. Il constata que Wassily avait suivit son exemple. Il le réveilla d'un coup de coude, ce qui fit grogner le jeune homme, qui ouvrit les yeux encore embuer par le sommeil.

-Debout, nous sommes arrivé, fit Lelouch, laconique.

_Apparemment il m'en veut toujours,_ pensa le jeune homme en se massant les côtes.

Pour ce voyage, où ils devaient voyager incognito, ils avaient prit la peine de se déguiser. Lelouch s'était déguisé…en femme. Et ça avait parfaitement fonctionné grâce aux faux papiers que les chevaliers noirs, lui ont fabriqué. Il portait un pantalon de jean très moulant, un chemisier noir sous laquelle il avait mit des faux seins en silicone et s'était même mit un corset pour se donner une allure plus féminine. Il était content d'être imberbe, ce qui lui permit de passer encore plus facilement pour une femme, mais il avait en revanche abandonné l'idée de porter des chaussures à talon, impossible de faire trois mètres sans tomber, surtout que le corset le faisant assez souffrir comme ça. Wassily était resté homme, mais s'était teint les cheveux en noir jais, enlevant le blanc de ses cheveux, et s'était mis des lentilles noires pour cacher ses yeux bleus. Il avait également mis du fond de teint sombre avait de passer pour un métis. Ils étaient tous les deux méconnaissables, surtout Lelouch, qui dans cet accoutrement, avait plus de sex appeal que la plupars des vrai femmes autours d'eux. Au point qu'il a surprit Wassily en train de le fixer un peu trop longuement à son goût.

-Cesse de me regarder ainsi, je ne suis pas de ce bord là, murmura t il afin que seul le garçon l'entende. Celui ci piqua un fard violent avant de tourner la tête.

-Pardon, c'est juste que vous avez l'air plus féminine que la plupart des autres femmes, bredouilla t il, gêné.

-C'est juste parce que je joue bien mon rôle.

Une fois descendu de l'appareil, Lelouch pu admirer la cité martienne, celle ci était gigantesque. Il pensait qu'elle serait entouré d'un dôme de la même manière que Lancelot, la capitale/QG des chevaliers noirs, mais non pas de dôme, rien, on pouvait y marcher comme ça comme si on était sur Terre. Il avait lu que des décennies de terra formation avait rendu la planète rouge habitable, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point, le côté rouge de la planéte n'était plus visible qu'au niveau de l'Equateur, là où la chaleur est trop élevé pour permettre à la flore de se développer, tout le reste est vert, avec des tâches importantes de bleu pour les mers qui s'étaient formé lorsque l'on avait extrait une bonne partie de l'eau à la surface.

La faune et la flore a été très difficile à installer surtout que Mars n'est pas comme la Terre, mais les terres et les océans sont désormais suffisamment peuplés de d'animaux et de plantes pour créer un écosystème plus ou moins fonctionnel. L'atmosphère est plus ténu que sur Terre, ce qui peut être dangereux pour les asthmatiques, et il est plus difficile d'y faire des efforts physiques importants, mais à part ça ne n'est pas handicapant, surtout en prenant en compte que la gravité est plus faible que sur Terre. La ville en elle même semblait presque être exclusivement composé de tours gigantesque, avec quelques bâtiments de « petite taille », des sortes d'HLM, par ci par là. Les quelques routes existantes n'avaient été construites que pour les piétons, car des voitures volantes formaient de longues lignes de circulation dans le ciel. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il était allait devoir préparer un plan pour attaquer cette usine à oxygène qui servait de base camouflé à l'organisation Entropy. Heureusement qu'ils pourront compter sur l'aide des chevaliers noirs basé sur Mars, il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Suzaku pour ça.

**xxxFlashbackxxx**

**Deux jours après que la bataille soit terminé, les blessé avaient été soignés, les morts compté et les fissures du dôme réparé. Suzaku venait tout juste de se réveiller dans ses appartements, lorsqu'il vit que Lelouch l'observait, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit.**

**-Bien dormi ? demanda l'immortel d'un ton ironique.**

**-Si on enlève les quelques douleurs, c'était pas mal, répondit Zéro avec un sourire fatigué. Je ne pensais pas perdre contre ce type, il était vraiment très fort, et son étrange armure…Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après que je me sois évanouie.**

**-Je l'ai battu et fait parler, répondit Lelouch.**

**Il eut un blanc.**

**-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu as battu un type qui m'a battu moi ?!**

**-Hum hum, fit R.R. en hochant positivement de la tête.**

**-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, comment es tu devenu aussi bon au combat ?! Dire qu'autrefois tu n'étais pas capable d'avoir une garde correcte ou de taper fort… Alors comment as tu pu le battre ?**

_**Autant ne pas avouer que j'ai explosé son armure à main nue, il ne croira jamais.**_

**-Je l'ai attaqué avec une arme électromagnétique, ce qui a neutralisé son armure, un fois réduit à l'impuissance, tes hommes l'ont capturé, l'on sortit de l'armure, ce qui m'a permit de l'interroger, menti l'immortel.**

**-Ah, je me disais aussi, je me sens mieux maintenant, un Lelouch fort physiquement signifierait la fin du monde ! ria Suzaku en se tenant les côtes.**

**-Je peux savoir ce que tu sous entends ? demanda R.R. d'un ton à la fois pincé et menaçant, avec une grosse veine palpitante sur le front.**

**-Heu…oublie ce que j'ai dit, bien joué Lelouch, hé hé, fit Zéro levant les mains en signe de paix.**

**-Je préfère ça, sinon j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Lilia a été capturé.**

**-Quoi ! Par qui ! Comment !**

**-Par qui ?! T'as vraiment eu un choc à la tête, par ceux qui nous ont attaqué pardi, l'organisation Entropy. Quant au comment, je suppose qu'ils l'ont trouvé et l'ont embarqué car elle était évanouie à ce moment là, paraît il.**

**-Comment ça « paraît il » ?**

**-c'est Wassily, le garçon qui l'accompagne, qui m'a dit qu'il l'avait assommé pour l'empêcher de partir au combat, puis l'avait mise à l'abri dans un coin le temps que la bataille se passe, puis est parti. Et quand il a envoyé des hommes aller la récupéré, elle avait disparu. Nous avons passé la ville au peigne fin pendant deux jours sans la trouver, donc elle dû être enlevé.**

**-Je vois. Savons nous où elle a été emmené ?**

**-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais d'après ton agresseur, ils devaient la capturer, puis l'emmener sur Mars, dans la ville de Junon. Ils y ont une planque camouflée en usine à oxygène, situé à deux kilomètres au nord du centre ville.**

**-Bon, ça nous fait au moins une piste, espérons qu'elle soit encore chaude. Je vais donner l'ordre à ce que l'on vous prépare une navette avec une escorte et…**

**-Non surtout pas !**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Cette attaque est étrange, elle était trop rapide, trop bien organisé, trop bien chronométré. Ça me rappelle mes propres stratégies, et d'après moi, il y a des espions, ou des agents dormant ici.**

**-Quoi ! Mais si c'est la cas, comment les débusquer ?**

**-Pour l'instant on ne peut pas, ou il faudrait que j'inspecte chaque personne, une par une, et on a clairement pas le temps pour ça. C'est pour ça que je dois aller incognito sur Mars.**

**-Je comprends, mais va quand même voir mes hommes en faction la bas, si besoin, vérifie qu'ils ne sont pas contrôlé par l'ennemi, puis va inspecter cette fameuse usine.**

**-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, dit Lelouch, mais tes hommes me seront d'une aide précieuse, on va faire comme ça, à un détail près.**

**-Lequel ?**

**-J'aimerais que tu me prête ton masque.**

**-Mon masque ! Pourquoi faire ?**

**-Avec un peu de chance, ils ignoreront que Téta a parler, et par conséquent, ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que je vienne en personne. De plus, j'aimerais garder mon identité aussi peu connue que possible, si l'on me voit donner des ordres aux chevaliers noirs, ça risque d'éveiller des soupçons, mais si c'est Zéro qui dirige, ça sera normal. C'est pourquoi je vais avoir besoin de ton costume, ainsi que l'envoi d'un laissez passer qui attesterait que je suis bien toi.**

**-Je comprends la logique, mais ils ont des agents partout, ils te reconnaîtront dès que tu posera les pieds sur Mars, voir avant, même si tu y part incognito.**

**-Allons Suzaku, tu devrais savoir que je suis doué pour me déguiser et me fondre dans la foule, comment ai je pu échapper aux gardes que tu m'a collé au trains autrefois à ton avis ?**

**-Pff…Bon très bien, j'enverrais un message à la base annonçant mon arrivée, comme ça, ils sauront que tu es le « vrai »**

**-N'envois pas le message tout de suite, ne l'envois que la nuit du jour de mon arrivée sur Mars, pour laisser le moins de temps possible à l'ennemi**

**-Bien compris, mais tu prends soin de mon costume d'accord ?**

**-Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais entre toi et moi, tu es celui qui a abîmer le plus souvent le masque de Zéro, répliqua Lelouch, taquin.**

**-Hé ! Si tu parles du jour où j'ai fendu ton masque d'un balle, ça compte pas, c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu l'enlever !**

**-Je plaisantais, toujours à prendre la mouche. Bon, sur ce je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai une « expédition » à préparer.**

**-Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi Lelouch, ça me touche beaucoup.**

**-Pas de problème, je te dois bien ça, dit R.R. en quittant la chambre.**

**xxx**

Une fois rendu au centre ville, ils commencèrent par se trouver un point de chute, à savoir une chambre dans un hôtel moyen, presque miteux en fait.

-Heu…On pourrait sûrement trouver mieux non ? demanda timidement Wassily, toujours intimidé par R.R.

-Non c'est parfait, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention. Ici personne ne pensera à venir nous chercher.

Après être monté dans leur chambre, ils purent enfin enlever leur déguisement. Lelouch se sentit merveilleusement bien après avoir enlevé ce fichu corset, un tel objet devrait être interdit.

-On devrait pas tout enlever non ? Vu que si on sort sans, on risque de se faire repérer.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Lelouch en haussant des épaules. Ils nous attendent, par conséquent, toute leur attention est concentrée sur le spatioport. Maintenant que nous en sommes loin, nous pouvons nous montrer sans crainte, ils ne peuvent pas surveiller la ville toute entière. Britannia ne le pouvait pas, alors ce n'est pas eux qui le pourront.

-C'est que…Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'Entropy est une organisation immense, qui est partout. Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas sortir comme ça, insista Wassily.

R.R. soupira lourdement, c'est incroyable énervant de se faire reprendre par un gamin lorsqu'on a conquis le monde en partant de rien…ou presque. Mais d'un côté, il n'a pas tort, ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à arriver ici sans se faire repérer. Même en partant du principe que l'ennemi ne surveille pas entièrement les environs, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas là.

-Hm…Je suppose que nous pouvons continuer à porter nos costumes, dit Lelouch, bien qu'il avait l'impression de boire du plomb fondu en disant ces mots. Mais une fois chez les chevaliers noirs, je me débarrasse de **ça**, dit il en pointant d'un doigt accusateur le corset.

_Ah, en fait c'est juste le corset qui l'embête_, pensa le jeune garçon avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête.

-Enfin bon, s'il faut en passer par là. Je vais me prendre une douche, je suis en sueur, la chaleur de cette planète est atroce.

Après que Lelouch soit rentré dans la salle de bain, Wassily commença à enlever tout le fond de teint, ou au moins celui sur le visage. Au moins il n'avait pas dû se déguiser en femme, bien que ça n'aurait certainement pas fonctionné pour lui. En y repensant, c'est entièrement de sa faute si elle avait été enlevé, il l'avait assommé et laissé en plan, le premier ennemi venu n'avait qu'a la ramasser et repartir avec ce qu'il était venu chercher. C'était tellement stupide, pas étonnant qu'après ça, il soit devenu la bête noir de Lelouch, et son ancienne appartenance à Entropy n'a rien arrangé. Après ce fiasco, Zéro l'a soupçonné d'être un agent double, mais heureusement, R.R. avait plaidé en sa faveur, ce qui lui avait évité de **gros** ennuis.

Mais même sans ça, il était assez punit, savoir Lilia à nouveaux entre leurs mains lui glaçait le sang. Il a longtemps été aveugle sur les agissements de sa famille dans cette organisation, mais il fut définitivement réveillé lorsqu'on l'obligea à abattre sa sœur cadette, sœur qui avait essayé de s'enfuir avec un étranger, dire qu'ils avaient transformé cette exécution en « test de passage », d'ordinaire, le test consiste à exécuter un prisonnier, mais là, il eut droit au niveau suivant. Pour échapper à leurs emprises, elle avait donné des informations à la police, ce qui passa évidemment pour de la haute trahison. Après qu'ils l'ai récupéré, ils ont torturé et mutilé son amoureux, puis une fois celui ci mort, ce fut à son tour, elle évita la torture, mais ce fut lui qui fut torturé en étant forcé de la tuer. Cet événement a hanté ses nuits durant des années, et même aujourd'hui, ça lui donne le bourdon Elle avait 16 ans à peine, et Lilia lui ressemblait énormément, pas une ressemblance physique non, plutôt le caractère. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a succombé, une sorte de complexe de la sœur qui serait remonté à la surface peut être. Mais peut importe, ils devaient la retrouver, hors de question qu'elle subisse le même sort que sa sœur. Il se demanda d'ailleurs s'il allait vraiment retrouver Lilia la bas, car après tout, rien ne dit qu'ils l'avaient envoyé dans cette usine martienne. Mais bon, il n'y a pas d'autres pistes, alors il va falloir se contenter de ça.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses réminiscences qu'il ne remarqua même pas que R.R. s'était planté juste derrière de lui, ce qui le surpris assez pour le faire dégringoler de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Le visage de Lelouch était neutre, mais on pouvait clairement voir de l'amusement mêlé à de la condescendance. Le voir réagir comme ça l'amusait autant que ça le désespérait, avec cet étourdit doublé d'un maladroit, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, ça lui fait une sacrée différence avec autrefois, C.C. était autrement plus débrouillarde, même jusqu'à le sortir plusieurs fois de situations désespérées, bien qu'ils ne l'avouera jamais devant personne.

-J'ai fini avec la salle de bain, elle est libre si tu veux, dit l'immortel en s'éloignant en direction de son lit, sur lequel il s'allongea de tout son long avec un soupir de contentement.

Wassily l'observa un petit moment, surpris de voir à quel point que même sans costume, il a presque une apparence féminine, au point que s'en est troublant.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me dévisager ainsi, je te répète que je ne suis pas de ce bord là.

-Mais moi non plus ! répliqua aussi tôt le jeune homme, les joues rouges.

-Dans ce cas, arrête de me dévorer des yeux, c'est particulièrement gênant.

To be continued

Bon, un chapitre sans trop d'action (et très court, mille pardon pour ceux qui ont attendu) mais que voulez vous, on ne peut pas placer des batailles « épique » dans chaque chapitre. Je vais essayer d'aller un peu plus vite, mais le chapitre suivant risque d'être encore plus difficile à mettre à l'écrit, en particulier la prise de contact entre R.R. et les chevaliers noirs de Mars.


End file.
